Reclamada (Adaptación Sasusaku)
by Mam ABLL
Summary: Secuestrada y luego liberada en lo profundo de los bosques, Sakura es cazada por bestias salidas directamente de una película de terror. Pero el mortífero hombre-lobo Sasuke salva su vida. Este adaptación esta subida en
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic, esta publicado en Fanfic. Es**

 **Para noticias, actualizaciones y nuevos fics, visítenme en mi Facebook Alice Mam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura deseaba poder retroceder hasta esta mañana y empezar de nuevo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para cambiar las últimas horas, pero estar deseándolo no iba a salvar su vida… ni su cordura. En lugar de eso, siguió corriendo, aunque su costado dolía y sus pulmones ardían.

Esquivó un árbol y casi tropezó con una raíz. Tropezó, torciéndose el tobillo, pero logro seguir adelante. El miedo era tan devorador que apenar noto el dolor. Moriría más rápido si se rendía, pero no quería echar un vistazo en vida.

El sonido escalofriante de pies golpeando venían detrás de atrás, cerrando la distancia. El terror la inundo. Si no estuviera sin aliento, el grito que quería escapar podría haber salido. Pero como lo estaba, solo paso por sus labios un suave gemido.

Podrían haberla capturado ya. Sabía que eran más rápidos, pero estaban jugando con ella, y eso lo hacía mucho peor.

 ** _-"¿Qué clase de juegos retorcidos iban a jugar con ella una vez que la atraparan?"_**

Sus doloridos músculos, el dolor en su costado y la constante lucha para empujar el aliento dentro y fuera de sus pulmones, que ardían por el uso excesivo, hacía difícil seguir adelante incluso en nombre de la supervivencia, Así que la mente de Sakura vago para mantener su atención fuera de su agotado cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó a la cinco y metió su bolsa dentro del coche. El viaje que había planeado debía durar cinco horas. Su mejor amiga, Ino, la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana. Iban a ponerse al día, a hacer algunas compras y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía mutua.

Las cosas fueron mal cuando Sakura se detuvo a reposar en una gasolina en la ciudad de Dryer. Había sido el peor maldito lugar para detenerse.  
Había estado llenando su tanque en la pequeña y solitaria gasolinera cuando una camioneta se acercó detrás de ella para utilizar el otro dispensador. Miro con curiosidad el otro vehículo y a los dos hombres que estaban dentro. Después los ignoro cuando vio a los hombres mirando hacia atrás.

Estaba cerrando la tapa del depósito de combustible cuando un par de brazos la envolvieron.

Sakura grito y pateo, pero el hombre que la sostenía era demasiado fuerte. La levanto fácilmente de sus pies, llevándola a la puerta lateral abierta de la furgoneta blanca en cuestión de segundos.

Aterrizo fuerte en un suelo de metal cuando aquel tipo la arrojó dentro y cerro de golpe la puerta corredera.

Sakura se quedó atónita y sin aliento por varios minutos, pero cuando se puso alerta comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Incluso cuando trato de encontrar una forma de salir, hizo ruido, esperando que la oyera alguien que pasara por allí.

Estaba dispuesta a saltar de un vehículo en marcha, quería salir, pero las puertas traseras no se abrían y tampoco lo hacían las laterales.  
Había una pared parecida a una jaula entre la parte trasera y la delantera de la furgoneta. El hombre que la había agarrado se había subido al asiento del pasajero. Trato de recordar detalles sobre él, con la esperanza de vivir lo suficiente como para identificarlo ante la policía.

Estaba sobre el final de sus veinticinco años, tenía el pelo castaño y una cicatriz le corría por la barbilla. Se había vuelto y la miraba a través de la jaula, con una mueca con los labios finos, cuando salieron de la gasolinera. Sus ojos parecían fríos. Le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa, mirándola como si fuera un trofeo, y de alguna manera podía sentir la promesa de dolor y horror en su futuro. Eso había sido lo que primero había sacado los gritos fuera de ella… el terror crudo que causaba una mirada.

Los hombres de delante ignoraron sus fuertes y aterrorizados gritos. Se arrojó contra las puertas traseras, con la esperanza de soltarlas, incluso si eso significaba caer sobre el asfalto. Volvió a probar las manijas. Lucho con la puerta lateral y no dejo de gritar. El conductor nunca giro la cabeza mientras salía de la carretera, lejos de la pequeña ciudad y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

El miedo de Sakura se intensifico al ver los arboles cada vez más densos, sabiendo que ahora no habría nadie que la oyera.

Dejo de gritar. Su garganta se sentía seca y en carne viva. Tosió por la tensión. Temblando, se acorruco en la esquina trasera de la furgoneta rezando por un milagro. Alguien tenía que haber visto su secuestro.

Su coche seguía en el dispensador, su bolso en el asiento del conductor con la puerta abierta, ya que había puesto su tarjeta de crédito en el cajero automático para pagar la gasolina. Las llaves estaban en el contacto.

Esperando, rezando, rogando por la salvación, escuchaba deseando oír las sirenas de la policía, pero no se oía sonido alguno…solo el silencio ensordecedor de la inminente condena que resonaba como el fuerte ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces la furgoneta se detuvo, y Sakura pensó realmente que podría vomitar ante ese entumecedor terror. Todo tipo de horribles posibilidades habían estado pasando por su mente y quería detener todo esto, ante que se hicieran realidad, pero estaba atrapada y totalmente impotente.

Observó con temor mientras ambos hombres salían de la parte delantera de la furgoneta. Se puso de pie al instante, a la defensiva. No iba a dejar que la violaran sin pelear. Había visto sus rostros… y ellos lo sabían. Podría identificarlos si sobrevivía a cualquier crimen que estuvieran a punto de cometer contra ella. Estos hombres no iban a dejarla vivir, pero moriría luchando.

La puerta lateral se abrió y Sakura grito, usando el elemento sorpresa para atacar a su secuestrador. Utilizando la plataforma más alta de la camioneta para su ventaja, salió un poco para chocarle apresuradamente, lo que hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso a su hermano, antiguo jugador de fútbol. El golpe acertó contra las facciones del hombre mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo.

El choque contra el suelo fue desagradable y el tipo gruño por el impacto cuando Sakura aterrizo contra él. Fue en busca de sus ojos con las uñas. Le araño despiadadamente, sintiendo una aguda sensación de satisfacción cuando él grito.

Unas manos la agarraron por detrás, tirando de ella. Después estaba en el aire cuando fue apartada del hombre al que había atacado. Aterrizo duro, rodando sobre la tierra, y forzando el aire fuera de sus pulmones. El dolor explotó a través de su cuerpo por el violento aterrizaje sobre su costado y jadeo, luchando por respirar. Sakura trato de recuperarse, la batalla por respirar tomaba toda su energía.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo maldijo en voz alta. Cuando aparto las manos de donde se agarraba el rostro, vio los profundos rasguños en sus parpados y alrededor de sus ojos. Le había clavado las uñas, pero no tan fuerte como esperaba. Quería cegar permanentemente a aquel hijo de puta.

Sudando y jadeando fuertemente, él curvo hacia atrás su labio y le gruño. Literalmente gruño como un perro. El sonido era tan extraño que la conmociono.

Todavía estaba boquiabierta cuando una mano le cerró los puños en la base del cuello. Solo pudo emitir e sonido de un gemido cuando el desconocido levantó dolorosamente a Sakura, haciéndole sentir como si su pelo acabara de ser arrancado de la raíz.

Empezó a pelear contra el doloroso agarre que tenía en el pelo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a los otros dos hombres que habían salido del bosque. Mientras miraba fijamente, un tercer hombre se detuvo en la zona con su coche.

La sensación de temor casi la abrumo cuando él salió del vehículo, porque sabía que ahora ningún policía vendría a buscarla. No había pruebas de que se había ido de la gasolinera. Tardarían días en encontrar su coche abandonado en el bosque.

Miro alrededor hacia el camino de tierra y los árboles que la rodeaban, haciéndola sentir sola y aislada.

El hombre al que había intentado dejar ciego se puso en pie y la ataco con pura rabia grabada en su rostro ensombrecido. Sakura trato de correr instintivamente, pero el tipo que la sujetaba, le agarro la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le palpito el cuello. Atrapada, se encogió ante el ataque, pero uno de los recién llegados, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, salto en el camino.

-No, Chuck. No puedes matarla—Gruño las palabras con dureza –Si quieres hacerla pedazos, entonces lo harás cuando te ganes el derecho.

Chuck apunto con rabia hacia su rostro, su voz era más un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Mira lo que me ha hecho coño!

El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza, vagamente impresionado.

-Para de llorar. Se curará esta noche. Tiene que luchar por ella misma. Eso es bueno. Queremos una como ella. Hará de la caza un desafío mayor. Trabajar por ellos, hace que la victoria sepa mejor.

- ** _"¿Caza?"_**

El terror invadió a Sakura.

- ** _"¿De qué diablos estará hablando este hombre mayor?"_**

Sabía que la respuesta no era algo que realmente quisiera saber.

Estudio a los cinco hombres reunidos en aquel pequeño claro. Cuatro de ellos la miraron de vuelta, con algo oscuro y siniestro girando en sus miradas. El hombre mayor se volvió lentamente y Sakura se encontró con un par de fríos ojos negros. Tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. Era alto, más de metro ochenta, y llevaba pantalones de chándal. Se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban sudaderas y camisetas mal emparejadas, lo cual era tan extraño como todo lo demás que había sucedido.

-Le daremos una ventaja de quince minutos—Dijo el hombre mayor mientras miraba los ojos de Sakura, evaluándola como si fuera un trozo de carne más que un ser humano –Después comienza la cacería. El primero en capturarla se queda con el asesinato. Estamos aquí para dejar un mensaje a los malditos _Nightwinds._ Ser despiadados. Rasgarla en pedazos. No solo os la comáis, separar las partes de su cuerpo alrededor, pero dejar su cabeza intacta. Necesitan saber que era una mujer. Quiero que miren su rostro. Cuando hayáis terminado, recordad dirigíos hacia el sur y cruzad el río con cuidado para no dejar un rastro que puedan seguir hasta nuestra casa. Limpiare esta área y nos reuniremos donde acordamos. No ensuciéis más de lo necesario. Estad fuera del bosque mucho antes de que oscurezca. Desde nuestro servicio de inteligencia, ninguno de la manada debe salir así hasta el anochecer. Ellos la encontraran cuando vayan a correr en manada.

Sakura casi se desplomo de rodillas, pero el hombre que sostenía su cabello lo hizo imposible. El shock la atravesó.

- ** _"¿Iban A cazarla? ¿Cómo a un animal? ¿Quién demonios eran esos locos bastardos?"_**

Estaban enfermos, eran retorcidos y estaban locos.

- ** _"¿Comérsela? ¿Rasgarla en pedazos?"_**

Quería empezar a gritar, pero la bilis se elevó a su garganta.

-¿Por qué quince minutos? —Pregunto un joven y desgarbado hombre adolescente mientras miraba fijamente a los pechos de Sakura.

-Es humana. Sera lenta. No queremos que esto sea demasiado fácil. También es un ejercicio de aprendizaje. Algunos de vosotros habéis olvidado vuestros instintos de caza, obligados a vivir en la ciudad. Habéis crecido lentamente y nuestra manada ha recibido demasiados golpes para permitirse vuestra pereza. Un ser humano para perseguir os motivara a recordar que demonios sois, y os enseñara a usar vuestras habilidades naturales para rastrearla. Este territorio nos pertenecerá, una vez que saquemos a esa maldita manada.

El tipo más joven parecía sombrío, como si Sakura se hubiera convertido de un deporte divertido en una obligación.

-Bien—Respondió

Entonces se levantó y se quitó la camisa.

Sakura lucho contra el impulso de vomitar cuando los hombres empezaron a quitarse los zapatos y la ropa mientras su sádico maestro cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, molesto e impaciente.

El que tenía el pelo de Sakura sujeto, la soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras también comenzaba a desnudarse. Ella sabía que debía correr, pero repentinamente estaba congelada de terror.

El hombre mayor la miro, con una sonrisa maligna tirando de sus labios.

-No te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga. Después, es mejor que corras como el viento, cervatilla—Su sonrisa se ensancho –No es que tengas la oportunidad de escapar, pero quizás si corres rápido y lo suficientemente lejos, te mataran en un ataque de rabia en lugar de violarte. Cuando más rápido corras, más carnal será, y más te parecerás a un animal indefenso en lugar de parecerte a un pedazo de culo caliente con el que jugar.

Sakura miraba horrorizada a los cuatro hombres totalmente desnudos, ahora listos para cazarla. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Silenciosamente oro para que alguien la despertara. Mierda como esta no sucedía, pero todo era sorprendentemente real.

Se quedó con la mirada fija, mientras los hombres desnudos cayeron sobre sus manos y rodillas.

- ** _"¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?"_**

Fue como un ritual satánico cuando inclinaron la cabeza y arquearon las espaldas, como si estuvieran rezando al diablo, eran lo suficientemente crueles y dementes como para adorarlo realmente.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo… estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Sakura retrocedió y se habría caído de culo si el hombre mayor no la hubiera agarrado, forzándola a parar de moverse. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras la otra mano sujetaba su brazo detrás de la espalda, manteniéndola inmóvil. Él se rió junto a su oído mientras ella parpadeaba rápidamente.

Debían haberle dado drogas. Lo que estaba viendo no podía estar sucediendo. Su mente grito en silencio que eso no era posible.

-Oh, sí, es real—El hombre se rió –El pelaje. Los huesos rompiéndose y desplazándose. La forma en la que sus caras están cambiando y sus cuerpos se están transformando. Estas viendo un milagro de la naturaleza. Mira cómo se transforman totalmente en lobos.

Tiro fuerte de su cabello.

-Los hombres-Lobos son reales.

Su voz bajo a un estruendo aparentemente divertido.

-Sorpresa.

Sakura tropezó y retrocedió hacia un árbol cuando él la soltó. Se quedó boquiabierto ante los cuatro juegos de ojos clavados en ella, astutos y hambrientos, haciéndola sentir como una presa. Dos de los lobos desnudaron sus dientes de aspecto feroz y le gruñeron. Ella los miro con la boca abierta. Un gemino estrangulado se deslizo por sus labios, resonando sobre el latido del miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo junto con la adrenalina inducida por el terror.

-Corre, cervatilla—Le grito el hombre mayor -¡Corre por tu vida!

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Eso fue lo que la llevo a darse cuenta de que había hablado con ella.

La ' _cervatilla_ ' era ella. Algo para perseguir, atacar y matar, sin remordimientos.

En ese momento, comprendió plenamente el alcance completo de su horrible situación y se forzó a sentir su cuerpo entumecido y tembloroso. Se volvió y corrió como si los sabuesos del infierno estuvieran tras su trasero… porque realmente lo estaban.

.

.

.

.

Sakura no dejo de correr.

Apenas se detuvo para respirar mientras se abría paso a través del bosque. Se había estado esforzado más allá de los límites de su resistencia durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Ninguna cantidad de deseo de un nuevo comienzo para el día iba a cambiar lo que pasó, y ella se negó a darse la vuelta y abandonar. En su lugar, iba a derrumbarse. Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Sus pulmones ardían. Su costado estaba tomado por un dolor punzante. Podía oír algo que venía detrás de ella, acercándose, incluso sobre su respiración desgarrada y palpitaciones. El sonido de las patas contra el suelo musgoso era innegable. El jadeo de un aterrorizante lobo hizo que todos los pelillos de sus brazos se pusieran de punta.

Algo golpeo contra su espalda. Salió volando hacia delante. Incluso antes de aterrizar sobre su estómago, Sakura sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

Golpeo fuerte contra el césped, sus manos apenas salvaron su cara de tomar la mayor parte del impacto. Un gruñido sonó desde atrás mientras yacía en el suelo del bosque, jadeando y luchando por aire. Volvió la cabeza. Uno de los grandes lobos estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, jadeando por la persecución. Trato de gatear, obligando a su cuerpo a seguir avanzado.

Las hojas, la suciedad y la hierba se deslizaban por sus dedos mientras arañaba violentamente la tierra. Vio que el lobo avanzaba, acechándola con los dientes descubiertos. Gruño. Sus patas delanteras bajaron y se tensaron. Iba a atacar. Ella respiro hondo, grito y rodó cuando el lobo salto hacia ella.

Por poco no alcanzo a aterrizar sobre su cuerpo. Se había movido justo a tiempo. Con ambas manos lanzo puñados de tierra, desesperada por un respiro de lo inevitable. Tuvo suerte. La tierra le golpeo en la cara.

Lanzo un sonido quejoso y se apartó bruscamente mientras levantaba una pata y se frotaba los ojos.

Sin saber cómo encontró fuerza, Sakura se arrastró y corrió de nuevo. Iba a morir en el bosque, sabía que ese lobo se recuperaría. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir. No mucho, a juzgar por la forma en la que su cuerpo se estaba ralentizando. No estaba en la mejor forma. Tenía una cinta de correr, pero su límite eran tres kilómetros. Nunca había corrido tan rápido o tan duro en su vida.

Oyó un sonido y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. Un lobo se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Superarla era fácil. pero después acelero y cruzo frente a ella, bloqueando la fuga de Sakura.

Se dio la vuelta y tropezó con un alto cuerpo peludo, cayendo como peso muerto. Sakura estaba demasiado agotada para disimular la caída y aterrizo dolorosamente. Dos lobos la rodearon, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Ella rodó sobre su espalda, jadeando y luchando por respirar, lo que hizo que pareciera todo nublado. Incluso con tan poco oxígeno, todavía consiguió dar un penetrante grito de terror.

Uno de los dos lobos marrones encorvo sus patas delanteras y después se lanzó contra ella. Se tensó y trato de alejarse, pero apenas podía moverse. Miro con horror al gran lobo que venía hacia ella.

Eso era, iban a desmembrarla con sus afilados dientes.

Antes de que pudiera atacar, un lobo azabache pareció salir de la nada, golpeando al otro lobo que caía sobre ella y noqueándolo contra el suelo.

Sakura parpadeo, todavía por la claridad mientras los dos lobos rodaban el uno sobre el otro, en un remolino de pelo marrón y azabache con crueles gruñidos y ruidos llenando el aire.

Observo en estado de shock, dándose cuenta de que los lobos estaban peleando, y era una batalla brutal, especialmente cuando el otro lobo marrón salto a la pelea. Los dos lobos pardos estaban claramente tratando de unirse contra el azabache, pero no estaba en segura de que estuvieran ganando. Ese lobo azabache era notablemente más grande, y definitivamente más rápido. Vio la sangre y el pelaje volar, antes de que ella empezara a recuperar su orientación.

Sakura rodó, alejándose de la sangrienta pelea y logro ponerse en pie. Tropezó. El mundo se tambaleaba violentamente y no podía ver nada con claridad, pero empezó a correr otra vez. No sabía por qué se estaban atacando mutuamente y no le importaba.

Oyó gruñidos y lamentos detrás, y contra su mejor juicio, se volvió para mirar deseando ver cuánto tiempo tenía. Inesperadamente, se estrelló contra una rama baja y se encontró cayendo de espaldas una vez más.

El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, obligando a Sakura a combatir con la oscuridad que la amenazaba. Toco su frente, sintiendo algo húmedo y caliente. Levanto el brazo, viendo la sangre gotear de sus dedos, y luego trato de levantarse, pero una ola de mareo la golpeo. Se derrumbó y se quedó allí mientras el mundo empezaba a desvanecerse.

Tratando de luchar contra desmayarse, se puso de lado, mirando hacia atrás una vez más.

Los tres lobos seguían luchando, sus mandíbulas chasqueaban mientras rodaban por el suelo, dejando salpicaduras de sangre a su paso. Los lobos marrones, más pequeños, todavía atacaban al otro lobo azabache, más grande.

Este lobo en realidad era un ejemplar impresionante, más amplio y más poderoso que todos los demás que había visto. Con un furioso gruñido, lo vio agarrar del cuello a uno de los lobos marrones. Un fuerte gemido atravesó el aire cuando el lobo azabache sacudió la cabeza salvajemente, sus dientes estaban enterrados profundamente. La sangre voló por todas partes.

Entonces el lobo azabache lanzo a un lado al otro lobo, ahora flojo, y se giró hacia el lobo marrón restante, que estaba mordiendo su pata trasera.

Los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron hacia el lobo que ahora estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Pudo ver que su garganta había sido desgarrada. La sangre se reunía alrededor de su cuerpo inmóvil. El lobo azabache lo había matado. Le había rasgado la garganta y lo había echado de la pelea.

En cuestión de segundos, el lobo azabache lanzo una pata, abriendo un lado de la cara del otro lobo marrón. El lobo mal herido aulló en agonía, pero el grito quedo cortado cuando el lobo azabache le mordió la garganta. Se escuchó un crujido, más sangre voló, rociando al lobo azabache y el suelo, y entonces el lobo marrón se quedó quieto.

El lobo azabache lanzo su presa muerta y se volvió.

La miro mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Sakura y ella no podía apartar la mirada.

Su pelaje era negro con reflejos azules. Tenía los ojos negros hipnotizantes, de color medianoche, un completo contraste con su aura mortal. Dio otro paso y Sakura gimió de miedo. Se tocó el lado izquierdo de su frente donde sangraba, sabiendo que estaba a punto de arrancarle la garganta a continuación.

Él se detuvo y olisqueo el aire. Luego levanto la cabeza y soltó un aullido. Fue largo, fuerte y misterioso. Dejo una advertencia en el aire que era difícil de ignorar.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando otro lobo pardo salió a la vista unos segundos más tarde, obviamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando se detuvo. Demasiado tarde… el lobo azabache ataco cuando el marrón retrocedió, tratando de girar y correr.

Sakura juraría que vio pánico y miedo en los pálidos ojos verdes del recién llegado. Estaba muerto antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El lobo azabache se había movido directamente hacia su cuello, agarrándolo y una fuerte sacudida de la cabeza. El lobo azabache pareció escupir sangre mientras lanzaba a un lado el cuerpo del lobo muerto.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, y ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que la hacía caer sobre borde. Había tantas opiniones, que era imposible identificarlo. El lobo azabache se volvió lentamente y dio un paso hacia ella.

Trato de levantarse, pero para su desgracia lo único que consiguió fue una oleada de mareo.

El dolor en su cabeza era tan agudo que casi se desmayó de nuevo. Dejó de moverse y se quedó mirando los cálidos ojos de aquel lobo azabache.

Él se acercó, deteniéndose a unos cuatro pasos de ella e inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Luego hizo algo sorprendente… movió la cola.

Ella sintió una ola de confusión recorriéndola mientras el mortal lobo cerraba la boca, su cola ahora se movía furiosamente. Hizo un suave gemido y luego lentamente se acercó a ella. Bajo la cabeza y siguió meneando la cola como una oferta de amistad.

Sakura cerró los ojos, luchando arduamente por la claridad. Respiro unos instantes y después forzó sus ojos a abrirse.

El lobo azabache casi la tocaba. Podría haber levantado la mano y acariciado su rostro. Era un maldito gran perro.

- ** _"Lobo"_** -Se corrigió ella.

Tenía que pesar cien kilos por lo menos, ciertamente era más grande que cualquier perro que hubiera visto, con su cuerpo grueso y musculoso pecho y piernas. Parpadeo… y luego su rostro comenzó a cambiar.

El largo hocico comenzó a acortarse. El pelo de su rostro retrocedió. Su cuerpo cambio a estar a cuatro patas hasta sentarse, así que quedo sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Sus patas se convirtieron en manos blancas.

Ella no podía apartar la vista mientras el lobo se convertía en un hombre desnudo, musculoso, pálido, con el mismo pelo negro con reflejos azules. Incluso de rodillas, era notablemente alto y estaba poderosamente constituido.

Intimidándola a un nivel primario.

Sus increíbles y hermosos ojos negros con sombras de color grises la miraban desde debajo de un par de largas y gruesas pestañas. Estiro la mano hacia ella. Una mano humana grande y poderosa. La tocó y Sakura habría gritado si no hubiera estado congelada por el shock. Su caricia fue sorprendentemente cálida y calmante mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-Vas a estar bien.

Su voz profunda y ronca, como whisky caro.

-Estas a salvo.

Sakura estaba cautiva, demasiado aturdida para apartar la vista

Tenía fuertes pómulos y una mandíbula dura de granito que había pasado unos días sin afeitarse. Vio unos parches oscuros en su barbilla. Tenía un corte en el grueso labio inferior y se limpió la sangre con impaciencia como si no fuera nada.

Notó un tatuaje en su hombro, pero no podía ver exactamente lo que era por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba girando. Un brillo de sudor cubría su piel. Sus brazos eran tan gruesos y definidos como el resto de él. Su estómago era duro como una roca y podía ver las profundas líneas de sus músculos abdominales.

Ese lobo era enorme como humano. Fornido, musculoso y ancho por todas partes.

Su mirada se hundió más abajo y ella se sorprendió al encontrarlo totalmente desnudo y, sin lugar a dudas, excitado. Este tipo era realmente grande y ancho por todas partes.

Su mirada voló a su encuentro una vez más.

-Te tengo. Voy a cogerte. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, Estas a salvo ahora. Los maté.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Estaba obviamente en estado de shock extremo si estaba notando los duros músculos de este tipo. Quería decir algo. ¿Tal vez gritar? No estaba segura de qué. Lo único que logro hacer fue estudiarlo en silencio.

Él deslizo una de sus manos debajo de su espalda y engancho su otro brazo detrás de sus rodillas. La elevó en sus brazos mientras se levantaba.

Sakura volvió a sentir una oleada de mareo.

Aquel hombre la miraba fijamente, confundiéndola con la sensación de confort que esa mirada le causaba. Sintió la oscuridad y esta vez no la combatió. Vivía en una pesadilla y quería escapar.

El sueño parecía la única opción, y ella cedió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas :D, me alegra que les gustara esta adaptación.**

 **Aquí** **les dejo la conti. ¡Disfrútenla!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por una fracción de segundo, Sasuke pensó que ella había muerto.

Su pecho se tensó de miedo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, intentando escuchar algún latido de su corazón. Suspiro de alivio cuando lo oyó, encontrándolo firme, aunque no muy rápido a pesar de que estaba completamente inconsciente.

No estaba seguro de si se había desmayado por un golpe o por una herida, y no iba a esperar para averiguarlo. Caminando rápido, la llevo de vuelta a su cabaña en el borde del territorio de la manada. Vivía en las afueras de la tierra de la manada por elección propia, para poder patrullar y proteger la frontera norte de lobos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para traspasarla, como esos que acababa de eliminar.

Todavía sintiéndose furiosos y feroz, el labio de Sasuke se curvo hacia atrás y gruño bajo en su garganta cuando pensó en esos lobos atacando a esta pequeña mujer curvilínea. Su cabello roza claro era largo y rizado. Incluso sucio y enredado con las hojas, se sentía suave, cuando le hizo cosquillas en el muslo desnudo. Su rostro parecía casi angelical, sus labios llenos, rosados y tentadores. Habría pensado que estaban persiguiéndola por sexo, teniendo en cuenta lo agresivos que podían ser los lobos machos cuando estaban detrás de una hembra con olor dulce

Los métodos de seducción de los cambiantes no eran socialmente aceptables en la sociedad humana.

Forzar a una hembra humana estaba prohibido en su cultura, pero perseguir a una por tener la oportunidad de convencer a una posible compañera de su fuerza y astucia sucedía más de lo que debería. Habría sido fácil entender a unos cuantos jóvenes lobos sin preparación que persiguiesen a una hembra bonita en el territorio de otra manada, pero estos lobos no la habían seguido por sus curvas, y ella no era una loba en celo. Esta hembra era cien por cien humana… y habían estado cazándola para matarla.

Sasuke gruño de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y más territorial, mientras miraba abajo hacia ese corte en su frente que todavía sangraba. Le gustaría poder volver atrás y matar a esos bastardos de nuevo solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Cuando llego a su cabaña, dio una patada a la puerta que había dejado parcialmente abierta cuando salió corriendo, después de escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer.

Se acercó a la chimenea, que todavía tenía un fuerte fuego en marcha. Había asado un conejo que había cazado esta mañana para almorzar, y ahora estaba demasiado quemado como para ser comestible, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Al menos no había quemado el lugar.

Deposito suavemente a la humana en el gran sofá que estaba frente al fuego y la cubrió. Con la esperanza de que pudiera descansar más cómodamente, le quito los zapatos y los calcetines, pero le dejo el resto de su ropa, porque sabía que los humanos eran extrañamente tímidos con su piel.

Ella no se movió, cosa que le preocupaba. Una vez que puso sus zapatos a un lado, la olisqueó con preocupación buscando el hedor de la muerte que podía aferrarse a los heridos graves, pero no olía ninguna lesión que amenazara su vida. Realmente olía agradable, de una forma humana. Incluso bajo las capas de suciedad y sangre, tenía un perfume dulce y completamente femenino que desencadenaba todos los instintos protectores que tenía Sasuke

Esos lobos delincuentes murieron demasiado rápido. No por primera vez, deseo haber pensado en hacerlos sufrir primero.

Suavemente quito algunos rizos de su cara, preguntándose por qué habrían estado detrás de ella. Todo lo relacionado con su olor le obligaba. Era suave, le invitaba lo suficiente como para que le hormigueara la piel.

Era sorprendentemente hermosa para ser humana, más que cualquiera de las otras con las que se había encontrado. No es que las buscara a menudo. Les conocía bastante bien, infiernos, él era parte humano, pero su propio pasado le enseño que su especie no se mezclaba muy bien con los humanos.

Dejo caer su mirada hacia su pecho, usando la excusa de inspeccionar su respiración para mirar sus pechos, que eran exuberantes y tentadores… demasiado tentadores.

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose más que un poco incomodo por observar a una mujer inconsciente que obviamente estaba teniendo un día muy malo. Entendía lo suficiente sobre la cultura humana para saber que si despertase no apreciaría tener un enorme, sucio, ligeramente sangriento y extremadamente desnudo macho cambiante sobre ella. Especialmente uno que tenía la polla dura desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella.

Necesitando hacer algo con sus manos, que estaban picando por despertarla de una forma que probablemente ella no apreciaría, Sasuke se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros. No fue una tarea fácil dada la furiosa erección con la que estaba tratando.

Utilizo un paño para limpiarse el labio que todavía sangraba. Luego arrojo a la basura el conejo quemado. Probablemente ella le daría una reprimenda sobre matar a Tambor*. Por lo que sabía, incluso podía ser vegetariana.

Sasuke se estremeció. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que los seres humanos le confundían.

Incluso mientras examinaba la lista mental de razones por las que una hembra humana estaba completamente fuera de los limites, se encontró flotando sobre ella.

Esta vez la cubrió con una manta mientras estudiaba su cara redonda, angelical y tocaba con preocupación el corte en su frente.

La vista le molestaba tanto que se encontró inclinándose para lamer esa herida para ayudarla a que sanara más rápido. Estaba bastante seguro de que funcionaria en un humano tan fácilmente como lo haría en otro cambiante. Después le acarició suavemente el pelo mientras olfateaba la curva de su cuello y escuchaba con más atención el ritmo constante de su corazón.

Los instintos protectores se apoderaron de él más fuertes que nunca. Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto. Las sensaciones extrañas surgidas a través de su torrente sanguíneo le hicieron sentirse enfadado e irracional porque esta mujer casi hubiera muerto en el bosque.

En el territorio de _Nightwind._

- ** _"Mi territorio"_**

No sabía por qué esos lobos la cazaban, pero iba a asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió su teléfono móvil de la encimera. Llamo a uno de los Alfas del grupo, con la pierna crispada mientras esperaba que sonara. Se fue al buzón de vos. Tendría que dejar un mensaje y esperar que se lo devolvieran más pronto que tarde.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello y estiro el cuello para mirar a la humana dormida en su sofá

-Nagato, tenemos un problema.

Después de que terminara, Sasuke decidió subir las escaleras y tomar una ducha muy fría. No sólo para lavar la suciedad y la sangre de la lucha, sino esperando encontrar su sentido común mientras estaba en ello.

.

.

A Sakura le dolía la cabeza. Estaba acostada sobre algo blando, cubierta y caliente. Con curiosidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando una chimenea ardiendo con crujientes llamas rojas y doradas bailando sobre los troncos detrás de la parrilla. Inhalo el olor de la leña y algo más, el aroma rustico de la carne cocida.

Miro a su alrededor sin moverse, encontrando completamente ajena a la cruda masculinidad de aquella pequeña zona. Nunca antes había estado en esta habitación.

-Había tres, Nagato.

Era una voz áspera, como de beber whisky, que hablaba suavemente desde alguna parte.

-No sé qué diablos estaban haciendo en nuestro territorio, pero no estaban jugando con esta mujer. Estaban yendo a por su sangre, y no reconocí a ninguno de esos lobos. Eso es lo que no puedo entender… ¿Por qué diablos iban detrás de una mujer humana? No tiene un jodido sentido.

Conocía esa voz. Los recuerdos de un gran y poderosos lobo azabache convirtiéndose en un hombre sexy de unos treinta años, con cálidos ojos negros, parpadearon en la parte de atrás de su mente, en medio de destellos de una pesadilla cobrando vida.

-Ella se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y fue arañada. Pensé en llevarla al hospital, pero no tenía identificación. No sé cuál es su historia. Me gustaría mantenerla aquí hasta que sepamos más. Puedo protegerla. Si la llevara a algún hospital, podría conducir a más de ellos hasta ella, si todavía la están cazando, y sabemos que probablemente lo están haciendo.

Siguió el silencio, dejando claro que estaba escuchando por el teléfono. De alguna manera, sabía que él era la única otra persona en la casa y estaba simplemente esperando a quien estaba hablando desde otro extremo para decir su parte.

Luego le oyó soltar un resoplido de frustración.

-Es muy atractiva, pero fueron tras ella con su pelaje, Nagato. No se trataba de violarla. Apenas llegue hasta ella a tiempo. Dos de ellos estaban a punto de desgarrarla. Cogí uno de ellos en medio del ataque. Fue un ataque mortal. Enviad a algunos de nuestros chicos para limpiar el área y explorar para asegurarnos de que no haya más. Voy a averiguar quién es y ver qué diablos pasa.

Silencio una vez más, luego un profundo suspiro.

-Voy a darle de comer cuando se despierte, y trataré de obtener algunas respuestas. Esta noche, deslizare algo en su bebida para que duerma toda la noche. Nos encontraremos en la carrera programada. Será mejor que corte ahora mismo. Podría despertarse en cualquier momento.

Sakura oyó un clic después de un rápido adiós, y luego una silla crujió. Miro hacia una puerta que probablemente llevaba a una cocina. Paso un buen minuto. Entonces vio al hombre de los bosques entrar en el salón. Estaba bebiendo algo de una taza, probablemente café.

Se había duchado. Su pelo corto y negro estaba mojado y alejado de su rostro. Tenía un pequeño corte en el labio inferior, pero de otro modo parecía casi perfecto, sin camisa, solo con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y descoloridos que colgaban de sus caderas. Tenía los pies desnudos y se quedó mirando el tamaño de ellos hasta que de repente dejo de caminar.

La mirada de Sakura se lanzó instintivamente hacia arriba. Su mirada oscura se clavó en la de ella mientras caminaba hacia el sofá en el que estaba tumbada.

-Hey—Dijo suavemente mientras se cernía sobre ella, grande, potente y totalmente intimidante. –Estas a salvo aquí. Necesito que sepas eso. Estás protegida.

Ella tragó saliva. No trató de hablar. Solo le miró fijamente mientras el terror inundaba su sistema y los recuerdos de la caza le bombardearon la mente.

Él inhaló, su nariz ondeó un poco antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Tienes miedo y es comprensible. Sé que fuiste atacado por lobos, pero no vendrán detrás de ti. Nunca llegarían cerca de mi casa. Te prometo que ahora estas a salvo.

Se agacho junto al sofá y le ofreció una taza de café.

-¿Quieres una bebida? Es un café caliente. Tal vez te ayude a despertar.

Ella luchó para sentarse a pesar de su aprehensión. Este extraño era enorme y le había visto cambiar de un lobo azabache a un hombre.

¿Había sido drogada cuando los hombres la habían agarrado de la gasolinera? No podía haber visto a este hombre siendo un lobo.

Su cabeza palpitaba y eso la hacía pensar de una forma difusa. Sasuke la observo silenciosamente, ofreciéndole su café, y ella sintió que lo necesitaba.

No estaba muy emocionada por compartir una taza con este extraño, pero estaba desesperada por despertarse un poco. Sus manos temblaron cuando tomo el café. Giro la taza y le ofreció el mango.

-Cuidado. Está caliente. No quiero que te quemes.

Sus grandes palmas se cerraron sobre las suyas mientras se llevaba el café a los labios. Ella le miro mientras soplaba un poco y luego tomo un sorbo del café.

Estaba caliente, pero la quemo. Todavía estaba temblando y estaba agradecida por las grandes y cálidas manos que la sostenían con firmeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Ya le había visto beber de esta taza, así que estaba segura de que el café no estaba drogado, pero le había oído decir que estaba planeando drogarla más tarde. Por muy amable que estuviera siendo ahora, no podía permitirse olvidar eso. Aparto la taza.

Él la tomó y la dejo en la mesita de café, antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Soy Sasuke. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella vaciló, estudiándole con incertidumbre antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Sakura Haruno.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque, Sakura?

Vacilo de nuevo y decidió decirle la verdad. La había rescatado. Independientemente de los recuerdos empañados que tenía sobre Sasuke como lobo, de una manera u otra, evidentemente la había salvado, ya que estaba a salvo en su sofá en vez de esparcida en pedazos por el suelo del bosque.

-Me cogieron en una gasolinera. Dos hombres en una furgoneta blanca de carga me secuestraron.

La boca de Sasuke se frunció en una línea apretada.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto a esos hombres antes? ¿Los conoces?

-Nunca. No soy de esta área. Estaba conduciendo para ver a mi mejor amiga, Ino. Su casa está a cinco horas de donde vivo. Salí de la autopista en Dryer para reposar. Me agarraron, me metieron en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, y quede encerrada como un animal. Había una pared de jaula entra la parte delantera y trasera de la furgoneta. Las puertas no se abrían.

-¿Qué paso después?

Sakura miró sus suaves ojos negros y recordó una vez más al enorme lobo azabache.

-Creo que me drogaron.

-¿Te hicieron tragar píldoras o te pusieron un trapo en la cara?

Su voz era más baja, más como un gruñido.

-¿Te han inyectado algo?— Añadió.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y bajo la cabeza cuando admitió:

-No. Es solo que… vi cosas que no eran reales. Que no pueden ser reales.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero no dijo una palabra, solo espero en silencio mientras ella trataba de encontrar una manera de cortarle la retorcida historia.

-Me llevaron a un claro en el bosque y abrieron la puerta de la furgoneta. Me acerque a uno de ellos y le arañe los ojos con mis uñas.

El shock cruzo sus rasgos antes de dejar que su mirada se deslizara por su cuerpo en una larga y prolongada mirada, antes de levantar la cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Atacaste a uno de ellos?

-Sé que no soy muy fuerte, pero tengo un hermano mayor. Él me enseñó a luchar. Dijo que necesitaba ser fuerte para protegerme. Me imagine que iban a violarme y matarme, así que retrocedí en la furgoneta y cuando uno de ellos abrió las puertas, le empuje a un lado y arremetí contra él. Yo tenía ventaja, ya que estaba más arriba y él no se esperaba que yo saliera de esa manera. Cuando aterricé sobre él, fui a por sus ojos. El otro hombre me apartó de ese al que herí. Entonces me di cuenta de que había cinco de ellos y…

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Cinco? ¿No tres? ¿Estás segura?

-Cinco. Créeme. Nunca lo olvidaré. Había un hombre mayor. Parecía estar a cargo. Él no vino a por mí en el bosque. Él…

Sakura se mordisqueo su labio inferior, estudiando al hombre acuclillado en el suelo a unos palmos de ella.

Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle y se encontró ansiosa por hacerlo. Dobló las manos en su regazo para combatir aquel extraño impulso mientras se estremecía ante los recuerdos.

-Me asusto más que cualquier otra cosa. Era como su jodido profesor o algo así.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Por lo que dijo. Se suponía que debía ser un ejercicio de aprendizaje. Dijo que se habían vuelto demasiado blandos o alguna mierda parecida. Estaba en estado de shock, así que no me cites.

Sakura levanto las manos, dándole una mirada porque sabía que todo esto sonaba loco. Tenía la sensación de que ya estaría con una chaqueta blanca* si le contara a la policía lo que estaba contando a Sasuke.

-Él les dijo que me cazaran como un animal. Me llamo ' _cervatilla_ '. Quienquiera que me alcanzase primero debía matarme. Él quería que…

Sakura se estremeció, bajando la cabeza una vez más cuando su voz descendió.

-Se suponía que debían desgarrarme y esparcir las partes de mi cuerpo. Él les ordeno que solo dejaran mi cabeza para que fuera obvio que yo era una mujer cuando los _Nightwinds_ encontraran mi cuerpo esta noche, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Entonces se suponía que estarían fueran de los bosques antes del oscurecer, porque ahí es cuando mi cuerpo sería encontrado. Todo esto suena loco, lo sé, pero…

Sakura alzo la vista y vio que una autentica ira endurecía la cara de Sasuke. Parecía lo suficientemente furioso como para asustarla. Sakura se tensó y presiono fuertemente la espalda al sofá, pero no podía ir a ningún otro sitio ya que Sasuke todavía estaba agachado delante de ella. Él parpadeo y luego sus duras facciones se relajaron.

-¿Has captado algún nombre?

-Solo uno. Chuck. Es a quien arañé cuando salté de la furgoneta.

-¿Cómo era el hombre mayor?

-Ojos negros, helados. Eran de aspecto extraño.

Sakura miró a los cálidos ojos negros de Sasuke para combatir el estremecimiento que causaban los recuerdos, no debería sentirse más segura a su alrededor, pero lo hacía, por alguna razón.

-Frío y simplemente diabólico, Tenía una cicatriz en el mentón.

Se tocó el mentón, todavía atrapada en la pesadilla.

-Aquí. Tenía cerca de cincuenta años, parecía en buena forma, tal vez un metro noventa de alto. Ah, y tenía marcar en el brazo izquierdo. Estaban separadas unos dos centímetros y pasaban desde debajo de la manga de su camiseta hasta el codo. Vi tres de ellas.

Sakura toco su brazo para mostrárselo.

-Cicatrices.

-No lo conozco. Maldita sea. Eso es malo. Si lo conociera, podríamos ocuparnos para siempre, y podría prometerte que no atacaría a más mujeres. ¿Ellos usaron el término _'cazar'_ o eso se te ocurrió a ti?

-Ese fue su término. Dijo que iban a cazarme. Me dio una ventaja de quince minutos y se echó a reír.

El shock se estaba disipando y ella se estaba cabreando.

-Se rió. Le hizo gracia que ellos pudieran cazarme como aun un ciervo. Les dijo que debían despedazarme. Ni siquiera conozco a ese cabronazo. Incluso robaron mi coche y lo escondieron en el bosque para que nadie supiera que debía buscarme.

Respiro hondo, la ira le hacía olvidar lo loca que sonaba su historia.

-Necesito tu teléfono. Necesito llamar a la policía. Llamar a mi amiga Ino. Se preocupará cuando yo no aparezca.

Él dudó u apartó la vista por primera vez.

-Mi teléfono esta averiado. Hace unos días tuvimos una tormenta. No llevo un teléfono móvil. Lo siento.

Estaba mintiendo, y Sakura le miró fijamente lo suficiente como para que él mirara hacia atrás

La culpabilidad apareció en su hermoso rostro mientras dejaba que su mirada la recorriera una vez más, como si tratara de esconderse de su decepción.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?

Sakura se miró a sí misma. Su camisa estaba sucia y rasgada en algunos lugares. Sus pantalones cortos de color caqui tenían rasgaduras y estaban más allá de la suciedad. Vio manchas rojas mezcladas con la hierba y la tierra, las toco, sintiendo el color dejar su rostro.

Era sangre lo que manchaba toda su ropa. Tocó con los dedos sus pantalones cortos, quedando horrorizada.

-¿Qué más pasó? Dijiste que creías que te dieron drogas.

Ella le miró fijamente, pero no dijo una palabra.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te dieron drogas?

Ella se movió rápidamente, su pie desnudo haciendo contacto contra su pecho desnudo. No tenía ni idea de lo que, les había pasado a sus zapatos y no iba a preocuparse por eso cuando le dio una patada lo bastante fuerte como para que se estrellara contra la mesa de centro.

Sakura salto del sofá mientras escuchaba la rotura del cristal y la maldición de Sasuke. Corrió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola abruptamente antes de salir corriendo.

Sin encontrar nada más que bosque, corrió hacia el SUV* negro que estaba aparcado frente a la cabaña.

Cuando alcanzo el SUV tiro de la puerta, solo para encontrársela cerrada con llave.

-¿Dónde vas a ir, Sakura?

Ella jadeo y se giró para ver a Sasuke directamente detrás de ella.

Sakura retrocedió y se apoyó en la camioneta.

-Mantente alejado. Me estas mintiendo. Tienes un teléfono de trabajo o un teléfono móvil o algo así. Acabo de oírte hablar con alguien. ¡Estas planeando drogarme más tarde!

-Mierda—Suspiró Sasuke -¿Escuchaste eso?

Ella solo gruño en respuesta, mirándole con miedo. No podría pasar por alto lo ancho de hombros y musculosos que era, lo cual resultaba desafortunado cuando consideraba que seguramente tendría que luchar contra él para liberarse.

Sasuke tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que había visto. El tipo debía ejercitarse a menudo, para obtener ese tipo de masa corporal y definición, lo cual era más que obvio, ya que no llevaba camiseta.

Cada musculo surcaba por su estómago llegando hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros desteñidos.

Esta vez pudo distinguir su tatuaje, la silueta de un lobo aullando a la luna dibujado con la tinta negra en su brazo, con la palabra _Nightwind_ escrita debajo. Era sencillo, haciéndolo parecer más como una marca.

- ** _"Esto no es bueno"_**

-Te dije que estabas a salvo aquí.

Sasuke se aproximó hacia ella, pero Sakura se estremeció y él dejo caer su brazo.

-Solo iba a darte algo para ayudarte a dormir para poder dejarte sola. Los bosques no son seguros para entrar, y tuve miedo de que intentaras salir detrás de mí, cuando saliera esta noche a cazar a esos otros hombres que te trajeron a mi territorio.

Ella se encogió de nuevo.

- ** _"Cazar. Igual que los otros hombres. Él caza. ¿Realmente le vi cambiar de lobo a hombre? ¡Oh, Dios!"_**

Su mente se tambaleo mientras trataba de aplastarse contra el SUV en un vano intento de salir de esta situación.

Sasuke inhalo profundamente y retrocedió unos pasos. Levanto las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, y luego retrocedió un poco más.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Estas aterrorizada y no hay razón para estarlo. No voy hacerte daño.

-Yo lo vi—Señalo acusadoramente.

Sasuke parpadeo, palideciendo un poco a pesar de su ya blanca piel.

-¿Qué viste?

Ella avanzo lentamente hacia atrás rodeando el SUV.

-Se desnudaron de su ropa delante de mí y se pusieron sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Sakura aclaro su garganta, su voz un susurro silenciado.

-Yo les vi. Cambiaron delante de mi… y luego te vi a ti. Tú eras el lobo azabache.

Sasuke se movió con Sakura, avanzando lentamente, pero no se acercó a ella mientras se miraban.

-Por eso piensas que te han drogado.

No era una pregunta.

-Sabes que tienes una desagradable protuberancia en la frente.

Ella hizo un sonido suave en su garganta.

-Eso es lo que pensé hasta que vi la sangre en mi ropa. Pensé que me frogaron o me golpearon la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, pero la sangre no miente. Mataste a esos lobos y te transformarte en un hombre. A continuación, me levantaste. Estabas cubierto con su sangre.

Echo un vistazo a su ropa y luego levanto la cabeza.

-Realmente sucedió. La prueba está manchando mi ropa.

-Tranquila—dijo Sasuke suavemente –No te asustes. Lo veo en tus ojos. No estás en peligro, Sakura. No te voy a hacer daño.

Sakura se volvió y corrió. Escucho a Sasuke maldecir detrás de ella mientras se alejaba por el camino de tierra.

Tenía que haber una carretera principal en la parte inferior.

Estaba corriendo cuesta abajo y no oyó nada detrás de ella. Sus pies descalzos golpeaban a lo largo de la tierra blanda. Su cuerpo aun le dolía por su carrera anterior, pero necesitaba llegar hasta alguna carretera principal.

Allí podría detener a algún vehículo y llamar a la policía. Necesitaba alejarse de este hombre que le juraba que estaba a salvo… porque ahora sabía que no lo estaba.

Dos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y fue obligada a chocar contra una dura pared de piel desnuda y ásperos vaqueros. Sus pies dejaron el suelo.

Grito y trato de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para golpearle en la cara, pero Sasuke inclino su barbilla fuera del camino y su cabeza se estrelló contra su pecho, en su lugar.

-Maldita sea—Dijo con voz áspera -¡No pelees conmigo! Eres muy pequeña. No quiero hacerte daño accidentalmente.

Ella grito de nuevo y araño los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura como bandas de hierro caliente. Sasuke maldijo fuertemente mientras ella pasaba las uñas por su piel. Sakura sabía que le había hecho sangre. Él cambio su peso en sus brazos y la puso de pie.

Sakura intento patearlo mientras él la arrancaba de sus pies otra vez y la cogía en sus brazos. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

-¡Déjame ir! —Grito, más que poco nerviosa por si la dejaba caer, ya que ella no era exactamente un duendecillo.

-Tranquilízate—Canturreo él –No es seguro para ti correr. Tendrás que tratar conmigo hasta que este seguro de que estas a salvo. Tu misma lo has dicho. Viste sus rostros. Ese hombre mayor que describirte te cazara hasta que este seguro de que estás muerta. Lo creas o no, soy el mejor amigo que tienes en estos bosques.

Dejo de luchar. Era inútil. Patearle no parecía perturbarle y él era increíblemente fuerte. No le estaba haciendo daño, ni la aplastaba para mantenerla inmóvil. Podría sentir sus músculos, ya que estaba encerrada entre sus brazos.

Nunca en su vida se había tan pequeña y tan débil mientras la cargaba de regreso a la cabaña, y eso era exasperante.

La puerta principal estaba abierta. Entro, se volvió y uso el pie para cerrar la puerta. Luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Necesitas una ducha. Voy a llevarte al baño de visitar. Es el único que tiene una ventana demasiado pequeña como para arrastrarse fuera. Es bastante básico, pero tengo toallas, jabón y cosas que puedes utilizar para conseguir limpiarte. Te traeré ropa y luego hablaremos. No trates de escapar. Realmente no quiero herirte por accidente.

Se dirigió a la primera puerta a la derecha, al final de un pasillo con otras cuatro puertas cerradas. Con suavidad puso de pie a Sakura, pero se negó a dejarla ir completamente. Una enorme mano la agarro por la parte superior del brazo, mientras se estiraba y encendía una luz en el baño.

Solo tenía un inodoro, un lavabo y una ducha abierta. Sasuke la empujo suavemente hacia la ducha y la soltó. Se agarró al marco de la cabina de ducha cuando Sakura se alejó de él.

Su oscura mirada se clavó en la de ella.

-Toma una ducha. Hay champú, acondicionador, e incluso algunos cepillos de dientes nuevos en el cajón. Te dejare ropa en el pasillo. Hay un cerrojo en la puerta. Úsalo si lo deseas, pero no es necesario. Nunca he forzado a una mujer en mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora. Dúchate, cálmate luego hablaremos. Te preparare algo para comer. Puedo oír tu estomago retumbando.

Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta de la ducha.

-Estoy aquí afuera, así que no trates de escapar de nuevo.

Sakura se lanzó y tiro del cerrojo una vez que Sasuke dejo el cuarto de baño. Probo la puerta, asegurándose de que realmente quedaba cerrada.

Oyó una suave risa masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura retrocedió y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, temblando de pies a cabeza

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de la autora del libro._**

 ** _Tambor= Esta es una referencia de la autora, hacia la película de Disney "Bambi"_**

 ** _SUV= Es la abreviatura de Sport Utility Vehicle, un todoterreno_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo otro cap. de esta linda adaptación.  
Agradezco los comentario. Sobre todo, me alegra que personas que no necesariamente les gusta el SasuSaku, la lean :D. Lauran tiene grandes libros y me fascina encontrar gente que comparta ese gusto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora limpia, con su piel rosada de ser frotada casi en carne viva para sacar la suciedad y la sangre, Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sentía mejor mientras se estudiaba en el espejo. La toalla estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Su pelo largo y mojado ya estaba rebotando de nuevo a su habitual rizado, en estado rebelde.

Sus ojos jade estaban rodeados de círculos oscuros. Tenía un golpe en la frente con un corte fino a través de él en proceso de curación, pero todavía era una mejora sobre cómo se había visto antes. Toco la herida, sorprendida de que estuviera teñida de verde en vez de negra y azul. Por lo general. Tardaba una semana que se desvanecieran los peores moratones. Tal vez no se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte como había pensado.

Sakura se encogió de hombros u decidió cepillarse los dientes con el cepillo nuevo y la pasta que encontró en el cajón. Se sentía cien veces mejor y más parecida a sí misma, pero todavía se encontraba mirando la puerta con terror mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes. Tendría que desbloquearla y ver si él le había dejado la ropa. ¿Era un truco? ¿Estaría esperando para agarrarla?

Sasuke aún no la había atacado. Y había estado inconsciente. Si fuera un pervertido, ¿No se habría aprovechado ya de ella? No había desbloqueado la cerradura y la había encerrado desnuda en la ducha. Un monstruo lo habría hecho.

Suspiró, caminó hacia la puerta y presionó su oreja contra ella. Cuando solo escucho silencio, se mordió el labio y busco el pestillo. Lo abrió, se tensó y cuando no pasó nada, abrió la puerta. El pasillo estaba vacío. Miró hacia abajo y vio la ropa limpia bien doblada en el suelo. Agarró las prendas, cerró de golpe la puerta del baño y cerró con llave.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras ponía la ropa en el mostrador. La camiseta que le había dado olía a suavizante, y era fácilmente dos veces demasiado grande para ella, pero era cálida y suave. La estiro por su cuerpo, dejándola caer más allá de sus rodillas. Frunció el ceño mientras recogía la segunda y última pieza de ropa. No eran pantalones. Eran un par de calzoncillos tipo bóxer de algodón negro. De hombre. Pronuncio una suave maldición y se los puso. Eran un poco grandes, pero encajaban. Levanto la camiseta y se miró al espejo. Nunca había usado ropa interior de hombre. Eran suaves y cómodos. Suspiro y dejo caer la camiseta. Al menos estaba cubierta y la ropa estaba limpia.

Un golpecito en la puerta la hizo saltar.

-Oye, ¿Tienes hambre o vas a esconderte ahí todo el día? ¿Todo encaja? Te habría dado pantalones, pero mis vaqueros se te caerían y probablemente mis pantalones de chándal dirían la misma historia.

Sakura miró hacia la puerta y suspiró.

-No sé si quiero salir o no. En el mejor de los casos, eres un mentiroso, y en el peor caso, un loco hombre-lobo. Con mi suerte, eres los dos.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

-Sí. Te mentí. Tengo un teléfono. No puedo dejarte usarlo, pero te diré por qué. Sal, come algo conmigo y no te mentiré más.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Eras el lobo azabache, ¿Verdad?

Los segundos pasaron.

-Sí. Ese soy yo, Sakura. Soy un lobo. Aunque no estoy loco. Incluso si suena así, prometo que no lo estoy.

-¿De verdad admites que eres un auténtico lobo o acaso te estas riendo de mí?

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué viste?

-Te vi pasar de ser un lobo azabache a convertirte en un hombre desnudo.

-Admití que soy ese lobo. ¿Qué más quieres?

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y apoyo la frente en ella.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué eres?

Sakura sabía que estaba en el pasillo, pero no se dio cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaba hasta que hablo suavemente contra el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sal y te contaré todo. Estas a salvo conmigo. No te haré daño. Te he salvado ¿Recuerdas?

Nunca olvidaría esa pelea en el bosque. Salvo su vida. Mato a esas otras terribles criaturas. Todavía no la había herido. De hecho, había sido extrañamente considerado. Suspiro y dio la vuelta a la cerradura antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, todavía cuestionando su cordura por confiar en él.

Sasuke había retrocedido para apoyarse contra la pared opuesta.

-Hola.

Él le dio una sonrisa, mostrando un juego de hoyuelos debajo de la barba y el bigote, que la hacían parecer peligrosamente guapo.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre?

Sus cejas se alzaron mientras la miraba fijamente, viéndola vestida solo con su camiseta y sus calzoncillos casi escondidos.

-Mi camiseta es casi como un vestido para ti. Todo lo que te falta es un cinturón y tacones altos.

-¿Qué eres? —Repitió ella, negándose a dejarse dominar, sin importar lo convincente que fuera.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Un hombre.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza negativamente ya que ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. Él arqueo la ceja y señalo su pecho sin camisa.

-Mírame otra vez. Definitivamente soy un hombre.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle, como él sugería. Tenía un cuerpo increíble. Musculoso, blanco, perfecto. Dio un paso dentro del pasillo y miro su rostro. Era increíblemente guapo. Sexy.

Y se convertía en un lobo… uno mortal

Debajo del encanto casual, todavía podía sentirlo. Había algo salvaje e indomable en el poderoso y apasionado hombre apoyando contra aquella pared.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tócame. No muerdo. Soy un hombre, Sakura. Carne y sangre como las tuyas. Puedes tocarme. Es seguro. No te haré daño.

Sakura levanto la mano y espero que no notara que se estremecía. Suavemente colocó la mano sobre su estómago.

Era cálido, duro como una roca y definitivamente de carne. Trazó sus dedos más abajo y los músculos de su estómago se apretaron. Vio un fino brillo de piel de gallina sobre la suave piel. Parecía humano, pero…

-Todavía te conviertes en un lobo.

Su voz fue baja y ronca.

-Nací de esa manera. Soy un hombre y algo más. Nunca en mi vida he herido a una mujer. Mi padre era como tú. Solo humano. Mi madre era como yo. Era algo más. Él se fue cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí. No le conocí, pero soy mitad humano, así que tenemos eso en común. No soy totalmente diferente a ti.

Sakura le miró fijamente. Estaba compartiendo cosas personales con ella. Se preguntó por qué, pero estaba agradecida. Le hacía más normal a sus ojos. Dejo caer la mano y dio un paso atrás.

-Hay una pequeña población de nosotros en los Estados Unidos. No soy el único de mi especie. A tu gente le gusta llamarnos Hombres-Lobos, pero hay muchos malentendidos sobre nosotros. No somos nada parecido a lo que ves en las películas. Esas ideas son en su mayoría fantasías. La realidad es que tenemos familias como tú. Trabajos como tú. Amigos como tú. La mayoría de las veces estamos tratando de proteger lo nuestro… como tú.

-Esos otros hombres querían matarme—dijo con inquietud -¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no quieres matarme? ¿Qué te hace diferente? ¿Los lobos no cazan humanos?

-Esos otros lobos eran unos idiotas. No sé por qué querían hacerte daño. Eso es inquietantemente jodido y te puedo prometer, que la mayoría de nosotros no vamos por ahí secuestrando y matando seres humanos inocentes. Si comes, intentare explicarte por qué pienso que fuiste atacada.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente era horriblemente ingenua por creerle, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke volvió, la estudio cuidadosamente y luego camino hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo en la parte superior.

-¿Por qué no bajas primero? Odiaría que me volvieras a patear y me enviaras volando por las escaleras.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

-Siento lo de la mesa de café.

Sasuke le sonrió.

-Todo está bien. Solo se rompió la taza. La mesa sobrevivió. Eres luchadora. Me gusta eso. Además, ¿Quién soy yo para estar enfadado contigo por tratar de defenderte? Es un buen rasgo para tener. Sin embargo, prefiero que vayas primero.

Sakura se movió alrededor de él y bajo las escaleras. Él se quedó detrás de ella y señalo hacia la cocina. Olía la comida y su estómago gruño. Sasuke le toco la parte baja de la espalda.

-Comamos. Tenía un poco de sopa de carne y verduras de sobra, así que lo calenté. No quería que tuvieras que esperar demasiado tiempo para conseguir algo de comida. Es casera. No es de lata ni nada.

Había hecho sándwiches de pavo para acompañar la sopa. Debía de haber preparado la comida cuando había abierto la puerta del pasillo para conseguir la ropa.

Sasuke saco una silla para ella. Sakura se sorprendió de sus buenos modales y él comentó

-Mi madre me enseñó a ser un caballero. Estamos en forma humana más a menudo que no. Mi madre no crio un animal—Se rio entre dientes –Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tomo una silla delante de ella.

-Te serví leche. Espero que esté bien.

Sakura asintió y probó la sopa. Estaba increíblemente buena. Sakura hubiera pensando que estaba deliciosa incluso si no estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Los sándwiches de pavo también estaban buenos. Se lo comió todo. Sasuke comió dos veces más que ella. Había limpiado dos cuencos de sopa y tres bocadillos. Fue solo cuando se encontró mirando al plato y bol vacíos que Sakura pensó en estar avergonzada por lo rápido que había devorado esa comida. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

-Gracias. Estaba realmente bueno.

-Soy un excelente cocinero. Mi madre siempre quiso una niña para pasarle todas las recetas de la familia, ya que sus dos hermanos murieron y ella era la última de su linaje. En vez de eso, me consiguió a mí—Se encogió de hombros –Así que llegué a ser el hijo que lo aprendió todo, incluyendo la receta de la abuela Ellen de pastel de melocotón y como hacer un estofado increíble como mi tío-abuelo Greg.

Sakura sonrió

-Entiendo eso hacia cierto punto. Mi padre quería un niño. Me consiguió en su lugar. Me apunto a cada deporte que pudo. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso cuando llegue a la escuela secundaria. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la junta escolar para ver si podía obligarme a ser jugador de futbol, ya que no aceptaban chicas.

Un ceño fruncido marcó el rostro de Sasuke.

-Creí que habías dicho que tenías un hermano

Sakura asintió.

-Lo tengo. Tenemos padres diferentes. Mi madre estaba casada con el padre de Gaara. Se divorciaron. Conoció a mi padre y quedó embarazada de mí. Mi padre quería casarse con ella, pero todavía estaba enamorada de su exmarido. Volvieron a estar juntos. Gaara y yo nos criamos en la misma casa, pero yo pasaba los fines de semana con mi padre. Él era activo en mi vida y yo soy su única hija. Realmente quería un chico. Gaara siempre me animó también a endurecerme. Incluso cuando crecí y perdí el interés en los deportes, estuvo de acuerdo con mi padre. No era un idiota, simplemente tenía miedo de que los chicos me atacaran porque…

Sasuke arqueo una ceja cuando dejo de hablar

-¿Por qué eres muy atractiva?

-Gracias, pero en realidad no.

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más porque él sonaba sincero en una forma que no había escuchado antes de un hombre.

-Nunca he sido delgada. Los niños se metían conmigo porque era bajita y redonda. Gaara me enseñó a defenderme, ya que no siempre podía estar ahí para protegerme de los matones.

-No tienes sobrepeso. Eres exuberante. Femenina.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza, dándole otra sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Siempre pensé que ese era uno de los beneficios de las mujeres humanas, su suavidad. Estoy seguro de que los hombres que conoces les gustas mucho.

-Yo, um…- Hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo responder a eso, así que dijo –Gracias, creo, pero no es totalmente cierto. Es mucho más socialmente aceptable ser delgada. He trabajado muy duro para perder peso. Compre una cinta de correr, me apunte a un gimnasio y me metí en uno de esos programas de dieta donde se compra la comida, así estaría más delgada para mi boda. Perdí nueve kilos y logré caber en mi vestido de ensueño.

Sasuke miró su mano.

-¿No tienes anillo de boda? ¿Te lo robaron? No mencionaste la necesidad de llamar a un marido.

-Estoy divorciada. Me casé con el tipo equivocado.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y bajo su mirada de nuevo a su plato.

-Estuvimos casados poco más de un año antes de que me diera cuenta de que era un imbécil dominante. Sasori fue el que me empujo a perder peso, así que debería haber sabido lo superficial que era. El viaje de control fue bastante malo, pero después descubrí que estaba acostándose con otras mujeres. Me fui y nunca miré hacia atrás. Todavía intento mantenerme en forma, pero soy naturalmente exuberante, como has dicho.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Sakura miro su mano de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho.

-¿No hay anillo de bodas?

-No—Sonrió –Aun no. No he encontrado la correcta. Pensé que lo había hecho una vez, pero no pudo manejar mi vida.

-¿Quieres decir tu secreto?

-Era como yo. No era por eso. No le gustaba mi trabajo. Ser medio humano lo hizo un poco duro, creciendo alrededor de cambiantes de sangre pura. Tuve que luchar mucho cuando los otros hombres pensabas que era presa fácil o más débil por mis genes medio humanos. Me hice tan bueno en pelear que nadie podía vencerme. Me dieron mi trabajo por eso. Soy la policía de mi clase en esta área. A ella no le gustaba. Quería una vida más tranquila que estar acoplada con un ejecutor.

Se estremeció al recordar que él la había salvado.

-Luchaste y ganaste contra otros tres lobos.

-Sí—Asintió –La mayoría de mi especie no podría haber ganado ese tipo de pelea.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar sus anchos hombros desnudos y sus poderosos brazos.

-Estas realmente en forma.

-Sakura—Su voz captó algo seductor y convincente –No me mires así.

La mirada de ella voló hacia la suya. Aquellos ojos negros se habían oscurecido mientras él la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, haciéndola sentir como una presa completamente diferente. Ella se movió en su asiento cuando una onda caliente hormigueó, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo desde esa mirada, haciendo que todos los vellos minúsculos de sus brazos se erizaran.

-Todavía soy un hombre—advirtió con esa misma baja captura en su voz –Y eres muy atractiva para mí.

Sakura encontró con su mirada por igual, aunque quería cambiar una vez más, bajo la oleada de tensión que de repente estaba espesa en el aire. Él se aclaró la garganta, haciendo desaparecer toda evidencia de buen humor mientras miraba lejos de ella como si estuviera desesperado por una distracción.

-Somos una especie territorial y esta es nuestra tierra. Los hombres que te cogieron no pertenecen a esta área. Otros cambiantes a veces tratan de hacerse cargo de un territorio. Sospecho que alguien está pensando en iniciar una guerra con nosotros. Se ha hecho en el pasado y seguirá sucediendo. Creo que te capturaron porque querían dejar tu cuerpo en nuestra tierra para que te encontráramos y supiéramos que estábamos siendo desafiados. Es…- Sasuke se encogió de hombros -…una cosa jodida que hacen algunos de mi clase.

-No quiero formar ninguna parte de vuestra guerra.

-Y no te culpo. Va en contra de nuestras leyes arrastras a los humanos a nuestro mundo. Desafortunadamente, no todo el mundo cumple la ley. Igual que los humanos, hay cambiantes nobles y otros malvados. Algunos siguen las reglas y otros que las rompen. Bien. Mal. Así que pienso que por eso te raptaron, por eso te trajeron aquí y querían matarte.

Dejo que esa información se hundiera en ella.

-Sé que mentiste sobre el teléfono para evitar que llamara a la policía, pero tengo que llamar a mi amiga Ino. Estará muy preocupada. Entiendo por qué no quieres que llame a la policía. Me acusarían de estar loca de todos modos ¿No? Quiero decir, ha habido historias sobre los hombres-lobo alrededor de cientos de años y todo el mundo piensa que son pura ficción. Nadie me creería. Querrían arrastrarme a un hospital psiquiátrico si comenzara a decir lo que realmente me paso. Solo quiero irme a casa.

Sasuke suspiro profundamente.

-Aun no has tenido en cuenta que uno de los cuatro que te persiguió esta por ahí y viste la cara del quinto lobo. Probablemente era su Alfa. Su líder. Fuiste tomada de una gasolinera y si alguien no vio tu secuestro y lo denuncio como sucedió, estoy seguro de que ahora alguien te habrá echado de menos. La policía te buscara. Es otra manada también tiene tu coche. Eso significa que ese imbécil puede descubrir quién eres, cuál es tu nombre y donde vives. Te matará, Sakura. No tiene elección. Tiene que proteger su identidad y los secretos de su manada.

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

-Hasta que podamos averiguar quién es ese tipo y liquidarlo, no estarás a salvo. Dejarte hacer llamadas y permitir que te vayas significaría ayudar a ese bastardo a encontrar y matarte. No pienses que vuestras leyes humanas los detendrán. Puedes hacer que tu cuerpo desaparezca de maneras que no quieres saber, pero tienes que confiar en que no dejare que eso suceda. No arriesgue mi vida para salvar la tuya para que pudieras morir de todos modos. Quiero que vivas. Llamar a tu amiga, también la pondría en peligro a ella. No quieres eso, ¿Verdad? No querrás arrastrar a tu amiga a esta guerra.

-No.

La sacudida del miedo enfermizo la hizo sentir físicamente enferma, cuando pensó en Ino.

-Está embarazada y comprometida. Íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntar para comprar su vestido de novia. Se acaban de enterar de lo del bebé y están planeando casarse antes de que comience a notarse. Suena como una boda de penalti, pero han estado viviendo juntos durante dos años. Sus familias están encantadas. Estaba muy emocionada por ella… y ahora pasó esto. Odio que esto arruine un momento tan feliz para ella.

-Es por eso que necesitas quedarte aquí y no contactar con nadie hasta que todo se acabe. Es más seguro para ellos si no saben nada. Deja que mi gente se encargue de esto cuando tengamos a esos gilipollas, serás libre. No debería tomar más de un par de días. Llegaremos con una historia de cobertura para que les cuentes a todos. Tal vez que alguien te secuestro y luego te escapaste en el bosque. Diremos que te perdiste o algo así. Tendremos tiempo para pensar en ello y conseguir una buena cobertura. Yo personalmente te llevaré lo más cerca de la cuidad de Dryer y te dejare en el bosque junto a la carretera. Puedes llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda y yo te seguiré para asegurarme de que te llevan a la policía. Solo tienes que esperar, Sakura. Vamos a buscar a ese maldito bastardo y a protegerte. Lo encontraremos. Mi gente está en el bosque en este momento rastreando de donde vinieron esos bastardos.

Sasuke parecía de corazón y sincero. Su determinación de protegerla era más que enternecedora, lo suficiente para hacer que hiciera algo estúpido… como creerle.

Sakura asintió lentamente, tratando de no pensar en lo que les pasaba a las mujeres ingenuas que confiaban en las buenas intenciones del gran lobo malo.

-Está bien.

Sasuke la miro con recelo, como si no estuviera seguro de su determinación a confiar en él.

-¿No más huir de mí?

-Me quedaré.

Obviamente satisfecho, se levantó y empezó a despejar la mesa. Sakura vaciló y luego decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle. Lavaron los platos uno al lado del otro, mientras el silencio y la gravedad de su situación colgaban pesadamente en el aire.

El guapísimo y enorme hombre que estaba a su lado lavaba los platos, mientras ella los secaba. Él le lanzo una sonrisa cuando terminaron y luego se volvió para mirarla.

-Mi madre solía decir que muchas manos hacen que la luz funcione.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, casi como si estuviera sintiendo nostalgia, pero creyó ver un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos cuando confesó:

-Ha estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Probablemente suena estúpido para un humano, extrañar a mi madre. Sé que los humanos son muy um… singulares. Se mueven solos por todo el país, pero los lobos disfrutan de la compañía. Nos quedamos cerca de nuestra familia y necesitamos a nuestra manada para sobrevivir. Deseamos el compañerismo. Nuestras vidas giran alrededor de eso.

-Entiendo. Los humanos no son tan singulares como crees. También nos gusta la compañía.

Sakura metió un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja, incapaz de creerse la conversación completamente extraña que estaba teniendo.

-Yo también vivo sola. Sé lo difícil que puede ser.

Sasuke estaba en silencio, estudiándola de una manera que dejaba su piel hormigueando mientras dejaba que su mirada la recorriera, usando nada más que su camiseta.

-Tu ex era un idiota por dejarte ir. Eso es algo humano. Los lobos se emparejan de por vida. No tenemos divorcios en nuestro mundo.

-Pero has dicho que tu padre se fue.

-Era humano y también un idiota—Le recordó -¿Puedes jurar que te quedaras dentro? He quitado los teléfonos. Quiero confiar en ti, pero tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco. Necesito salir y ayudar a mi gente a cazar a ese Alfa hijo de puta. Se suponía que teníamos que salir a correr, pero ahora se trata de trabajo, así que los otros lobos estarán ocupados. Estarás a salvo dentro de la cabaña.

Le dirigió la mirada de disculpa.

-Las llaves del SUV se vienen conmigo. No hay un segundo juego de llaves. Es un paseo muy largo hacia una carretera y va a haber cambiantes esta noche. Volveré dentro de unas horas. ¿Juras que te quedaras aquí, donde estas a salvo?

Sakura asintió en silencio, sin confiar en sí misma para decirlo en voz alta. Todo parecía demasiado loco para ser real.

Sasuke salió de la cocina y Sakura le siguió hasta la puerta principal. Estaba tratando de no dar un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que se iba. Este hombre-lobo, fuera lo que fuese, la dejaba desorientada. Era demasiado ancho y musculoso, increíblemente alto y demasiado guapo para su cordura, y había una honestidad en él que resonaba en ella más de lo que debería. La idea de que estuviera tan solo la molestaba. Simplemente no podía aclarar sus pensamientos y obtener un control de la situación cuando él le estaba dando esas miradas que le causaban un dolor entre las piernas que no quería tener que reconocer.

Sasuke giro el pomo y miró hacia ella.

-Es posible que desees mantenerte alejada de las ventanas durante los próximos minutos. Voy a desnudarme. Por favor, deja mis vaqueros en el porche. No creo que aprecies que tenga que regresar desnudo. A diferencia de lo que sale en algunas películas, no podemos cambiar con ropas. Se enredan y eso lo hace difícil, una vez estamos en forma de lobo. Siéntete libre de sentirte como en casa.

Cerro la puerta antes de que ella pudiera responder y se encontró mirando fijamente a la madera envejecida con incrédulo aturdimiento.

- ** _"Bueno, ¡Eso no ayudó a mi cordura!"_**

Sakura vaciló unos dos segundos antes de correr hacia una de las ventanas. Se asomó, apenas moviendo la cortina. La espalda de Sasuke estaba hacia ella y no oba a extrañarse al verle cambiar. Necesitaba confirmación de que no se iba a volver loca.

Él saco sus llaves del bolsillo y tiró de sus vaqueros más allá de sus caderas. No llevaba ropa interior. Sakura miró su trasero perfecto. Tenía el mejor culo que había visto en un hombre. Era pálido por todas partes y eso solo le añadía atractivo. Se bajó los pantalones por las piernas para revelar unos musculosos muslos. Vio heridas en una de sus piernas. Marcas de mordiscos. Sabía que eran de su lucha anterior con los tres lobos. Parecían casi curadas. Sakura apartó la mirada de las heridas.

No era un hombre peludo. Algunos hombres tenían las piernas muy peludas, pero Sasuke no, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que era un lobo a tiempo parcial. Ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por un momento mientras intentaba recordarse a sí misma que solo estaba buscando la confirmación de que todo esto era real, en lugar de ser perversa y espiarle. No se suponía que fuera a revisarle, pero el hombre tenía un cuerpo de infierno. Era difícil no apreciarlo.

Sasuke dejó caer sus llaves encima de sus vaqueros y se agachó. El cambio ocurrió tan rápido, que parpadeo por el impacto. En cuestión de segundos había pasado de piel a pelaje.

Todavía estaba tratando de aceptar que el enorme lobo azabache era el mismo tipo que la había ayudado a lavar los platos mientras Sasuke tomaba sus llaves con sus poderosas mandíbulas, saltaba del porche y corría hacia el bosque. Nunca miro hacia atrás y ella se quedó mirando el par de pantalones vaqueros que yacían en el escalón inferior una vez que se había ido. Eso era todo lo que quedaba del hombre que había sido.

Sakura dejó caer la cortina, se acercó al sofá y se sentó con fuerza. No estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sasuke era un hombre-lobo realmente. Debería estar aterrorizada de él, pero mientras rebuscaba en sus emociones, no era miedo lo que encontraba. Era fascinación, una forma extraña de seguridad en la que no estaba segura de que debería confiar, y… deseo.

El shock por esa revelación la atravesó. Estaba sexualmente atraída por aquel hombre alto y de pelo oscuro con genes mixtos

Miro aturdida alrededor de la cabaña, incapaz de creer el giro que su vida había tomado en las ultimas veinticuatro horas. Había despertado ayer como una mujer sensata que estaba feliz con su vida ordenada, sin incidentes. Por aburrida que fuera, le gustaba su carrera como contable autónoma, con una lista considerable de clientes con pequeñas empresas. Gozaba de la libertad de trabajar por su cuenta y no responder ante nadie.

Había hecho una mala elección una vez cuando había sido más joven y se había casado con Sasori, pero había planeado no caer nunca más con el tipo equivocado y renunciar a su autoestima.

Ahora, estaba atrapada dentro de una cabaña en el bosque y deseando al gran lobo malo


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy de vuelta con la actualización!**  
 **Gracias a los comentarios, a los que siguen la adaptación y a los lectores en general.**

 _Bien_ _ **respondiendo al comentario de Emma**_ _(Lo hago por aquí, porque ella no tiene una cuenta) diré que, Sip, conozco de primera mano el problema que me planteaste,yo soy fans de una de las pag. que se dedicaba a promocionar sus libro en ingles, y la cual fue injustamente acusada de algo que no hacia._  
 _Personalmente espero que como adaptación, no se vea inmiscuida en ese problema pero si llegara a pasar solo me tocara eliminarla :/ (Cosa que espero no pase). Personalmente no tengo ninguna posición ni a favor de Laurann, ni en contra. Por lo que, como dije, solo espero que la adaptación no se vea perjudicada por ninguna de las cosas que pasaron, ni por la personas a las que pueda molestar, por hacer "Promoción" a una autora que las decepciono :D_  
 _Pero_ _ **gracias por la preocupación Emma ^^**_

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la actualización.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se dirigió directamente al bosque sin mirar atrás, aunque había sentido la mirada de Sakura posada en él, desde el momento en que salió al porche. Trató de no pensar en ella observándole cambiar a una de las mismas criaturas que casi la habían matado. Trató aún más de no pensar en su reacción ante él antes de que cambiara, porque lo había captado, incluso desde allí afuera… la inconfundible esencia del deseo femenino.

Los lobos no eran conocidos por la moderación cuando se trataba de cosas carnales, como el olor de la lujuria femenina, pero Sasuke era más fuerte que la mayoría. Tal vez eran sus genes humanos los que le permitían ejercer un poco más de control sexual, pero su fuerza de voluntad era muy delgada cuando concernía a Sakura. Se sentía muy carnal, más de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Tal vez nunca.

Pero aún más desconcertante que el deseo que fluía a través de su torrente sanguíneo, le perturbaba lo fácil que era exponerse a esta mujer. Como humano. Incluso le había hablado de la pérdida de su madre. Eso era algo que mantenía encerrado con fuerza, ya que era una especie de debilidad y los lobos no eran conocidos por hacerse vulnerables a extraños fuera de su manada.

Ni siquiera había hablado con sus Alfas al respecto, aunque Nagato y Naruto eran mucho más propensos a entender que un ser humano. También habían sufrido pérdidas, y más aún, eran lobos. Su propia especie. Algo que hasta esta tarde le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Había pasado toda una vida negando cualquier tipo de conexión con los humanos a pesar de su padre, o más probablemente a causa de él. No es que el lobo en él estuviera preocupado por complicación, no tan pequeña, de toda una vida de resentimiento dirigida hacia toda la raza humana.

Tomo todo de Sasuke centrarse en el trabajo en cuestión y no volver atrás para hacer algo más interesante que un barrido de la esencia de aquellos lobos en el bosque. No estaba seguro de lo que habría pasado si la seguridad de Sakura no estuviera en juego. Algo que probablemente la habría sorprendido más de lo que ya lo había hecho, porque quería encontrar la fuente de ese deseo femenino y reclamarlo como el sucio perro que podía ser, pero afortunadamente también tenía la innegable compulsión de eliminar esta amenaza para ella. Eso era más importante para él que el sexo. Incluso El lobo en él estaba de acuerdo, lo cual era tan inusual como todo lo demás acerca de su reacción ante esta humana.

El lobo era un ser completamente feroz, uno cuyas necesidades eran muy simples: Sobrevivir, servir a la manada, follar. No necesariamente en ese orden, especialmente cuando una mujer olía tan dulce como lo hacía Sakura Haruno.

Sería otra historia si ella fuera una loba. Se sentía muy protector con ella, a pesar de que no era de la manada.

Eso significaba que podría ser muy compatible con ella, y normalmente lo exploraría, y una hembra loba estaría muy dispuesta a intercambiar sexo y ver si estaban bien acoplados en más de una forma, pero los humanos conectaban de manera diferente.

Los cambiantes se emparejaban de por vida una vez que encontraban la pareja correcta. En todos los casos, un macho cambiante existía para proteger a su pareja. Superaba a todos sus otros instintos, incluso el de su propia supervivencia.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué sentía así hacia Sakura. La química del hombre-lobo en su mejor momento. Eso sucedía todo el tiempo, pero no con un humano. Al menos no tan a menudo. Había lobos que decidían emparejarse con humanos. Su madre era una de ellos, pero mira lo bien que había resultado y la suya no era la única historia triste que había visto.

Decidiendo centrarse en los asuntos que tenía delante, subió los escalones de una cabaña de dos pisos que estaba escondida en la par más densa y oscura del bosque. Esta aún más apartada que la cabaña de Sasuke, y eso decía algo. Dejo caer sus llaves, cambio de forma y llamo a la puerta, encontrándose casi sin aire en forma humana. Había estado corriendo sin darse cuenta. Cogió las llaves mientras esperaba.

-¿Quién es?

-Sé que puedes olerme.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos ante el agudo y predador gruñido del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Sasuke. Abre, Juugo. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, tratando de esconder una sonrisa, porque Juugo probablemente trataría de quitarle la cabeza si miraba a través de la mirilla y lo veía. Como su vecino más cercano, Sasuke consideraba su deber visitar a Juugo por lo menos alguna vez a la semana, y siempre tenía algo de encanto para que abriera la puerta.

-Una manada de renegados invadió el territorio hoy… en nuestro lado de los bosques.

Sasuke no tenía paciencia para ser encantador en esta visita.

-Atacaron a una hembra humana inocente. Querías dejar su cuerpo mutilado como una advertencia para una guerra inminente por el territorio.

Sasuke gruñó ante el recuerdo, su cuerpo se apretó repentinamente por la rabia.

Juugo abrió la puerta. Con el torso desnudo y descalzo, su largo cabello naranja colgaba de sus amplios hombros. Las profundas y dañinas cicatrices, que nunca dejaban de ser dolorosas de ver, eran claramente visibles en su musculoso pecho y brazos.

Sus claros ojos se estrecharon, su rostro enmarañado de retorció de furia.

-¿La mataron?

-No, está de vuelta en mi cabaña. Está algo magullada y muy asustada, pero se curará.

-¿Qué pasó con los lobos que la atacaron?

-Están muertos.

La voz de Sasuke era más de lobo que humana.

-Pero su Alfa escapó, junto con uno de los otros rebeldes. Tengo la intención de remediar eso.

Buscando una distracción para esconder lo profundamente que le molestaba que Sakura hubiera sido cazada, arrojó sus llaves sobre una de las sillas del porche.

-Las dejaré aquí mientras cazamos. Tuve que desconectar mis teléfonos, para no arriesgarme a que ella llame a la policía.

-Ella sabe sobre nosotros. ¿Qué tiene que decir Nagato sobre eso?

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo.

-La humana es mi problema. Está bajo mi protección.

Las cejas de Juugo se elevaron. Por primera vez, el intenso ceño que siempre llevaba se alivió para mostrar genuina sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia Sasuke, olisqueando con curiosidad, obviamente buscando el característico olor del sexo.

Cuando Juugo no encontró nada, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Cogeré mi rifle.

Sasuke cambió de forma sin contestar y se dirigió hacia los escalones para esperar. Prefería su forma de lobo. Esto hacia que sus pensamientos fueran más claros, menos confusos. En este estado, tenía un objetivo… eliminar la amenaza hacia Sakura porque olía bien y se veía increíblemente sexy usando solo su camisa y tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, ella le permitiría averiguar si sabía tan bien como olía.

-La política de la manada no es mi problema. Ni tampoco lo es el ser humano al que obviamente estas husmeando.

Juugo cerró la puerta detrás de él. No se había molestado en ponerse más ropa, pero una 9 milímetros estaba ahora metida en sus vaqueros. Agarro un rifle semiautomático en la mano derecha.

-Pero están jodiendo con mi lado del bosque. Ese es mi problema.

Juugo no podía cambiar de forma. La explosión que le marco ocho años atrás lo hizo imposible. Le había convertido en un lobo solitario. Aunque no necesitaba cambiar para ser casi salvaje y ferozmente intimidante. Un disparo mortal. Un luchador despiadado. En sus mejores días, Juugo era salvaje e impredecible. Con la excepción de Nagato, que era primo de Juugo, la mayoría de los otros lobos de la manada le evitaba por miedo.

Era el tipo que Sasuke quería para esta misión. A Juugo no le importaría ayudarle a matar a unos cuantos lobos, si capturaban a ese Alfa y al resto de su manada.

.

.

.

Sakura encendió las luces mientras afuera oscurecía.

Alimento el fuego con más troncos para mantenerlo en marcha.

El viento golpeaba la cabaña. Sonaba como una tormenta acercándose, por la forma en la que las ráfagas se habían levantado en la última hora, y ella abrazo sus brazos contra su pecho para luchar con si creciente inquietud. Tan loco como era, tenía esa increíble explosión de energía que la dejaba tan al borde que estaba prácticamente saltando en su piel.

Debería estar agotada después de pasar toda la mañana corriendo por su vida, pero en su lugar sentía como si todavía pudiera recorres cientos de kilómetros. A pesar del frio en el aire, estaba sudorosa, inquieta, sintiéndose como si tuviera que estar haciendo algo, cualquier cosa. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida.

Rebuscó por toda la cabaña después de que Sasuke se fuera u no había encontrado un teléfono, tal como él le había prometido. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había mirado, pero sentía como si lo necesitara. Era como si hubiera un agujero en su interior que necesitara ser llenado, por lo que abrió cajones y miro en los armarios. Frenéticamente. Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba buscando.

Había cuatro dormitorios arriba. Uno había sido convertido en un gimnasio. A Sasuke le gustaba levantar pesas y por el conjunto de contrapesos en la barra, podía levantar más de ciento cuarenta kilos. Otro de los cuartos era para almacenamiento. Otro dormitorio solo mantenía una cama doble y un tocador.

El principal dormitorio tenía una cama tamaño King-size y un juego de muebles de caoba. Había algunas ropas en el suelo.

Obviamente, era la habitación en la que vivía, pero como el resto de la casa, estaba en su mayoría limpia.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera mientras se mordía su labio inferior, todavía sintiéndose llena de energía nerviosa. Tal vez era una especie de subida retrasada de adrenalina por el ataque anterior.

O tal vez era pánico por Sasuke.

Había estado fuera por unas cinco horas. ¿Cuándo iba a regresar? No esperaba que se marchara tanto tiempo y no estaba segura de por qué le necesitaba tanto, pero lo hacía.

Había encontrado el interruptor de la lámpara exterior al caer el sol. El porche estaba iluminado, pero mas allá del circulo de luz, solo había negrura. El bosque estaba misteriosamente tranquilo. Excepto por el golpeteo del viento, algo que no ayudaba con sus nervios.

- ** _"¿Sasuke estará bien? ¿Se habrá topado con más de esos malvados hombres-lobo?"_**

Una violenta ráfaga sacudió de nuevo la cabaña y oyó que la madre crujía. Sakura tembló, pero no por el frio. Era una mujer independiente que vivía sola y dirigía su propio negocio, pero había tenido un largo día y esta noche estaba asustada.

Tal vez de ahí venia la energía. Miedo. No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía con Sasuke, pero se sentía más segura cuando él estaba aquí y quería que volviera.

Le necesitaba.

- ** _"Y si esos hombres me buscan y vienen a la cabaña de Sasuke?"_**

Sakura sospechaba que también estaba trabajando en un severo caso de shock post traumático.

No había encontrado ningún arma en la casa. Había buscado después de que la búsqueda del teléfono no produjera ningún resultado. Incluso había rebuscado en el armario ropero de Sasuke. Este hombre tenía muchos vaqueros y camisetas. También le gustaba el cuero. Tenía dos chaquetas, cuatro pares de pantalones y tres juegos de botas de cuero en su armario.

Ningún arma.

Las ventanas temblaron mientras la tormenta hacia estragos. Ella se sacudió hacia ese sonido, su corazón se aceleró.

- ** _"¿Dónde diablos está Sasuke?"_**

Se mordió el labio una vez más, sorprendida de que no estuviera ya sangrando. Los nervios la hacían morderse el labio interior, muchísimo. Lo sentía hinchado, por lo que obligo a sus dientes a liberarlo y camino hacia el sofá en su lugar. Se sentó y miro fijamente al fuego sin mirar por un largo rato, antes de que un aullido rompiera la noche.

Sakura saltó debido a la media tonelada de nervios que inundaban su sistema. Sonaba muy cerca, por lo que se levantó y se volvió expectante hacia la puerta.

- ** _"Dios mío, por favor, deja que sea Sasuke"_**

Todo en ella estaba tenso, pero algo en lo profundo le decía que las cosas serían mejores una vez que Sasuke volviera a estar con ella. Tal vez esa sensación de vacío y dolor se detendría. Abrazo su pecho de nuevo… y luego oyó algo en el porche.

Corrió hacia la chimenea y agarro el atizador por si acaso no era Sasuke. Miro a la puerta antes de oír otro sonido desde fuera. La madera crujió y esta vez no era el viento.

Espero, su cuerpo era como un cable eléctrico lleno de tensión. Si era Sasuke, tendría que ponerse los vaqueros que había dejado fuera. Vio el pomo de la puerta girar, pero se detuvo ya que ella lo había bloqueado. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, esperando a que Sasuke la llamara y le hiciera saber que era él para poder desbloquearla.

En lugar de la voz de Sasuke, oyó algo raspar la madrea. Ella retrocedió mientras el pomo volvía a girar. El terror la golpeo con fuerza mientras la puerta empezaba a abrirse lentamente.

Después, se obligó a relajarse, recordando que Sasuke se había llevado sus llaves con él. Excepto que no fue Sasuke quien entro.

La respiración de Sakura quedó atrapada con el terror mientras miraba fijamente al hombre delgado y alto que caminaba desnudo dentro de la cabaña. Probablemente tenía unos veinte años, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello corto y castaño. Él la miro sorprendido. Un ceño fruncido le nublo la frente mientras se quedaba allí agarrando el pomo de la puerta, antes de oler el aire con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La voz de Sakura tembló. El ceño del intruso se profundizo.

-Esa es mi pregunta. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Sakura retrocedió, agarrando el atizador como un bate de beisbol.

-Sasuke no está aquí.

-Buenas noticias para mí.

Su mirada bajo para captarla a toda ella mientras dejaba escapar un silbido bajo.

-Bonitas piernas. ¿Estas usando algo debajo de eso?

Cerro la puerta detrás de él.

-Te vez muy sabrosa y hueles muy dulce. Jesús, hueles dulce.

-Vete. Ahora

Sakura apretó el arma a pesar de sus manos sudorosas y le recordó una vez más:

-Sasuke no está aquí.

El hombre se rio entre dientes, como si caminar desnudo dentro de una casa pudiera ser una situación normal para él.

-Te he escuchado la primera vez. ¿De dónde eres, monada? Eres una pequeña cosa con curvas por miles. Nunca había visto una perra como tú, pero me gustas. ¿Dónde te recogió Sasuke? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esta área?

Dio un paso hacia ella.

-No huelo a Sasuke en ti, por lo que a mí respecta, eso te hace juego limpio. Si está ahí fuera cuando te tiene en su casa, no te merece.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada en su rostro en lugar de reconocer lo desnudo que estaba este desconocido.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¡Dije fuera, imbécil!

-¿Por qué hacer eso?

El tipo descendió su mirada por su propio cuerpo.

-Cuando puedo pensar en cosas mejores que hacer.

Sakura siguió su mirada, notando que estaba excitado. Aparto la mirada, sabiendo que estaba en un profundo problema mientras aquel hombre seguía acercándose hacia ella. Sakura estaba oficialmente enferma de ser acosada por locos hombres-lobo desnudos.

Se balanceo con fuerza, sin temor, de una manera de la que no creía que fuera capaz, y le clavo el atizador en el intestino. Él gruño ruidosamente y se dobló, agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Me has golpeado!

Su voz fue un gruñido áspero.

-Maldición. Eso…

Sakura le golpeo en la cabeza con su segundo swing, echándole hasta el punto que cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Sakura se precipitó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió sin mirar atrás. Corrió afuera, todavía agarrando el atizador. No iba a quedarse atrapada en una cabaña con un hombre-lobo al que podría haber herido gravemente. Los animales lesionados eran peligrosos. Tendría una mejor oportunidad fuera.

Otro aullido atravesó la noche mientras el viento seguía soplando con violencia. Sakura levanto su brazo y cerró los ojos mientras el polvo volaba hacia ella desde el camino de tierra en el que el SUV estaba aparcado. Dejo caer la mano y abrió los ojos cuando el viento se calmó.

Miro a su alrededor en la oscuridad, pero no pudo distinguir mucho.

Los arboles eran solo formas oscuras en tonos negros.

Se giró, poniéndose de frente a la cabaña, y vio a aquel tipo desnudo tropezar saliendo afuera.

Estaba sujetando con una mano su sangrante cabeza. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. Gruño brutamente, sus dientes eran muy blancos y aprecian peligrosamente largos en la noche.

El gruñido que emitió era profundo e inhumano lo que, lo hacía más aterrador era que provenía de la garganta de un hombre. Él dejo caer su mano y gruño de nuevo contra ella.

-Eso ha estado muy mal. Veo que necesitas lecciones de cómo ser amable—Se dirigió hacia ella –Si te gusta retorcido, deberías haberlo dicho. Pareces un poco frágil para el sexo duro, pero… ¡infiernos!, con esas piernas y ese cuerpo, estoy en el juego.

Correr hacia el bosque era una mala idea. No podía ver una mierda. Se preguntó si los lobos tendrían una buena visión nocturna. Probablemente.

Retrocedió y choco contra el SUV. Con ningún otro sitio donde ir, porque los bosques no eran una opción (ya había tenido suficiente de eso por un día), se subió al parachoques, se arrastró hasta el capo y termino encima del techo. Gracias a la luz del porche podía ver algo, mientras el hombre la miraba sorprendido cuando llego junto al SUV.

-Ven aquí abajo. Vas a abollar el coche de Sasuke y se va a cabrear.

-¡Mantente alejado de mí!

-No puedo hacer eso.

El tipo negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un poco más mezquina de lo que estoy acostumbrado, per hueles muy bien. Vamos a tener que resolver algunas.

Ella agarró el atizador, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban.

- ** _"¿Eran estos hombres-lobo de la clase que se pierde eso de que 'no, significa NO'?"_**

-No soy como tú. Yo…- tragó saliva –No soy como tú. No tengo una cola. ¡Ahora vete!

Agito su mano hacia el bosque.

-Ve a perseguir una pelota o algo así.

La boca del hombre se abrió de par en par y la miro boquiabierto. Parpadeó más de unas pocas veces, y luego cerró la boca con fuerza.

-¿De verdad me dijiste que fuera a perseguir una pelota?

- ** _"¿Cómo es de estúpido este tío?"_**

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿No conocía su propia especie? Seguía sintiéndose más nerviosa después del día infernal, así que no pudo evitar saltar contra ente gruñón hombre-lobo.

-¿Has oído alguna vez el término _'demasiado estúpido para vivir'_?, porque podrías escribir un libro de eso, idiota. No soy un hombre-lobo, y no estaría interesada incluso si lo fuera.

-Eso es todo.

El hombre-lobo se detuvo en la parte trasera del SUV.

-Yo mismo pagare por las abolladuras cuando Sasuke se vuelva loco.

Salto y todo el SUV se tambaleo cuando su peso golpeo el parachoques trasero.

-Perra mentirosa. Sé que eres una loba. Perras nuevas llegan a nuestro territorio buscando hombres con lo que conectar. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Sakura gritó, casi estaba deslizándose por el parabrisas cuando oyó un gruñido.

El hombre-lobo la agarró, su sujeción era de acero e irrompible a pesar de su constitución larguirucha. Sakura grito de nuevo cuando el atizador fue arrancado de su mano y arrojado al suelo.

Comenzó a llover, pero ella lucho como si su vida dependiera de ello, sabiendo que probablemente se veía como una loca, pateando y chillando como lo estaba haciendo.

-Hija de puta—maldijo el hombre mientras luchaba por retenerla.

La lluvia cayo más fuerte, volviéndola resbaladiza cuando el fino revestimiento de polvo en ella se convirtió en barro.

-¡Si no te detienes, voy a jugar duro y no te va gustar!

-Suéltala.

Un gruñido bajo e inhumano corto la furiosa tormenta, vibrando con una furia tan potente que era casi tangible en el aire.

-Suavemente.

El hombre que peleaba con Sakura se giró, sujetándola como un niño aferrado a un premio. Sakura vio a Sasuke saliendo del bosque totalmente desnudo. Su mirada se clavó en la suya mientras rugía y gruñía ferozmente, mostrando esos dientes afilados y mortales de una manera que hacía que el otro pareciera un cachorro.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes suavemente, Konohamaru. Ten mucho cuidado o te mataré.

-Me golpeo con un atizador, Sasuke. Esta perra esta en celo y me golpeo con un maldito atizador cuando solo estaba tratando de ayudarla. ¿Qué perra rechaza a un hombre perfectamente bueno cuando huele así? ¡Está loca!

-¿Estas tratando a una humana bajo mi protección como a una perra en celo?

Sasuke sonó completamente incrédulo, a pesar del retumbar inhumano aun pesando en su voz.

-Por favor, dame una razón para desafiarte. ¡Dame una razón para salvar a esta puta manada de tu estupidez!

El gruñido que soltó fue ensordecedor, sus dientes parecían mortales cuando salto al coche como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sakura y el otro lobo casi cayeron del techo con la rapidez con la que ambos sacudieron hacia atrás, mientras Sasuke gritaba.

-¡Estaba en mi casa! ¡Bajo mi protección! ¡Eso significa que es mía! ¡Y tú la has tocado!

El otro hombre-lobo, Konohamaru, se cayó del techo con la rapidez con la que dejo ir a Sakura. Ella se dio la vuelta, observándola como cambiaba a un lobo marrón frente a sus ojos y salía corriendo con un gemido que realmente se oía sobre el viento y la lluvia.

Sasuke le persiguió, todavía en forma humana, gruñendo como si fuera algo más que humano. Llego hasta el borde del bosque mientras el joven lobo se alejaba. Entonces Sasuke grito hacia el denso forraje.

-¡Mejor escóndete, pequeña mierda! Quédate en esos malditos bosques por los próximos tres días porque no lo olvidare. Escóndete como la rata que eres. ¡Si te vas a casa de tu madre, ella me vera patearte el culo! ¡Te hare llorar delante de toda la manada!

Sakura se quedó allí, sobre el techo del SUV, mientras observaba como Sasuke retrocedía. El pelo se le pegaba al cuello, la camisa que llevaba se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, pero todavía estaba mucho más vestida que Sasuke.

-Lo siento—susurro mientras se detenía frente al SUV, desnudo bajo la lluvia, para mirarla –Es joven y estúpido. Eres una mujer hermosa, pero no sé por qué demonios pensó que una humana estaba en celo. La lluvia y el polvo, supongo. Eso confunde nuestro sentido del olfato. Debe haber sido una ilusión por su parte.

La voz de Sasuke se puso un poco más ronca mientras inclinaba la cabeza y miraba sus piernas.

-Probablemente, esto no ayudo en ti día de mierda.

-¿Tú crees?— pregunto ella con dulzura.

Sasuke parecía genuinamente avergonzado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Qué tal si te pones unos pantalones primero?— Miro hacia el porche –La desnudez resulta un poco molesta.

Sakura se quedó en el vehículo, empapada por la lluvia y sintiéndose desgraciada, con el corazón todavía latiendo como un infierno fuera de sus costillas.

Estaba temblorosa como consecuencia del shock y del frio, pero no pudo evitar mirar como Sasuke se inclinaba y recogía sus vaqueros cuando llego al porche. No estaba impresionada consigo misma por estar estudiándole, pero lo hacía.

Aquella adrenalina que había notado antes parecía multiplicarse mil veces mientras admiraba ese culo firme y musculoso, en el halo de luz del porche, antes de que se pusiera los vaqueros, los abotonara y metiera las llaves en su mano dentro del bolsillo.

Apartó la vista antes de que él la sorprendiera mirándole, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora.

Este día infernal la había roto oficialmente, porque no debería estar allí, empapada, con la camiseta de un hombre extraño, deseándole cinco minutos después de casi ser asaltada sexualmente.

-¿Estas lista para bajar?

Oír su voz solo hizo que empeorara. Un escalofrió de crudo e incontenido deseo se apodero de ella y se sacudió por la fuerza de ello, pero no dijo nada. Cruzo los brazos con más fuerza y se negó a reconocerlo. Ni siquiera confiaba en su voz, así de profundo era lo que la estaba afectando.

Después de esperar durante horas para que Sasuke llegara a casa, le necesitaba de regreso hasta el punto de que casi había roto la cabaña en pedazos por los nervios. No podía hablar con él, y no se atrevía a mirarle porque él lo sabría. Sabría que algo de ese día la había vuelto loca. No debería estar temblando debido a un deseo como este, después de ser perseguida… como una perra.

Otra vez.

-Dije que lo sentía, Sakura.

Sasuke espero mientras ella estaba allí parada tratando de ponerse bajo control.

-Eres fuerte. Mucho más que cualquier otro humano que haya conocido. Por favor, no elijas ahora venirte abajo.

Había tenido un día increíblemente difícil, tanto que no habría sido capaz de imaginarlo ni en sus pesadillas más salvajes.

Sakura decidió darse un poco de crédito y admitir:

-No me siento como yo. Estoy temblando.

-Bueno, supongo que sí. Konohamaru tiene mucha suerte de que no lo haya jodidamente enterrado por este truco. Si no fuera tan joven, lo habría hecho. Los lobos jóvenes, todavía tienen tendencias de cachorros. No son conocidos por pensar antes de saltar.

La voz de Sasuke seguía siendo áspera, un poco inhumana, pero sonaba de nuevo sincera, como el hombre con el que recordaba haber estado fregando los platos.

-Baja y te hare una cena tardía.

Alargo la mano y acaricio su tobillo desnudo, rozando el pulgar sobre la parte de atrás de ella se encontró inclinándose antes de tomar una decisión consiente de hacerlo.

Él tomo su mano y la ayudo a bajar del SUV. Sakura marcaba ese como su día de mierda cuando bajo la guardia y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Se aferró a él, sintiéndose más segura de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke no la abrazo de vuelta. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se tensara y de repente cada musculo fuera acero. El shock era helador, pero el rostro de ella estaba ardiendo a pesar del frio en el aire. Sintiéndose completamente mortificada, lo dejo ir.

-Lo siento. Son solo… nervios.

Miro a Sasuke, que aún no había dicho nada. Aunque estaba oscuro, estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver como sus ojos se habían dilatado, inusualmente, más animal que humano, como si de repente fuera salvaje. No puedo evitar preguntar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Es una cosa de lobo?

-Yo…

Sasuke parpadeó, su voz era más gruñona que nunca mientras la miraba, y luego sacudió la cabeza de un modo muy lobuno.

-Si. Es una cosa de lobo. Deberíamos entrar.

Teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba lloviendo, Sakura tenía que estar de acuerdo. Sasuke puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras los dos caminaban hacia la cabaña, y de nuevo se sintió nerviosa por la reconfortante que era. No era una persona fácil de confiar y tenía que recordarse a sí misma guardar su corazón. Ahora más que nunca, debía de tener cuidado. Ni siquiera era humano.

- ** _"Sasuke es algo más"._**

Un hombre-lobo que la había salvado… dos veces.

Y eso no parecía tan inquietante como debería ser.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola chicas! aquí les traigo la conti, de esta zukulentha adaptación 7w7. Pero antes responderé a los comentarios (Es más sencillo por aquí xD)**

 **Anastasia6640** _Lamento que te denunciaran las adaptaciones, las eh leído pero en versión SasuSaku y aunque, no te lo había dicho (o eso creo) yo también soy fan del NaruHina, por lo que me hubiera gustado leerlas. De todas formas gracias por la sugerencia, si llega a suceder creo que es lo que terminare haciendo jajajaja._

 _¡Claro! jajajaja Sasuke ya metió la pata con Sakura y sus cosas de Hombre-lobo jjajajaja...o eso te tocara leerlo para ver que sucede con Naruto._

 **¿Preparadas para lo candente? porque esto esta, que ar-de jajajaja ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke estaba jodido.

Alta, irreversible e innegablemente jodido en cada nivel.

De alguna manera, por razones que no podía comprender, Sakura estaba en celo.

No era de extrañar que Konohamaru la hubiera perseguido por encima del todoterreno. El olor de las feromonas femeninas eran tan fuertes, que anulaba el hecho de que ella fuese humana. Konohamaru era joven, con muy poco control, y una hembra en celo podía hacer que cualquier hombre se volviera loco. Incluso Sasuke apenas podía contenerse desde que olió lo que la lluvia y el barro había ocultado, hasta que ella lo envolvió en sus brazos como si estuviera buscando más que un abrazo.

Todo en él estaba centrado en respirar lento y constante a través de su boca, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien. Una vez que entraron en la cabaña, su olor estaba por todas partes, ahogando todo sentido de la razón. Podía sentir que se pegaba a su piel, dulce, femenina, poniendo su polla dura y haciéndole la boca agua. Sus dientes caninos habían crecido mucho incluso contra su voluntad, lo cual fue la primera vez para él. Había deseado mujeres antes. Había estado con mujeres en celo, pero esto era diferente.

Quería morder a Sakura.

Saborearla.

Follársela hasta que ambos estuvieran jadeantes y doloridos.

La química de hombre-lobo que tantas uniones había creado estaba trabajando horas extra sobre Sasuke, pero ella era humana. Estaba bastante seguro de que los machos humanos no reclamaban a sus compañeras como lo hacían los lobos y no se las follaban hasta que ambos se desmayaban completamente. Los humanos les compraban flores y las llevaban a cenar como cortejo de una relación. No sentían inmediatamente una conexión y actuaban sobre ella como pretendía la naturaleza. Buscaban todo tipo de pequeñas pistas y pasaban a través de un millón de sentimientos antes de conectar, y finalmente se separaban después de toda esa búsqueda de almas.

A Sasuke siempre le había parecido un proceso muy lento y tedioso, pero ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por haber tomado más de su padre. Por estar desorientado como los humanos, en lugar de feroz y alerta a la compatibilidad sexual como los lobos, porque era más que consiente de lo compatible que era con Sakura. Le había atraído desde el primer instante en que había puesto los ojos en ella, pero ahora, era claramente algo mucho más carnal.

Era evidente que ella también lo sentía. Incluso siendo humana, se aferraba a él con un instinto femenino innato para ser cuidada y protegida. Tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo.

Sasuke era medio humano, eso le daba una apariencia de control, pero aun así, estaba siendo casi imposible contenerse de seguirla y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Su camisa se aferraba a Sakura en todos los lugares correctos, mostrando las curvas de sus caderas y agarrándose a sus generosas tetas, que quería lamer, morder y chupar hasta que se retorciera y suplicara debajo de él.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? —murmuro, todavía observándola exprimir su largo pelo rizado.

Sakura estaba ligeramente inclinada, poniendo su culo perfecto y redondeado en exhibición.

-¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

Sakura le miró con sus grandes e inocentes ojos jade, haciéndole sentir como el gran lobo malo, conspirando para meterla en su cama y arrasarla sexualmente, incluso después de que ella hubiera estado tratando con lobos salvajes todo el día.

-Gruñiste.

Sasuke se estremeció, pero todavía no podía apartar la mirada.

-¿Eso es otra cosa de lobos?

Él asintió, todavía tratando de respirar por la boca. Todavía luchando para apartar la mirada, pero mirándola fijamente en su lugar.

-Definitivamente es una cosa de lobo.

-Me estoy congelando el culo.

Sakura se estremeció mientras se enderezaba y, obviamente, renuncio a secar su pelo.

-Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento.

Volvió a estremecerse, porque decididamente sentía como si no hubiera protegido a su compañera, y eso era un fracaso que la mayoría de los lobos machos no podían tolerar.

-Localizamos las huellas donde aparcaron la furgoneta en la que te trajeron y las seguimos hasta la carretera. Se habían ido. No encontramos tu coche y tampoco encontramos otros lobos en el bosque, pero estamos poniendo más patrullas. Podrían atrapar a otro humano para matarlo y dejarlo en nuestro territorio como reto. Estamos en alerta. Tuve que hablar con algunos de otros ejecutores y eso tomo algún tiempo.

Incluso mientras luchaba contra el aroma de Sakura, no pudo evitar notar el olor de la sangre.

-¿Has hecho sangrar a Konohamaru?

Sakura echó un vistazo hacia la chimenea.

-Le pegue con el atizador. Está afuera. Ese tipo lo tiró lejos, después de agarrarme.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, sintiéndose tenso por una razón diferente.

Podía haberle sucedido cualquier cosa tratando con un lobo macho, incluso joven, cuando ella estaba en celo.

-¿Creías que ganarías contra uno de mi especie con un atizador?

Sakura vacilo.

-Era la única arma cerca de mí. Ese tipo tenía una llave de tu cabaña. La puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió y entro. De repente, estaba desnudo y se acercaba a mi como— Cerró la boca -¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Sasuke lentamente se acercó a ella

-¿Te toco, Sakura?

Joven o no, Konohamaru era un lobo muerto si había hecho algo más que perseguirla.

Ella vacilo de nuevo.

-Solo me agarró, y entonces viniste. Gracias por tu maravillosa sincronización. Parece que eres muy bueno jugando al superhéroe. Por suerte para mí. Estaba asustada.

-Estaba de camino a casa y entonces te oí gritar. Solo me hiciste correr más rápido.

Sasuke se estremeció, tratando de no pensar en lo que habría pasado si no la hubiera oído.

-Tal vez deberías darte una ducha. Calentarte. Pondré más leña en el fuego.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tengo una ducha en mi habitación.

-¿No nos quedaremos sin agua caliente?

Sasuke no pudo evitar resoplar, porque planeaba tomar la ducha más fría y más miserablemente helada posible.

-No. Estaremos bien. Utiliza toda el agua caliente que quieras, cariño.

.

.

.

Sasuke pensó que si Sakura tomaba una ducha eso le daría un respiro, pero su olor seguía por todas partes, haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se endureciera.

Tiró unos troncos al fuego y luego fue al SUV para sacar su teléfono de la caja fuerte bajo el asiento del pasajero, donde lo había guardado.

Incluso estando fuera, bajo la lluvia, Sasuke no podía dejar de oler su deseo ahora que sabía que estaba allí. Así que entró en el vehículo y llamó a uno de sus Alfas, buscando orientación.

-¿Qué está pasando? —Contesto Nagato al primer timbre, su voz sonaba tan tensa como cuando supo que otra manada estaba tratando de moverse en su territorio –Sera mejor que no te oiga decir que son malas noticias.

-Son malas noticias.

-Jodidamente increíble—gimió Nagato -¿por qué no nos dejan en paz? Ni siquiera conocemos a estos malditos lobos.

-Porque nos hemos ganado la reputación de ser la manada más difícil de derribar en el norte de California. Somos una manada pequeña, pero somos fuertes. El juego de poder es enorme. Además, tenemos dos Alfas. Eso es el doble de desafío, y…

-Gracias, Sasuke. Era una pregunta retórica. Realmente no estaba buscando una respuesta. Conozco los problemas, sólo estoy irritado por ellos. ¿Qué pasa con los lobos? Siempre tienen que ir y mear en el territorio de otra persona para demostrar que sus pollas son más grandes. Como si compartir una frontera con los Goodwins no fuese lo suficientemente malo.

-Lo siento, Nagato, era más fácil preocuparme de tus problemas que los míos—Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras lo decía –De alguna manera, la puse en celo. Estoy jodido, Nag.

-¿A la humana?

Nagato pareció tan sorprendido como se sentía Sasuke.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste con ella?

-Nada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Ella estaba herida. No era importante, solo una pequeña herida en la cabeza. Se la lamí, pero…

-¿Una humana te dejo lamerle la cabeza?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado.

-Estaba dormida. Pensé que eso la ayudaría a curar.

Nagato se quedó callado por un momento.

-¿Estabas sangrando en ese momento? ¿Es posible que tu sangre se mezclara con la suya?

-Tenía un corte en el labio.

-Maldita sea, Sasuke. Eres medio humano. ¿No pensaste que mezclar tu sangre con la suya podría causar una reacción? Déjame adivinar. ¿Estabas excitado en ese momento?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor cuando admitió:

-Sí.

-Wow, estas jodido—resoplo Nagato –La mitad de la manada está protegiendo las fronteras con Naruto. Estarán fuera por los próximos dos días, y vas a tener mucha compañía… a menos que encuentres una forma de enfriarla.

-Ya está traumatizada—le recordó Sasuke –Casi fue asesinada por cambiantes. Ha sido un día jodido y muy malo para ella.

-Va a tener un día peor si termina con una casa llena de hombres sin pareja que quieren follársela. Por no mencionar que dejar a una mujer para enfrentarse sola a un celo inducido por la sangre es algo cruel. Es angustioso para ellas. Sé que no te gustan las humana. Puedo cuidar de ella, si tienes un problema con eso. He estado con mujeres humanas. Puedo ser suave.

Sasuke gruñó. A pesar de que Nagato era su Alfa, no pudo evitar la crueldad de su lobo que quería rasgar a su amigo por esa sugerencia.

En tono bajo y amenazante, dijo bruscamente:

-Ni siquiera pienses en tocarla.

-Está bien.

Nagato pareció no sentirse impresionado.

-Entonces cuida tú de eso, gran lobo, ya que eres tan jodidamente territorial.

-Bueno.

Sasuke estaba a punto de colgar, pensando que Nagato había ofrecido menos que cero de ayuda. Entonces Nagato le interrumpió.

-Y mejor que no me entere de que pateas la mierda de los lobos jóvenes solo porque decidiste compartir tu sangre con una humana contra su voluntad. Todos sabemos que los cachorros cachondos se convierten en idiotas cuando están pensando con sus pollas, y tú tienes temperamento. Uno de ellos se saldrá de la línea, eso es un hecho si ella está en celo, y tú los castigaras. Entonces tendré a sus madres derribando mi puerta debido a tu cagada.

-Fue un accidente.

La voz de Sasuke seguía siendo baja e inhumana.

-No me importa. Tal vez quieras olvidar que eres mitad humano, pero es un hecho. Tu sangre mezclada con la de una completa humana puede causar efectos secundarios cuando estas excitado. Podría sucederle a cualquier lobo con suficiente sangre, pero ella obviamente es más sensible a la tuya. O cuidas tú de ella, o llámame, pero no quiero peleas por esa mujer. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Nagato le colgó. Sasuke miró su teléfono, gimió y luego dejo caer la cabeza contra el asiento, preguntándose como demonios iba a explicarle a Sakura lo que le había hecho accidentalmente.

.

.

.

Sakura se duchó hasta que el agua se volvió tibia, lo que la convirtió en una perra dado que Sasuke también necesitaba el agua caliente, pero estaba muy incómoda.

La verdad era que estaba sexualmente frustrada, algo que parecía una locura, pero Sasuke no era desagradable a sus ojos. En absoluto.

Estaba tan reprimida y dolorida de necesidad, que terminó tocándose a sí misma.

Con la mano contra la pared de la ducha, se froto el clítoris, sintiendo que el agua golpeaba la espalda. Luego se clavó los dedos, y cerró los ojos, imaginando que era Sasuke dentro de ella, su aliento caliente contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Casi podía oír su voz, un poco ronca, un poco inhumana, y se corrió más rápidamente de lo que lo había logrado en toda su vida.

El orgasmo la golpeo con tanta fuerza que casi cayó de rodillas por la fuerza del mismo.

Eso ayudó a mitigar su dolor durante unos veinte segundos, luego el anhelo pareció empeorar, más exigente, hasta que se encontró a sí misma haciéndolo de nuevo.

Y luego otra vez.

Cada vez la necesidad se hizo más abrumadora, hasta que no pudo pensar en nada excepto en Sasuke, y la forma en que sus ojos se habían dilatado cuando estaban fuera. Se volvió a excitar pensando en él mirándola así. Ver la forma en que sus pupilar se dilataron disparo algo muy sexual, algo que era totalmente innombrable para ella.

No fue de extrañar cuando el agua caliente finalmente se acabó.

Por desgracia, estaba demasiado sensible para quedarse en la ducha una vez que el agua se volvió fría, así que salió y agarro una toalla del lavabo. Sus manos temblaban, y habría asumido que era por el frio, pero su piel se sentía anormalmente caliente. Estaba sudando, a pesar de que acababa de salir de la ducha, y estar empapada no está ayudando nada.

Se secó rápidamente, y luego se quedó enrollada en una toalla mientras se ataba el pelo en un recogido, envolviéndolo en un nudo, ya que no tenía nada con que hacerse una cola de caballo.

Sólo estaba tirando de los extremos a través de la parte superior del recogido de su pelo cuando un gruñido bajo hizo girarse hacia la puerta cerrada con llave.

Sakura debería haber estado asustada, teniendo en cuenta cuantas veces había sido gruñida y perseguida por hombres-lobos hoy, pero en lugar, de eso la piel de gallina se extendió sobre sus brazos por una razón completamente diferente.

La misma lujuria que la forzó a tocarse hasta que el agua corrió fría se estrelló contra ella, un millón de veces más fuerte de lo que había sido antes, haciéndole olvidarse de estar sudorosa, acalorada e incómoda.

Sakura parpadeo los ojos con sus parpados pesados, el mundo estaba casi nebuloso debido a la fuerza de la sensación que se apodero de ella. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor, haciendo que incluso su reflejo se oscureciera, y eso la hizo preguntarse si su visión era borrosa.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía hiper-consiente de otros sentidos. Oía una respiración al otro lado de la puerta. Áspera, desigual, más que un poco primitiva, y de nuevo, debería estar asustada.

Pero sabía que era Sasuke.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de cómo lo sabía, pero lo notaba, y más aún, un sexto sentido le decía que Sasuke no era un peligro. Al menos no la clase de peligro de ' _perseguirla y comérsela_ '. Su marca de peligro se sentía bien, sobre todo cuando podía olerle como lo hacía. Su aroma se envolvía alrededor de ella como el vapor, pesado en el aire, todo cálido y picante, haciéndola sentir de algún modo segura y completamente salvaje de otros modos. Se acercó a la puerta y la desbloqueó, todavía excitada y pensando en él mientras ponía su mano en el pomo.

-No abras la puerta. Aún no.

La voz de Sasuke era más gruñona que la que había tenido cuando estaba fuera bajo la lluvia, no completamente humana, exactamente cómo la había imaginado cuando se acarició.

-Tenemos un problema.

Sakura tenía una ración de problemas para toda una vida, pero ese sexto sentido estaba en una velocidad superior. Nada que oliera tan bien como Sasuke lo hacía en este momento podría ser malo.

Su olor era tan potente que casi podría saborearlo en su lengua. Sin embargo, soltó el tirador y volvió al mostrador.

Todo lo que pudo hacer, mientras la boca se le hacía agua y su coño palpitaba, fue preguntar:

-¿Cuál?

Pudo sentir físicamente el pulso de necesidad entre sus piernas cuando la helada brisa de lujuria envió un hormigueo eléctrico hacia las puntas se sus dedos.

Sasuke gruño de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, más territorial mientras gruñía:

-Cristo, tu olor. Casi puedo saborearlo en mi lengua.

Sakura contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se veía sin camisa, su pecho ancho, sus brazos gruesos y musculosos, ese tatuaje que era más como una advertencia que como una decoración. Su voz se hizo un poco más suave, un poco más tenue de anhelo.

-¿Por qué hueles tan bien?

Podía oírlo tocar el otro lado de la puerta, como una caricia. No era un toque fuerte, pero todavía podía sentirlo, cuando él dijo:

-Tú también lo haces. Joder, hueles muy bien. No tienes idea.

-Puedo escuchar cosas que no debería—murmuro, todavía tratando de pensar más allá del aroma sexy que empañaba sus sentidos y la necesitada sexual que estaba haciendo debilitarse sus rodillas –Es como si todo estuviera amplificado. Siento que mi visión está apagada, pero todo lo demás es demasiado fuerte.

-Es por el vapor. Tu visión también es más aguda, igual que tu sentido del olfato. Sakura, hice algo por accidente.

Hizo una pausa, como si no quisiera admitirlo.

-Yo, um…

Sasuke gimió, todavía sonando desdichado.

-A veces, cuando mi gente se hiere, lamemos la herida para ayudarla a sanar.

-Como un perro—dijo antes de poder detenerse.

-Sí—susurró –Como un perro. Nuestra saliva es curativa. No es gran cosa. Podemos lamer a un ser humano. No tenemos enfermedades como las tiene tu gente. Simplemente eso nos ayuda a sanar las heridas más rápido. Si te miras al espejo, notaras que el corte en tu frente casi ha desaparecido.

Sakura frotó el espejo empañado, y se inclinó hacia su reflejo, viendo que estaba casi curado. Incluso el tinte verdoso de la contusión que había notado anteriormente se había ido. Se tocó la marca, ahora rosada, en estado de shock.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-No me gustaba verte sangrar. Me molestaba ver que te dolía y quería curártelo. Fue un instinto que debería haber detenido. Debería haberlo pensado más claramente. Nuestra saliva simplemente cura, pero yo tenía un corte en el labio y nuestra sangre puede ser algo contagiosa en ciertas situaciones.

Sakura se volvió para mirar la puerta, oyendo su respiración desde el otro lado con más claridad de lo que debía.

-¿Me convertiste en un hombre-lobo?

-No. Haría falta mucha más sangre que algunas gotas de un pequeño corte en mi labio, pero tiene otros efectos. Son temporales. En realidad, no debería haber ocurrido en absoluto, excepto que estoy… muy atraído por ti. Eso es un factor decisivo, y nuestra química debe haber desencadenado algo.

Gimió de nuevo, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Mierda, hueles muy bien.

La forma en que lo dijo era como tener un afrodisiaco liquido inyectado en sus venas, pero Sakura aún se quedó mirando la puerta y le preguntó:

-¿Qué me desencadeno?

-Somos animales. Somos muy susceptibles a la química natural. A veces, el intercambio de sangre puede hacer que una mujer entre en celo. Incluso una mujer humana. Obviamente tardó más tiempo porque la cantidad era muy pequeña. No debería haberte afectado en absoluto, pero como te he dicho, me sentía atraído por ti. O esta sin sentido por la lujuria ni nada parecido, pero te deseaba. Claramente, mi sangre desencadeno algo. Estas en celo. Como una perra en celo. Estas lanzando feromonas que los otros lobos pueden oler a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Otros lobos? — pregunto mientras el miedo finalmente se abría paso ante la atracción de Sasuke que le nublaba el pensamiento -¿Van a atacarme?

-No les dejaría que hicieran eso.

Sasuke era fácil de creer cuando su voz se volvía baja y peligrosa como ahora.

-Primero les molería a palos, pero por razones obvias, herir a un grupo de hombres jóvenes y tontos que tratan de conseguir tener algo con una humana a la que accidentalmente yo puse en celo sería realmente molesto para mi Alfa.

-¿Tienes un Alfa? — preguntó Sakura incrédula –¿Hay alguien más grande que tú?

-Sí, lo tengo—Sasuke sonó sombrío –Y ahora mismo Nagato está muy enfadado conmigo. Nuestra manada es única. En realidad, tenemos dos Alfas. Estoy seguro de que tan pronto como Naruto vuelva, también va a estar enfadado.

-¡Oh, genial!

Sakura guardo silencio mientras se quedaba allí parada, sintiéndose tan caliente y frustrada que casi no podía pensar bien. Más que nada, estaba luchando contra el instinto de abrir la puerta, lo cual parecía una locura, pero…

-Podría ayudarte.

Sasuke cortó sus pensamientos.

-Si tu quisieras que lo hiciera— añadió –Sé que probablemente estás muy frustrada.

Sakura resopló ante ese eufemismo.

-No voy a forzar nada. Lucharé para protegerte y puedes quedarte allí, pero si nos enganchamos, tu olor cambiaría y resolvería muchos problemas para los dos. Aún estarías en celo, estarías desprendiendo feromonas, pero serían diferentes. Es difícil de explicar, pero, um… habría esa especie de olor de estar reclamada. Es la manera que tiene la naturaleza para evitar que nos matemos unos a otros.

-¿Reclamada? — repitió Sakura

-Sí— confirmó Sasuke, su voz todavía sonaba áspera, con esa respiración irregular –Olerías así porque tu olor se mezclaría con mi olor. Ellos sabrían que yo te habría…

-Reclamado— terminó Sakura por él -¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres reclamarme, Sasuke?

-Quiero reclamarte follándote, Sakura— le aseguró Sasuke de una manera que causo un nuevo destello de piel de gallina que se extendió sobre sus brazos –Quiero reclamarte hasta que ninguno de nosotros pueda ver con claridad.

Sakura se removió dónde estaba y supo que era probable que él pudiera oler cómo la hicieron sentir sus palabras, porque gruñó otra vez. Ruidosamente.

Deseó que su voz no la afectara como lo hacía, que no la hiciera sentir tan necesitada. Peor aún, sentía como su olor estaba acabando con todos sus sentidos de auto conservación.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no derribó la puerta. Ni siquiera exigió que la abriera, a pesar de que su necesidad seguía siendo masculina y picante en su lengua, despertando una parte muy vanidosa y femenina dentro de ella que nunca había sentido hasta saborearla ahora.

Entonces el sonido largo y aterrador de un aullido de lobo rompió el aire. Se volvió hacia la ventana, escuchándolo a lo lejos. Se estremeció, justo cuando otro aullido atravesó la noche.

- ** _"Un aullido diferente"_**

Éste estaba más cerca. Más intimidante. Vibrando con advertencia, y Sakura ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

Sakura no era nada excepto una superviviente, y puede que no supiera mucho acerca de Sasuke, pero sabía que se sentía más segura con él de lo que se había sentido con cualquier otro lobo de los que había conocido.

Sakura giro el pomo, pero fue Sasuke el que abrió la puerta, como si un segundo más hubiera sido demasiado largo. Entonces estaba allí de pie, sin camiseta, increíblemente ancho, musculoso, con esos ojos oscuros y primitivos dilatados como los de un animal hambriento, y ella debería haber dado la vuelta y corrido hacia otro lado.

En cambio, Sakura le alcanzó, tocando el fuego, sabiendo que probablemente se quemaría cuando enredó los dedos en su cabello oscuro y le atrajo hacia ella.

Si había algo mejor que tener a un atractivo, musculoso e increíblemente mortífero hombre-lobo, curvándose ante su agarre como si ella le poseyera, Sakura no podía siquiera imaginarlo remotamente.

La manera en que Sasuke se inclinó y lamió la curva de su cuello, cuando ella le forzó hacia allí por razones que no entendía completamente, casi la hizo doblar sus rodillas por la explosión de lujuria que la inundó. Su olor la ahogó.

La caricia de su gemido bajo contra su sensible piel la hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax allí mismo.

Sakura se estremeció por la forma en que arrastró su lengua lentamente desde la curva de su cuello hasta su oreja.

Sakura lo acepto, abrazándole mientras buscaba el nudo de la toalla entre sus pechos y tiraba de él aflojándolo.

Sasuke descarto la toalla a un lado, dejándola desnuda y expuesta cuando nunca se había sentido cómoda desnuda frente a un hombre después del abuso verbal de su exmarido. Fue un instinto más profundo que cualquiera efecto que la sangre de Sasuke le estuviera haciendo lo que la hizo tratar de alejarse, pero Sasuke no la iba a dejar ir ahora que ella había abierto la puerta.

Él la agarró por las caderas, tirando de ella contra él, dejándola sentir el contorno de su dura polla a través de sus vaqueros. Algo en su agarre era imposible de apartar, así que Sakura se ocultó volviendo la cabeza, negándose a mirarle mientras él miraba fijamente su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke pareció tomarlo como una invitación, y lamio su cuello otra vez. Mordisqueo su hombro, con los dientes un poco demasiado largos para ser humanos.

Sakura pensó que sentía el pinchazo del dolo de su piel rasgada y se volvió, contra su voluntad, observando como él arrastraba su lengua lentamente sobre aquella pequeña flor de sangre sobre su pálida piel.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas oscuras como medias lunas contra sus mejillas, y el sonido que hizo al degustar su sangre era tan puramente complacido, que se encontró deseando verle morderla otra vez solo para oírlo una vez más.

Luego se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella, en el suelo del baño, y le chupó los pechos, tomando un pezón en la boca con un destello del roce de sus largos dientes caninos.

En lugar de tener miedo, pasó los dedos por su corto cabello, retirándoselo de su frente para poder verlo todo mucho mejor.

Quería verle adorarla, porque así fue exactamente como se sintió cuando se olvidó completamente de estar avergonzada… y, en su lugar, se dejó reclamar por él.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola lectoras!  
** Aquí les traigo la actualización del cap. 6 7w7 una sensualoza actualizacion(?)  
 **ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene Lemon**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura era muy suave.

Por todas partes.

Piel sedosa y suave que olía tan jodidamente bien que estaba tomando todo el esfuerzo de Sasuke para no morderla. Todavía podía saborear su sangre en la lengua desde ese corte en su hombro y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Tenía hambre de ella de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Esto no era sexo. Esto era necesidad. Una dolorosa adicción para la que no estaba preparado, y sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba por contenerse.

Trató de ocultar de ella sus dientes caninos mientras se movía y chupaba su otro pezón, pero ella le estaba observando, algo que por sí solo ya era sexy como el infierno. Luego susurró:

-Tus dientes. ¿Vas a volver a convertirte en un lobo?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

-No. Solo me siento muy…

Quería decirle lo carnal que se sentía, primitivo y desesperado, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, agarró su cadera con una mano y avivó su pezón apretándolo con su pulgar.

-…posesivo— susurró –Me dan ganas de saborearte. De ahogarme en ti. Nunca he estado con una mujer como tú antes.

-¿Una humana? — preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso también— aceptó –Pero no era eso lo que quería decir.

Sakura era muy suave y muy acogedora, cuando debería estar aterrorizada. Las perras eran notoriamente agresivas. La vida las hacia así, y así le gustaban a la mayoría de los lobos machos, pero tal vez Sasuke era más humano de lo que imaginaba, porque sentía que los tímidos dedos de Sakura en su pelo y el olor de su deseo eran casi demasiado.

-Eres muy hermosa. Muy dulce.

Se apoyó en la cadera para obligarla a bajar un poco y le mordió ligeramente el otro hombro, lo suficiente para probar. Sakura le dejó hacerlo, aunque su pequeño jadeo le dijo lo que sentía.

-Tan jodidamente dulce.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hueso de la cadera pasando una vez más sus manos sobre las curvas de sus caderas. Entonces decidió probar lo que realmente le estaba volviendo loco, haciéndole sentir más lobo que otra cosa, a pesar de sus promesas de lo contrario.

-Te necesito en mi cama—decidió, deseando verla extendida sobre sus sabanas, cubierta por su olor.

Se levantó y levantó a Sakura. Ella soltó un temeroso chillido y empujó su hombro.

-¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! ¡Me tirarás!

-¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? ¿He hecho algo más que tratar de mantenerte salvo?

No pudo ocultar el tono de insulto en su voz.

-Los hombres-lobos somos más fuertes que los humanos. También somos más agiles y coordinados.

Sakura tomó una respiración y se quedó flexible en sus brazos. Cuando él camino hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de golpe, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo. Se volvió a sentir suave, acogiéndole y aceptándole, dejando fuera sus pensamientos y borrando el insulto.

-Esto no es algo que pensé que tendría nunca— susurró mientras se curvaba contra él –Gracias.

-Tu marido—dijo él conscientemente mientras la acostaba en su cama –No te apreciaba.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada en lugar de contestar.

-No se ocupó de ti como debería haberlo hecho.

Se arrastró sobre ella, sus hiperactivos sentidos escuchando la aceleración de su respiración y el rápido golpeteo de sus latidos.

-Si yo fuera tu compañero, te saborearía. Te probaría todos los días. Te follaría tan a menudo que nunca dejarías de sentirme.

Sakura dejo que le chupara los pechos de nuevo y no se quejó cuando la mordió suavemente. Sakura le complació, porque él estaba empezando aprender que era ese tipo de persona, gentil, amorosa y generosa. Se movió por su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo… mientras que usara cada pizca de su autocontrol no tendría que morderla. Eso le asustó, la necesidad que tenia de hundir sus dientes en ella y poseerla completamente.

Los hombres-lobos acoplados se mordían el uno al otro.

Intercambiaban sangre para profundizar su vínculo.

Decidió estaba en su cama, tan abierta y confiada, podía oler la dulce necesidad femenina, y no sería un hombre si no cediera a la indulgencia y le extendiera los muslos.

Miró hacia abajo para admirar las suaves líneas femeninas de su coño, que estaba depilado, algo que nunca había visto antes en una mujer. Eso le volvió como loco. No preguntó, simplemente tomó lo que estaba delante de él, lamiendo toda longitud de su sexo con un gruñido bajo mientras saboreaba su gusto en la lengua.

Sakura gritó y le agarró el pelo. Estaba preparada para follar, y los sonidos que hacía mientras lamía y chupaba su clítoris le empujaban hacia lo salvaje. Era muy receptiva. Era fácil empujarla hacia el borde. Sus muslos temblaron, sus dedos se apretaron en su pelo, y entonces ella se sacudió bajo él con un estremecido jadeo que hizo que la polla de Sasuke se contrajera con desesperación.

-¡Dios! — suspiró ella, sus muslos todavía temblaban –Creo que necesitaba eso. He tenido el peor día hasta ti. Gracias.

La idea de cómo de diferente podría haber terminado este día, hizo que Sasuke se tensara con furia. Deseaba volver a matar a aquellos lobos que habían vuelto a cazarla. Pensó en los otros dos que aún estaban por ahí en alguna parte y no pudo ocultar un gruñido bajo y furiosos.

Sakura tiró de su cabello, forzándole a mirarla, y Sasuke dijo:

-Estoy pensando en los que te hicieron daño.

Sin llegar a admitir ante ella que estaba planeando la larga y agonizante muerte de los que aún quedaban.

-Me haces sentir protector.

-Eso tiene sentido— susurró ella mientras acariciaba los húmedos cabellos de su frente y le miraba –Ya que me siento muy protegida cuando estoy cerca de ti. Esto ha sido increíble.

Era probable que Sakura no supiera lo profundamente que sus palabras iban a resonar dentro del lobo en él.

Una perra no dejaba que un hombre afirmara el derecho a protegerla, no cuando los lobos eran tan territoriales como lo eran, y eso se sintió como el ultimo clavo en un ataúd. Sasuke perdió la sujeción que tenía sobre su lado carnal mientras se inclinaba y la besaba, duro, olvidando que era humana mientras aprovechaba su jadeo de sorpresa.

Empujo su lengua más allá de sus labios entreabiertos, probándola, saboreando la forma en que se quedó lánguida debajo de él. Sakura dejó que él tomara su boca de la misma forma que quería tomar su cuerpo, totalmente, en el filo de la navaja, tan brusco como agarraba su culo y la forzaba firmemente contra él.

Eso les volvió salvajes a ambos. Sasuke arrancó el botón de sus vaqueros mientras el olor de las feromonas femeninas casi absorbía el aire de la habitación. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Cuando por fin se quitó los vaqueros, Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, cada pedacito de ella tan insaciable como el propio Sasuke.

Era demasiado para resistir.

El agarre apretado que Sasuke tenía sobre su lobo salto libre, y la tomó con un empuje duro, salvaje y posesivo, de la manera en que tomaría a cualquier perra en lugar de hacerlo a su suave y amable Sakura.

Se impulsó más por la forma en la que ella gimió y se arqueo hacia él, entregándose al placer, oliendo la lujuria mientras ella envolvía los brazos alrededor de su espalda y se aferraba a él.

Sakura cabalgo la pasión con él, encontrándole empuje a empuje, hasta que estuvieron sudorosos y primarios. Sus labios se rozaron en besos duros y sin aliento. Ella se tragó sus jadeos y gruñidos cuando el éxtasis comenzó a envolver a Sasuke hasta el punto en que perdió el control de sus impulsos.

Quizás por eso los acopló.

Su clímax estaba a unos pocos golpes profundos, dejándole tan animal que no se detuvo a pensar antes de dejar que sus colmillos crecieran largos y parcialmente cambiados mientras estaba dentro de ella. La mordió sin pensar, y tampoco fue amable.

Hundió sus dientes profundamente, justo en el punto sensible en la curva de su cuello. Si le había hecho daño, no podría decirlo, porque la felicidad de su unión lo consumió todo.

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus hombros mientras cedía al placer y culminaba bajo él. Se corrió tan fuerte que pudo sentir como su coño se aferraba a la polla de él mientras la tomaba una y otra vez, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Sasuke se acercó violentamente y agarró su culo, manteniéndola más apretada contra él, cuando su polla pulsó y se hinchó dentro de ella.

Sakura jadeo y se estremeció bajo él, mientras Sasuke se movía hacia atrás. El cambio había sido sutil, los colmillos más largos, un poco más de pelo, y supo que ella no se había dado cuenta. Su cuerpo temblaba de placer. No podía hablar.

Apenas podía aliviar el apretón de los dientes en su cuello. Cuando lo hizo, lamió la herida y presiono ardientes besos contra su hombro mientras la felicidad todavía estaba vibrando entre ambos.

-Dios, Sasuke, eso se siente bien.

Suspiro y paso los dedos por sus hombros sudorosos. Su coño estaba apretado alrededor de su polla, haciéndose evidente que estaba disfrutado, por la forma en que él se hincho dentro de ella.

-Lo haría durar y durar. Nunca he sentido algo así. Simplemente seguiría corriéndome y corriéndome— añadió ella.

Le tomó varios largos minutos antes de que pudiera salir de ella, y durante ese tiempo, Sakura se quedó relajada bajo él, acariciándole con las manos por toda la espalda de una manera que podría convertirse en adictiva. Le gustaba la forma en que Sakura le acariciaba y quería quedarse allí toda la noche disfrutándolo.

Desafortunadamente, la realidad le golpeo en la cara y el temor helado casi ahogo el aliento en el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien? — pregunto Sakura cuando se puso rígido por el miedo.

Se alejó de ella antes de contestar. Ella se sentó y paso una vez más la mano por su espalda, de esa manera adictiva que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Sasuke?

Él se forzó a respirar, sabiendo que no quería esta discusión cuando ella estaba en medio del celo. Se volvió hacia ella, viendo que todavía tenía sangre en su hombro, corriendo por la curva de su pecho izquierdo, y por instinto se encontró inclinándose hacia ella y lamiendo la mancha.

Chupo su pezón, todavía fruncido y apretado por la excitación, y después se acercó a su hombro. Sakura se echó hacia atrás contra la cama, y él se arrastró sobre ella, necesitando estar cerca. Uso el pulgar para acariciar su labio inferior antes de inclinarse y besarla.

No era el mismo beso duro y abrasivo de antes. Era un poco más cariñoso, y Sakura se abrió como antes, dejándolo pasar la lengua por sus labios y saboreándola.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Sakura estaba jadeando, oliendo una vez más a lujuria, y Sasuke simplemente cedió y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Lamio la herida antes de besar aquel lugar sensible, alimentando su necesidad hasta que fue Sakura la que envolvió los muslos a su alrededor, forzándole a entrar en ella, suplicando sin aliento.

-Solo una vez más.

Así que Sasuke la tomo otra vez, antes de pensar en el hecho de que acababa de acoplarse con Sakura, atándolos para toda la vida… sin que ella lo supiera.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero han sucedido muchas cosas en este momento jeje**

 **Bueno! no les digo más y los dejo con la actualización del cap. 7 y la zukulenzia de este 7w7**

.

.

.

.

Sakura no podía dejar de desear a Sasuke.

La necesidad no cedió al agotamiento como lo haría normalmente.

Se calmaba un poco, y después se construía una vez más hasta que se encontró bajo Sasuke, arrastrando las uñas por su espalda cuando se arqueo y culmino con más violencia de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

Y esa no era la parte más loca.

Parecía que no podía dejar de tocarle, ansiándole y sintiéndose descontrolada cuando se marchaba. Como cuando uno de ellos se escabullía al baño o el momento en el que él bajaba para conseguir un bocadillo. Cada vez parecía una eternidad. A pesar de que los rayos del amanecer se filtraban por la ventana, le quería cerca.

Probablemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero había peores maneras de hacerlo.

Cuando Sakura decidió que una ducha era desesperadamente necesaria, Sasuke la siguió, y ella se alegró. Parecía que Sasuke odiaba la separación tanto como ella. Así fue como termino en su pequeña ducha, con el cuerpo grande y fuerte de Sasuke ocupando la mayor parte del espacio. A ninguno de los dos les preocupaba.

En su lugar, Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y enterró su rostro en la curva de su cabello.

El aroma del jabón seguía persistente en el aire, mezclándose con el abrumador aroma de la lujuria masculina. Ni siquiera estaba segura de como sabía que era el deseo de Sasuke lo que olía, pero lo sabía, y lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Le agarro las muñecas, admirando lo gruesas que eran, y lo empujo más cerca cuando dijo:

-Tócame. Solo una vez más.

-Todo el tiempo es solo una vez más— se rió él entre dientes contra su oveja –Avariciosa.

-Lo siento— jadeo ella –No puedo dejar de desearte.

-Nunca te disculpes por eso.

Sasuke movió los labios hacia la curva de su cuello y lamió la pequeña herida que la había causado con los dientes la primera vez.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

Siguió besando su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo, acariciándole el estómago antes de apretar su cadera. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un millón de años atrás desde que pensó que estaba avergonzada de su cuerpo delante de este hombre, pero solo había pasado una noche. Una noche mágica e increíble que Sakura quería que durara para siempre.

Cuando él deslizo los dedos entre los pliegues de su coño, extendió las piernas para él y echó la cabeza atrás contra su hombro.

Él gruño de esa manera baja y posesiva que hacía que sus pezones se apretaran. Era tan fácil rendirse a él… demasiado fácil.

En ese momento, no le importaba lo audaz que estaba siendo con este hombre-lobo. Sakura colocó sus brazos contra la pared de la ducha, dejó que la abrazara y la follara con los dedos hasta que sus gemidos bajos resonaron sobre el zumbido del agua que golpeaba los azulejos de la ducha.

-Córrete para mí, cariño— exigió contra la sensible piel de su cuello, con su voz baja y dominante –Cuando quiero oírte, tú me dejas escucharte, ¿No?

Maldita sea si no hizo lo que dijo.

Se esforzó, dejándose llevar, porque sabía que él quería oírlo. Se sentía bien gritar de esa manera, ceder ante el placer que se apoderaba de ella y no detenerse. Sakura todavía estaba vibrando de su orgasmo cuando él la dio vuelta. Sasuke la levanto, forzándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos temblaban, haciéndose evidente que su control estaba escapando.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti—gruño, mientras su dura polla se deslizaba contra su abertura –Solo una vez más, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió y hundió la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa por lo cerca que sus palabras reflejaban las de ella. Se acurrucó alrededor de él, con los brazos apretados de sus anchos hombros, los pies enganchados juntos en la parte baja de su espalda, y confiando en él completamente para no dejarla caer cuando la gruesa cabeza de su polla la penetró.

Jadeo por la sensación, tan plena, la felicidad parecía tragársela del todo. Él empujo más profundo, cálido y decadente, tirando de ella hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir era Sasuke.

-Joder, te sientes bien— gruño él mientras tocaba fondo en ella y los sostuvo allí como si lo estuviera saboreando –Lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. No miento, la mejor follada.

-¿Sí? — Sakura se apartó para mirarle, sabiendo que se estaba haciendo vulnerable mientras susurraba –No lo creo.

-Si lo haces—sonrió, como si la declaración fuera ridícula.

Luego se retiró a mitad del camino y empujo con fuerza, haciéndola jadear de nuevo.

-Sabes que somos increíbles juntos.

Sakura oculto su rostro en ese espacio seguro entre su cuello y su hombro en lugar de responder. De repente sus sentimientos estaban en todas partes. Era más fácil sentirle, la fricción de esto, una y otra vez estaban haciendo que el placer ardiera con más fuerza, pero también era una burla. Sakura estaba cansada de ser burlada. Le clavo las uñas en el hombro, haciéndole saber que necesitaba más, que lo quería duro y rápido como antes. Estaba al borde de la súplica cuando él mordió ligeramente su hombro y gruñó.

-Dímelo.

-¿Decirte qué?

Sakura jadeo cuando la tomó un poco más fuerte.

Después ella empujo sus caderas contra las de él en una súplica silenciosa para más.

-Dios, ¿Qué quieres oír?

-Quiero oír que esto es lo mejor. Que somos lo mejor. Quiero que admitas que no hay nada mejor que esto, ahora.

Sakura comprendió por qué Sasuke había sonreído ante su muestra de inseguridad cuando ella no le había creído. Sin lugar a dudas, era el sexo más increíble que había tenido en su vida. No había manera de que pudiera mejorarse, por eso le dijo:

-Esto es lo mejor.

Luego mordió su cuello, sin saber por qué quería romperle la piel con sus dientes.

-Es increíble. Eres increíble.

Entonces lo hizo, le mordió lo suficiente como para probar el sabor a cobre de la sangre contra su lengua. ¿Por qué tenía buen sabor? ¿Por qué le gustaba? Le sorprendió el deseo de probarlo una y otra vez.

Afortunadamente, a Sasuke no pareció importarle.

Su gruñido fue innegable cuando empezó a empujar más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, dejándola sin aliento y gimiendo. Sakura estaba jugando en el borde, ansiosa por caer. Agarraba su espalda con desesperación cuando él le devolvió el favor y mordió su espalda, hundiendo sus dientes profundamente, y como antes, la descarga eléctrica de placer la destrozó. El éxtasis era caliente, ardiendo a través de ella, robándole el aliento, y desde algún lugar que parecía muy lejano, oyó un grito de placer femenino que vagamente reconoció como suyo.

Esto era todo lo que abarcaba.

Sasuke la siguió, empujando con fuerza una última vez antes de que se pusiera rígido. Podía sentir su polla palpitando profundamente dentro de ella, bloqueándolos juntos y extendiendo sus orgasmos durante lo que parecía ser para siempre.

Sakura tardo mucho en sentirse como si volviera a la tierra, pero empezó a notar por primera vez lo pesados que sentía sus brazos y piernas. Como si la lujuria que alimentaba el paseo en esta montaña rusa en la que estaba desde que Sasuke accidentalmente la puso en celo estuviera llegando lentamente a la estación.

-Dios—susurro contra su piel, lamiéndole el cuello una vez más porque no lo pudo resistir y encontrándolo sala con un nuevo brillo de sudor –Estoy cansada.

-Estoy seguro—dijo él, trazando con sus dedos una suave caricia por su espina dorsal –Creo que finalmente hemos agotado ese celo tuyo.

-Si—acepto ella suavemente.

Era todo lo que podía pensar en decir. No se había dado cuenta de cuanta adrenalina estaba bombeando a través de ella hasta que todo se cayó a la vez. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque lo intentara. Sakura se acurruco contra Sasuke, con él todavía dentro de ella, caliente y pulsando un poco.

Nunca lo sintió retirarse.

Se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Sakura se quedó dormida cuando Sasuke la saco de la ducha, y se tomó el tiempo para secar su piel y meterla bajo las sabanas. Luego se sentó junto a ella en su cama, admirando la forma en que se veía allí.

Había oído hablar de los emparejamientos y los sentimientos abrumadores que podían causar, incluso si sucedían inesperadamente entre dos extraños, pero no había previsto que fuera tan fuerte. Mirar a esta frágil mujer en su cama era casi aterrador, porque se dio cuenta de aquello en lo que se convertiría si algo le pasaba a ella. Un demonio asesino, como algo sacado de una película de terror.

Le retiro el pelo húmedo y rizado lejos de su cara, admirando sus hermosos rasgos. Tendría que hacer algo más que protegerla. Para hacerla menos delicada. Podía convertirla, pero sabía que eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar mucho más tarde. Eso sería si ella no se asustaba y le dejaba cuando se enterase de que los había unido sin su permiso. No había querido que eso sucediera. Sinceramente, no necesitaba esa complicación, especialmente después de haber pasado toda su vida tratando con la ira reprimida hacia los humanos después de que su padre se fuera.

El bastardo podría haberse quedado. La madre de Sasuke podría haberle transformado en un lobo, pero el orgullo de su padre se interpuso en el camino. No podía lidiar con que los otros machos de la manada fueran más poderosos e intimidantes que él. Su padre nunca podría haber sido tan fuerte como los otros hombre-lobo si la madre de Sasuke lo hubiese cambiado, pero habría sido suficiente para que su padre sobreviviera.

Su manada era salvaje y primitiva en esos días antes de que Nagato y Naruto se hicieran cargo, pero muchos lo hubieran aceptado. Tuvieron otros que habían nacido humanos y se convirtieron más tarde. No se suponía que todo lobo tuviera que ser un Ejecutor como Sasuke.

Tenían comerciantes, fontaneros, electricistas, subcontratistas que fueron a la universidad con los humanos y aprendieron lo que necesitaban para ayudar a su manada. Tenían lobos que ayudaban a Nagato con los impuestos en lugar de guardar las fronteras como Sasuke. En cambio, su padre se fue, y Sasuke tuvo toda una vida de furia en lo que respectaba a los humanos, pero todavía no podía lamentar el emparejamiento con Sakura.

Algo en ella golpeo una cuerda profunda en él. Lo único que se encontraba haciendo mientras se sentaba allí, todavía acariciando el pelo húmedo de sus sienes, era planear maneras de mantenerla exactamente dónde estaba ahora, en la cabaña, en su cama, contenta y saciada por el exceso de sexo. Su mundo entero acababa de ser resuelto por este suave y magnifico ser humano, porque de repente mantenerla se había convertido en la única cosa en el mundo que le importaba.

El cuerpo de Sasuke seguía tenso, no tanto por el deseo, aunque Sakura todavía olía cálida y tentadora. En cambio, era por la feroz protección que vino de saber que probablemente querría marcharse cuando se despertara.

Se arrastró bajo las sabanas y se estiro junto a ella. Después envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tirando de ella contra él y cubriendo su muslo con el suyo. Enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, durmiendo con ella de la misma manera en la que dormían los lobos en libertad. Utilizándose el uno al otro para obtener calor. Acariciando y tomando consuelo de su manada, porque en ese momento, Sakura se convirtió en su nueva manada.

La única manada que realmente le importaba, una manada de dos, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Era leal a _Nightwind_. Lucharía por ellos. Sangraría por ellos. Eran su familia, pero solo moriría por Sakura. Moriría dolorosamente, cien veces más si tuviera que hacerlo. A pesar de que acababa de conocerla, era su compañera ahora, y un vínculo de compañeros superaba la lealtad sobre la manada de un lobo…siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Eh vuelto con la actualización del cap. 8!  
Debo decirle que vengo de pasadita y debo darles algunos datos de algunas palabras del cap. que quizás muchas no conozcan.**

 _ **Chippendale- Son los chicos que van con el torso descubierto y solo usan las mangas y cuello de la camisa, además de los pantalones negros.**_

 _ **PLaygirl- Esta es una revista, dirigida al publico femenino con modelos masculinos en poca ropa (Algo así como la variante de la revista playboy xD)**_

 **Por ultimo responderé al comentario de** ** __** ** _lady-werempire_** ** __** ** _: Exactamente lady :D El libro se llama "Reclamada" y las autoras son Lauran Dohner y Kelen Moon._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todavía había tormenta cuando Sakura despertó.

Su cabeza palpitaba con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. No ayudaba el escuchar ese bajo sonido _'pum, pum, pum'_ que resonaba desde algún lugar lejano. Cuanto más se esforzaba en ignorarlo, más fuerte se hacía.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido que era más parecido a algo de lobo que a algo humano, y se dio la vuelta mientras gruñía:

-Voy.

Sakura seguía luchando por despertarse, pero sabía que era muy probable que un hombre-lobo estuviera llamando a la puerta del dormitorio. Al parecer, Sasuke tenía una política de puertas abiertas con su cabaña. Su cuerpo se tensó de miedo, pero Sasuke no parecía tan preocupado. Se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo, mostrando su culo firme y redondo mientras se estiraba y se frotaba la nuca.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

Iba a ser increíble si el marco no estaba ya roto. Los hombres-lobo, al parecer, no llamaba a la puerta como seres humanos, pero al menos este estaba llamando. La pasada noche, Konohamaru, el posible violador hombre-lobo, entro como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Los golpes continuaron y Sasuke gritó:

-¡Está bien!

Nuevamente, los golpes se detuvieron durante un minuto, mientras Sasuke se ponía los vaqueros, murmurando en voz baja, pero quienquiera que fuera no tenía mucha paciencia.

Los golpes comenzaron de nuevo.

Obviamente, Sasuke tampoco tenía paciencia.

-¡Ya voy! — bajo la escalera -¡Me estoy vistiendo!

Los hombres-lobo no eran claramente gente de buen humor por las mañanas. Sin embargo, sinceramente ya no sentía como si fuera _'Temprano_ '; pero a pesar de todo, no parecían despertarse de muy buen humor.

-Tiene un maldito teléfono—dijo Sasuke abotonando sus vaqueros –Quédate aquí, cariño. Sólo tengo que ver lo que quiere.

-¿Quién es?

-Uno de mis Alfas

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero luego dijo en voz baja.

-El Alfa _'dolor-en-el-culo'_.

-He oído eso—dijo una voz desde abajo.

Era una voz más baja que la de Sasuke, gruñona, con un borde oscuro de autoridad que mantuvo de punta el vello en los brazos de Sakura cuando añadió.

-¡Sasuke, puedo oler lo que no quieres decirme! ¡Será mejor que traigas tu culo aquí abajo! ¡Ahora mismo!

-¿Estás en problemas? —pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Probablemente.

Sakura le vio alejarse. Entonces oyó sus grandes pies mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sintió más que un poco curiosa. Debía de haber perdido la cabeza en algún momento de la noche, porque lo último que debería querer era ver a un hombre-lobo Alfa cuando los ' _normales'_ eran tan amenazadores, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad.

Se colocó las ropas prestadas de Sasuke y deliberadamente evito mirarse en el espejo. No quería saber cómo se veía esta mañana. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Sasuke tenía un reloj en la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba del mediodía, como había sospechado originalmente.

Los dos hombres no estaba hablando, probablemente la habían oído venir, así que cuadro los hombros mientras entraba en la cocina.

Temporalmente aturdida, Sakura se detuvo en seco, porque ese lobo Alfa no se parecía a lo que esperaba. Había llegado a pensar en los hombres-lobo como hombres muy sencillos y ' _buena-gente'_ , pero éste podría ser percibido fácilmente como un ejecutivo de negocios de gran poder y un tipo duro en el mundo humano.

Imposiblemente alto y ancho, aquel hombre-lobo se apoyaba contra el mostrador con un traje gris finamente adaptado, en lugar de usar jeans y camisetas como todos los otros hombres-lobo que había conocido. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo oscuro intenso atado en una coleta. Era delgado, con una fuerte mandíbula, pero tenía unos penetrantes ojos violetas que eran casi desconcertantes.

No podía apartar la mirada de él, especialmente mientras tomaba un largo trago de la taza de café en su mano y arqueaba curiosamente una ceja hacia ella.

-Sakura, este es mi Alfa, Nagato Nightwind.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa, todavía parecía un hombre-lobo muy gruñón mientras señalaba al hombre de pelo largo.

-Nagato, Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura.

La voz de Nagato era baja, autoritaria, como la de un hombre increíblemente poderoso acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

-He oído que has tenido un día bastante malo.

No era difícil entender por qué era el Alfa.

-Yo, um…

Sakura dudó, sintiéndose nerviosa mientras miraba a Sasuke. Preocupada de que pudiera estar en problemas, negó con la cabeza.

-Comenzó mal, pero mejoro. Sasuke ha sido muy amable.

-¿Amable? —pregunto Nagato, con sarcasmo en la voz -¿Así es como lo llamamos?

-¿Hay algún tipo de regla contra los humanos y hombres-lobo teniendo relaciones sexuales? —pregunto Sakura, sintiéndose valiente frente a este intimidante hombre-lobo.

Sakura no quería que Sasuke se metiera en problemas. Era obvio que Nagato podía oler lo que pasó la noche anterior, así que no tenía sentido negarlo o alejarse de él. Una cosa que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido… con los hombres-lobo, tenías que mantenerte firme.

-No—Nagato sacudió la cabeza –No hay ninguna regla contra los lobos acotándose con humanos. Sin embargo, hay una regla contra otras cosas que implican el consentimiento mutuo y una comprensión cabal del compromiso que ambas partes están aceptando, y esa parece ser la regla que escapó de la mente de Sasuke en el calor de la pasión.

-¿Cuál es el problema? —le pregunto Sakura –Fue un accidente que yo entrase en celo. Ya nos ocupamos de ellos. ¿Por qué eso tiene cualquier cosa que ver conmigo?

Sasuke bufó, la primera sonrisa del día apareció en su rostro.

-Ella tiene un punto.

Nagato tomo otro largo trago de su café antes de mirar a Sakura.

-¿Realmente piensas que tu celo accidental es el gran problema que tenemos aquí?

-¿No es así?

Durante un largo momento, Nagato tan solo sacudió la cabeza, exasperando, antes de mirar a Sasuke.

-Será mejor que despliegues todos tus encantos, porque no quiero lidiar con las consecuencias cuando ella se vuelva loca y salga huyendo. Tenemos suficientes problemas.

Sasuke suspiro y miro a la mesa.

-Ya lo tengo, Nag. Te dije que me encargaría de ello.

-Normalmente te creería, pero tu historial no está siendo nada bueno esta semana.

-Sakura no está descontenta por permanecer aquí mientras buscamos a sus atacantes.

Sasuke hizo un gesto hacia Sakura.

-¿Lo estás?

Sakura negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No, pero me gustaría llamar a mis amigos y hacerles saber que estoy bien antes de que vayan a presentar una denuncia de persona desaparecida por mí.

Nagato parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Qué vas a decirles?

Sakura miro a Sasuke, que parecía estar tratando de comunicarse en silencio con ella… y, curiosamente, comprendió lo que estaba diciéndole con ese profundo ceño. Realmente necesitaba que le vendiera a Nagato la idea de que su mana estaba a salvo. Así que dijo:

-Les diré que mi coche se averió en una gasolinera. Quiero decir, en realidad no tengo mi coche. Lo abandonaron en el bosque para que los policías no lo encontraran, pero supongo que puedo lidiar con ese problema más tarde. Sólo le diré que Sasuke me ayudo. Nos alcanzó la tormenta y no fue precisamente la peor compañía con la que quedarme atrapada durante la noche.

Nagato inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y delante como si lo estuviera considerando, y luego señalo a Sasuke.

-Deja que haga esa llamada.

-¿Ahora mismo? —Sakura le miró boquiabierta -¿Delante de ti?

-Tengo una manada que proteger, mujeres y cachorros que son muy vulnerables a la maldad del mundo exterior. ¿Te imaginas lo que haría tu gobierno si se enteraran de nosotros? Por mucho que simpatice con tu situación, no solemos transmitir a los humanos lo que somos. No estoy diciendo que no hay humanos en nuestro círculo íntimo, pero somos muy selectivos. Normalmente suelo ser yo quien aprueba a los nuevos miembros de nuestra manada.

-No soy el único lobo culpable de esto— interrumpió Sasuke con un gruñido –Pasa todo el tiempo. Los lobos se emparejan fuera de las líneas de la manada más de lo que lo hacen dentro, y no te llaman pidiendo permiso antes de hacerlo.

-No, sólo eres el único que hizo esa jugada con una humana que no tiene conocimiento de esto en lo que se ha metido.

La voz de Nagato bajo de tono, un poco más gruñona, sonando ligeramente inhumana.

-¿Cómo sabes que no nos expondrá cuando se asuste?

-Nunca haría daño a los niños—dijo Saura en tono insultado –Dijiste que tenías lobos jóvenes que tú proteges. Yo no los pondría en peligro, y si no me eh asustado todavía, probablemente no voy a hacerlo. Confía en mí, he tenido un montón de razones para asustarme en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todavía estoy relativamente cuerda. ¿El sexo casual es algo tan grande?

Nagato la estudio durante mucho tiempo, como si juzgara su honestidad, y luego se encogió de hombros como si estuviera fuera de su alcance. Entonces se volvió para mirar directamente hacia Sasuke, dándole una mirada torcida que hizo evidente que ambos estaban comunicándose en silencio.

-Es posible que desees darle tu teléfono fijo para hacer esa llamada. La tormenta está estropeando el servicio móvil. No he podido llamar a Naruto. Por supuesto, probablemente todavía estará fuera de exploración con los demás.

-Eso es una mierda.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa.

-Lo último que necesito ahora es compañía.

-Debe ser una mierda para ti. Gran momento. A menos que esta tormenta deje de funcionar, tienes garantizada la compañía. Eso es lo que obtienes por vivir aquí solo, en la frontera norte. Es el único lugar que tendrán donde acudir si enferman a causa de la lluvia. Naruto no tiene exactamente el mismo tacto que tengo yo, y él es el mejor de esa tropa. Así que yo que tú manejaría esta situación lo más rápido posible.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Sasuke no le estaba diciendo algo, pero no se sentía con ánimos de debatirlo frente a este hombre-lobo Alfa intimidante, aunque muy bien vestido. Así que hizo la llamada en aquel teléfono fijo, aunque portátil, sintiéndose muy consiente de sí misma teniendo a ambos, Sasuke y Nagato, observándola como halcones… o lobos.

-Hola.

Ino contesto en el primer timbrazo, sonando frenética. Sakura se sintió culpable.

-Soy yo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Ino respiro hondo, estremeciéndose.

-Hemos estado hablando con la policía. ¡Pensamos que habrías muerto cayendo en una zanja en alguna parte!

-¡Jesús!

Sakura apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano, sintiéndose con más sentimientos de culpa por segundos, a pesar de que realmente casi había muerto en una zanja.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ¿El estrés afecto al bebé?

-¿Yo? — grito Ino con incredulidad -¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Qué diablo está pasando?

-Es algo estúpido. Mi coche se averió. Hay una tormenta horrible. No tuvimos cobertura de móvil. No pude seguir.

Sakura se estremeció ante aquella serie de medias-mentiras, y luego miro el teléfono que sujetaba en la mano, preguntándose si la policía podría darse cuenta de que era una línea fija.

-La cabaña de Sasuke fue golpeada por un rayo. Se apagó todo. Incluso destruyo su teléfono de casa. Tampoco tenemos internet. Estoy en una pequeña ciudad. Su servicio móvil probablemente apesta en los buenos días; con una tormenta como esta, es imposible. El amigo de Sasuke acaba de traer su teléfono fijo para que podamos conectarlo y hacer llamadas.

-¿Quién diablos es Sasuke?

-Um.

Sakura miro hacia Sasuke, que la estaba mirando a través de la mesa.

-Él es, uh…

Sakura dudo, sabiendo que Ino probablemente no se creería que estuviera enganchada con un desconocido, aunque eso es lo realmente sucedió.

-Le conocí hace unos meses. Le iba a llevar conmigo como sorpresa, pero entonces mi coche se averió. Nos pasó estando cerca de su ciudad natal. Sasuke llamo a uno de sus amigos para que nos recogiera, pero cuando llegamos aquí, el cielo se abrió y ya no te pude llamar. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¿Conociste a un hombre y no me lo dijiste?

Ino sonó completamente insultada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio ahora mismo?

-Sorpresa—susurro Sakura débilmente.

Sakura se estremeció ante Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que esto sonaba como si acabara de convertir su relación de una noche en una relación de meses de duración.

-Estoy muy cabreada contigo en este momento.

Ino irrumpió en los pensamientos de Sakura con su molestia.

-¿No dormí en absoluto anoche y ahora me estás diciendo que me perdí meses de chismes jugosos? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es caliente?

-Sí.

Sakura ni siquiera lo dudo.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo humo caliente?

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron, pero no se atrevió a mentir por si acaso Ino conociera a Sasuke algún día.

-Humo muy caliente.

-¿Caliente como un bailarín Chippendale? ¿Caliente como el poster central de playgirl?

Sakura se sentía como si todo su rostro estuviera ardiendo, pero tenía que responder:

-Más caliente.

-Mierda. Quiero una foto. Envíame una foto ahora mismo—exigió Ino, claramente olvidando el temor de que Sakura se hubiera perdido en el camino -¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti desde el divorcio? Envíame una foto de vosotros dos juntos. Lo publicare en Facebook. Sabes que alguien se lo mostrara a Sasori. Todavía soy amiga de su hermana. Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-No hay cobertura de móvil—le recordó Sakura –Y perdí mi teléfono. Te puedo dar el número de Sasuke.

Sakura le hizo un gesto a Sasuke, y él se levantó de un salto, recibiendo el mensaje.

-Así lo tendrás si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo.

-Si buena idea. En realidad, llamé a la policía. No tenía ninguna prueba de que no te hubiera pasado algo terrible, sin embargo, tuvimos que esperar para presentar una denuncia, pero estábamos saliendo por la puerta para hacerlo. ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras que tenías un novio Chippendale!

-¿Qué es un Chippendale? — le susurró Sasuke a Nagato mientras le entregaba a Sakura un papel en el que había escrito su número.

Nagato sacudió la cabeza y dijo entre dientes:

-No preguntes.

-¿Quién es ese? — pregunto Ino -¿Es él? ¿Está ahí?

-Sí.

Sakura miro el papel con su número anotado en él

-¿Estas lista para anotar su número?

-Quiero una foto, porque algo me suena raro. Huelo falsedad. Tú has sido una completa solitaria social desde tu divorcio. Estas en casa todas las noches.

Sakura se cubrió la cara, todavía completamente mortificada porque, sabía que la audición de los hombres-lobo permitirá a los dos hombres oírlo todo. Por no mencionar que marcar a Sasuke con una relación falsa en la que probablemente no quería estar, era el último mensaje que quería enviarle a la mañana siguiente.

-Ya veremos, tal vez podamos conseguir cobertura suficiente para enviar una foto.

Sasuke envolvió un brazo alrededor de Sakura, cogiéndola con la guardia baja cuando todavía estaba ocultando su rostro.

-¿Qué?

Sakura levanto la vista justo cuando él saco una foto de los dos juntos con su teléfono móvil.

-¡No tengo maquillaje! Probablemente estoy hecha una mierda.

-No, estas hermosa—le aseguro Sasuke con una sonrisa –Tú siempre estas hermosa.

-Su voz es sexy— susurro Ino, ahora completamente distraída de Sakura desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra– Sasori nunca te dijo cosas dulces como esa.

-Sasori es un idiota.

Sasuke medio gruño eso, sonando casi inhumano.

-¿Está en la línea?

-No, sólo tiene una audición muy buena— dijo Sakura lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia Sasuke.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que Sasuke no pasaba mucho tiempo con los humanos. Nagato también le estaba mirando fijamente. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Su ex es un idiota— insistió él

-¿Consiguió cobertura? ¿Puedes enviarme la foto? — continuo Ino, ahora sonando demasiado excitada –Soy prácticamente tu hermana. No es extraño que necesite pruebas de que no estas siendo retenida cautiva por un psicópata.

-Mi palabra debería ser tu prueba.

Ino no se inmuto.

-Necesito más.

Sakura escribió el número de Ino en el mismo papel que Sasuke había escrito el suyo y espero que Sasuke escribiera el mensaje de texto.

Ino la puso en el altavoz cuando recibió el mensaje de texto, y luego grito en su oído.

-¡Perra! No puedo creer que estés teniendo un amorío tórrido con ese alto, sexy, infernalmente musculoso pedazo de…

-Muy buena audición—le recordó Sakura –Tengo que irme, Ino.

-Apuesto a que si—dijo Ino con voz cantarina –Entonces, ¿Cuándo podréis venir aquí? ¿Cuándo puedo conocerle?

-Mi coche…

Sakura suspiro, porque no tenía ni idea de si alguna vez lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

-Está en mal estado.

-Dios, ese coche es totalmente nuevo—dijo Ino con incredulidad.

-Pronto—dijo Sasuke mientras se inclinaba y hablaba contra el teléfono –Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti. Encontraremos una manera de salir. Si no podemos ir en su coche, usaremos el mío.

-¡No puedo esperar!

Ino hablo más alto de lo normal, obviamente intentando asegurarse de que Sasuke la escuchara.

-Cuídala bien. Protégela de esa enorme tormenta maléfica.

Sakura dio la impresión de que Ino estaba haciendo comillas en el aire cuando dijo _'tormenta'_ , debido a que el sarcasmo goteaba en su voz cuando añadió.

-Asegúrate de mantenerte caliente.

-Está bien—dijo Sakura con sequedad –Te amo. Llámame al teléfono de Sasuke si necesitas algo.

-Claro—continuo Ino, todavía sonando muy divertida –No te mojes demasiado.

-Tengo que irme, Ino.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Estaba segura de que su rostro estaba de un violento tono rojo mientras dejaba caer su frente sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y se escondía.

-Lo siento—murmuro contra sus brazos –Te lo juro, no voy a convertirme en una perra loca y pegajosa que te hervirá los conejos después de lo que paso anoche. Yo no pude pensar en otra cosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Sasuke sonó desconcertado.

-Es una referencia de cine—dijo Nagato riéndose entre dientes –Además, Sasuke no hierve conejitos… los asa, a menos que este fuera de exploración. Entonces es conejo crudo.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Comes conejos?

Sasuke encontró su mirada de incredulidad con una de las suyas.

-Soy un lobo. Me como casi cualquier cosa que pueda atrapar.

-Puedes atraparme—le recordó ella, incapaz de ayudar al estremecimiento que provenía del recuerdo de ayer -¿Un montón de hombres-lobo comen seres humanos? ¿Es algo así con vosotros?

-Sakura, no—contesto Nagato por él –Nos gustan los humanos. Como a la mayoría de los hombres-lobo. Somos cautelosos con fines de supervivencia, pero no atacamos a los humanos sin ninguna razón. Igual que tú tienes cabrones en tu mundo, humanos que comenten crímenes terribles y sin sentido, nosotros también los tenemos. Pero vamos a ocuparnos de los que fueron detrás de ti. Te lo prometo. Nuestro sistema de justicia penal es mucho más rápido y efectivo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, porque algo acerca de Nagato era fácil de creer.

-Ahora eres de Sasuke. Eso significa que estas bajo mi protección.

Nagato se acercó a la mesa y le apretó el brazo.

-Nadie jode con mi manada.

-¿Qué significa eso de que ahora _'soy de Sasuke'_? — le pregunto Sakura.

-Pensé que yo era tu hombre—intervino Sasuke.

La voz de Sasuke era baja y ronca mientras se inclinaba y presionaba un beso contra la curva de su cuello.

-¿No es eso lo que le dijiste a tu amiga?

Nagato se puso de pie, pero le sonrió a Sasuke.

-Bien jugado.

-Era una tapadera— gimió ella.

Sakura tenía las mejillas encendidas otra vez.

Sasuke la beso de nuevo y luego susurro contra su oído.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que es un Chippendale?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque volvió a esconderse en la cubierta de sus brazos.

-¿No usas internet?

-Rara vez.

Sasuke parecía aburrido al mencionarlo.

-Soy un Ejecutor. Trabajo al aire libre. No estoy manejando finanzas ni comprando bienes raíces. ¿Para qué necesito usar internet?

Sakura giro su cabeza en su brazo.

-¿Tienes un ordenador?

-No.

Sasuke meneo la cabeza.

-Tengo mi teléfono. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Nos enviamos mensajes de texto los unos a los otros, cuando estamos explorando en nuestra piel. Nagato se aseguró de que todos sepamos como mantenernos en contacto.

-¿En vuestra piel? — repitió Sakura.

-En lugar de pelaje— puntualizo Nagato alzando las cejas hacia ella –No llevan sus teléfonos móviles con ellos cuando están cambiados. ¿Dónde los pondrían?

-Bueno, ese es un buen punto.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza en sus brazos.

-Necesito un poco de ese café que estáis bebiendo sin mí.

-Lárgate, Nag.

Sasuke sonaba divertido.

-Tengo esto controlado.

-Eso espero.

Nagato se acercó a la puerta, pero el chasquido de sus costosos zapatos contra la madera dura se detuvo.

-Me gusta, Sasuke.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta.

Sasuke sonó tan orgulloso que Sakura tuvo que levantar su cabeza y darle otra mirada de curiosidad.

Él tan sólo le dio una sonrisa tortuosa y le dijo:

-No todos los días descubro que estoy en una larga relación de meses y _'semi-seria'_ con una humana tan sexy.

-Café— decidió Sakura mientras escondía una vez más su rostro entre sus brazos –Un montón de café.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke había planeado pasar el día _'Desplegando sus encantos_ ', como lo llamaba Nagato. Necesitaba llegar a un punto en el que se sintiera un poco más cómodo antes de explicarle a Sakura que se había emparejado con ella para toda la vida y que eso no podía deshacerse simplemente porque él apresuro con ello.

Los compañeros no llevaban bien estar separados una vez que se unían. Afectaba a su bienestar mental y físico. Sasuke no conocía a muchos que hubiesen sobrevivido durante largos periodos después de que fueran separados de sus compañeros. Por eso el vínculo era tratado con gran reverencia y cautela, aunque a veces sucedía como hizo Sasuke con Sakura.

Su madre nunca fue la misma después de que su padre se fuera, pero ella tenía a Sasuke, así que eso la mantenía en marcha. El instinto maternal era un poderoso motivador para la supervivencia. Pero murió demasiado joven para ser una loba, y Sasuke nunca dudo que fuera culpa de su padre.

Era una pena que Sakura no entendiera nada acerca de las leyes naturales que gobernaban a los hombres-lobo. Esencialmente se había casado sin opción de divorcio, sin saberlo.

El emparejamiento también la hacía increíblemente receptiva para quedar embarazada, pero Sasuke podía oler que Sakura usaba control de natalidad, razón por la cual no se había molestado con los condones. Tampoco las enfermedades eran una preocupación… Los hombres-lobo tenían sus enemigos, pero la enfermedad no era uno de ellos.

Al final Sasuke hizo lo que mejor hacía. Mas acción, menos palabras. Quería arreglas las cosas para ella, protegerla y compensar el dolor que había sufrido a manos de los hombres-lobo. Así que cogió a unos cuantos lobos y rastrearon su coche, lo cual no fue tarea fácil cuando la tormenta había limpiado todo rastro de él.

Los imbéciles que habían intentado matarla debieron moverlo después de que los otros lobos no volvieran a subir. Finalmente, Sasuke lo encontró limpio en el territorio de _Goodwin_. Afortunadamente, lo consiguió sin ser detectado por los lobos rivales.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada por recuperar el coche, que hizo que Sasuke quisiera pasar el resto de sus días jugando al héroe para ella.

Le había preocupado que quisiera volver a su propia casa después de que recuperase su coche, pero le recordó que todavía necesitaban atrapar a los lobos responsables de atacarla. No confiaba en que no la buscaran. Esa no era la única razón por la que quiera que se quedara con él, pero tampoco era mentira. Sakura acepto rápidamente, dándole la impresión de que pasar unos pocos días extra no era tan difícil, aunque fuera con un hombre-lobo.

Ahora era de noche y la tormenta seguía causando estragos. Había horribles inundaciones en el valle.

Si seguía adelante, Sasuke iba a pasar su luna de miel de emparejamiento rescatando a los lobos que tuvieran sus casas en la parte más baja de las tierras de la manada.

Llamo a Nagato para ponerse en contacto y ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero no hubo respuesta, lo que significaba que los teléfonos estaban más jodidos de lo que pensaba o que Nagato estaba tratando con temas más grandes y estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarse con Sasuke. Así que dejo un mensaje ofreciendo ayuda si era necesario.

Fueron a la tienda y compraron comida. Sasuke compro filetes, porque era obvio que no iba a impresionar a Sakura con sus habilidades de caza. Cocinar con ella y tenerla allí era agradable. Reconfortante. Sakura sugirió que vieran la televisión mientras comían, pero Sasuke no tenía televisión. Después cogió una de las bolsas que habían traído desde el maletero de su coche, y saco su ordenador para poner algo que pudieran ver. Escogió una moderna película de espionaje. Dijo que era la única ' _película de hombres'_ que tenía.

Sasuke lo disfruto inmensamente, especialmente cuando Sakura se acurruco junto a él en el sofá después de haber terminado de comer. Los platos estaban abandonados en la mesita de café y probablemente debería recogerlos, pero sentía que tener a Sakura contra él era mucho más atrayente.

Aparto la mirada de la pantalla para mirar el aspecto extraordinariamente sexy de Sakura con una de las camisetas de noche que había sacado de las bolsas que ella había empaquetado para el viaje para visitar a su amiga.

-Es eficaz, pero no tiene honor—dijo Sasuke mientras observaba al jefe espía despreciar a la mujer que debía proteger cuando murió –No le importa que esté muerta. Hace bromas al respecto. A vuestros hombres no les importan sus mujeres en absoluto, ¿Verdad? Igual que mi padre, no tienen lealtad.

-Bueno, algunos sí.

Sakura levanto la cabeza de donde la apoyaba contra su pecho para mirarle.

-O eso he oído.

-Nuestros mundos son muy diferentes.

Sasuke siguió mirando el ordenador, viendo como el espía dejaba a la mujer muerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Me convertiría en un monstruo si alguien te matara delante de mí. Incluso las historias más aterradoras que los humanos han creado sobre nuestra especie no se acercarían a lo que yo sería si alguien te hiciera eso.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa desconcertada.

-Eso suena extrañamente dulce, de una manera totalmente perturbadora de hombre-lobo. No sabía que te importara.

-Me importas—le prometió –Yo te protegería mejor que ese tipo. Tengo habilidades que él no tiene.

Sakura se rio.

-Es una afirmación difícil. Tiene unas habilidades impresionantes.

-Yo también—Arqueo sus cejar –En todos los sentidos, pero no quiero su gran colección de mujeres.

La atrajo más cerca contra él y le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

-Solo quiero una.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó complacida, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, y Sasuke no pudo resistirse a inclinarse y besarla. Sakura se separó de él con un suspiro suave y femenino que hizo que su polla se pusiera dura casi al instante. Le metió la lengua en la boca, incapaz de aguantar su gruñido de excitación, pero en Sakura no pareció importarle. Le besó con fuerza, de una manera que nunca imagino que un humano pudiera, hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento.

Empujo a Sakura de nuevo contra el sofá y estaba cubriéndola parcialmente cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar. La película fue olvidada cuando Sasuke se detuvo para estudiarla. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, y los froto con su pulgar. Sakura se estremeció ante esa simple caricia, haciéndole darse cuenta de que el celo no podía haber sido totalmente culpable de su sensibilidad sexual la noche anterior. Era solo Sakura.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? — preguntó respirando pesadamente mientras luchaba por mantener su lado carnal a raya –La verdadera razón.

-Bueno, los hombres-lobo locos me atacarían y me comerían—le dijo Sakura.

Su pecho también estaba palpitando, la profunda V de su camisón mostraba las curvas de sus pechos llenos.

-Dijiste que podrían seguirme a mi apartamento.

-¿Esa es la única razón?

Lo pregunto porque necesitaba saber si ella también sentía esa inexplicable atracción para estar cerca, follar, ahogarse en esa relación, aunque apenas se conocería. Froto de nuevo el pulgar contra su labio inferior. Sakura respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. Luego ella se lo lamio, enviando cohetes de fuego impulsando lujuria directamente a su polla. Sus caderas se sacudieron por su propia cuenta, mientras exigía.

-Dímelo.

Su voz era profunda con necesidad.

-Estas sonando muy lobito—bromeo Sakura.

-Me estás haciendo sentir muy lobito.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido bajo y animal que la obligo a retroceder, pero sonreía, lo que significa que sabía que no era una amenaza, así que insistió:

-Quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Porque no quería que me comieran los hombres-lobos locos.

Su sonría estaba de vuelta.

-No es que este lugar sea mejor. Fui prácticamente violada cuando tu amigo entro y olio algo que le gustaba.

-Te dije que lo sentía por eso.

Sasuke bajo de nuevo la cabeza hasta la curva de su cuello.

-Todos en mi manada saben que tengo una llave de repuesto escondida en el porche. Konohamaru se dejo caer pensado que yo seguía corriendo con la manada.

Sasuke besó su cuello y Sakura hizo un de esos sonidos suaves, puramente femeninos que le obligaron a rozar una mano por su suave y desnudo muslo.

-A veces los hombres aparecen aquí después de una carrera y toman unas cervezas conmigo.

Un aullido sonó desde fuera, y estaba cerca. Otro le siguió. Sakura salto. Sasuke se volvió y miro hacia la puerta cerrada con llave. Suspiro, preguntándose si estaba maldito de alguna manera.

- ** _"Increíble"._**

-Como esta noche.

Se estremeció cuando ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Algunos de ellos están fuera.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Sakura parecía aturdida.

-Está lloviendo a cantaros. ¿Por qué esta fuera en esto?

-Puedo oírlos hablar, Naruto y algunos de nuestros otros Ejecutores seguían buscando a los lobos que trataron de matarte. Tomamos muy en serio los ataques a nuestras tierras. La lluvia no nos detiene.

-¿Naruto, el otro lobo Alfa?

Sakura sonaba aún más en pánico.

-¿También va a venir aquí con un traje, ladrando órdenes y escuchando mientras hago llamadas?

-No es probable.

Sasuke se estremeció de nuevo al ponerse en pie, su cuerpo lamentaba la perdida de Sakura.

Todavía tenía una furiosa erección y la habitación apestaba a deseo. Algo que estaba seguro de que Naruto y su grupo notarían, si no olían primero que se había acoplado. Camino hacia la puerta, ajustándose la polla en los pantalones vaqueros mientras se iba. Se bajó la camiseta y luego giro la cerradura.

Podía escuchar a Naruto buscando la llave debajo de alfombra. Era una apuesta segura que entrarían todos. Bloqueo la puerta cuando la abrió, porque había cuatro hombres-lobo muy desnudos parados de pie al otro lado.

-Hey.

Miro a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de comunicarle silenciosamente su situación.

-Esta no es una buena noche.

-No quieres perder tu dinero, ¿eh?

Naruto se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza de una manera muy lobuna. Rociando a Sasuke con agua mientras trataba de secar su cabello húmedo.

-Muévete, Sasuke. Esta tormenta nos está matando. Hemos estado ahí fuera, en pelaje, en plena jodida lluvia torrencial por más de veinticuatro horas. He terminado. Necesito una cerveza y cualquier carne sobrante que hayas cogido para la cena.

Naruto olisqueo el aire. La lluvia y el barro, obviamente, estaban afectando a su sentido del olfato, pero se volvió hacia Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿La humana está todavía aquí?

Naruto se inclinó, olisqueando a Sasuke y luego resoplo con incredulidad.

-¿Has…?

Sasuke le dio otra mirada, con esperanzas de callarle.

-Tengo compañía. Realmente no es buen momento. ¿Nag no contacto contigo y con los chicos? Sé que dejo un mensaje en tu teléfono móvil. ¿No has vuelto a tu casa desde ayer?

-No.

Naruto soltó una risa baja de incredulidad.

-Pero apuesto a que querría matarte si olio lo mismo que yo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Acabas de conocerla. Pero discutamos esto dentro. Nos guste o no, estas atrapado con nosotros por un tiempo hasta que pase esta tormenta. Se está poniendo desagradable. No quiero que ninguno de nosotros quede atrapado en una avalancha de lodo.

-Que pasa, ¿Tienes miedo de que tu humana encuentre algo que le guste más si nos dejas entrar? — se burló Kiba mientras movía la cabeza de la misma manera que Naruto.

Sasuke gruño y levanto el labio mostrando sus colmillos, que habían crecido mucho. Se sentía más que un poco territorial, y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran.

-¿De verdad? — Naruto miro a Sasuke incrédulo –Esta bromeando. No vamos a molestar a tu humana.

-A menos que ella también nos quiera—añadió Deidara.

Sasuke gruño más fuerte.

-Mira, me huele como si ella estuviera fuera del mercado. Entonces, ¿Por qué nos gruñes cuando hemos estado explorando para protegerla mientras tú has estado encerrado en esta acogedora cabaña con una humana de olor dulce?

Naruto le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada.

-O… tal vez interrumpimos algo.

Incluso con la lluvia y la conmoción de olor cambiado de Sasuke ahora que estaba emparejado, era evidente que Naruto podía oler el deseo que todavía ahogaba el aire fuera de la habitación. Estaba jodiendo a Sasuke a propósito, probablemente desde que estaba aburrido de explorar en su pelaje desde ayer.

Sasuke suspiró, sabiendo que esto solo podía empeorar. Encontró la mirada de Sakura mientras le miraba por encima del borde del sofá.

-Sera mejor que cierres los ojos. Cuatro hombres desnudos están a punto de entrar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No tengo pantalones.

Sasuke no estaba particularmente emocionado de que la vieran con una camisera de dormir, pero era larga, colgaba hasta detrás de sus rodillas, y para las normas de los hombres-lobo era más que suficiente.

-Ciérralos o veras más de mis amigos de lo que probablemente quieras, ya que eres una quisquillosa de la ropa.

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿Simplemente vamos a quedarnos aquí solo porque tu humana tiene alguna cosa con la ropa? — pregunto Naruto en una muestra inusual de fastidio, lo que significaba que los días de lluvia y pelaje le habían agotado.

-¿Podemos caminar por delante de ella para tomar una ducha?

-Voy a buscar ropa para todo el mundo.

Sasuke subió corriendo por las escaleras, sabiendo que los Ejecutores y Naruto estaban impacientes y Sakura estaba nerviosa.

Mala combinación.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Estaré_** ** _actualizando todos los miércoles chicas :D_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura observó a Sasuke subir las escaleras y después se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose expuesta. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta cuando pensaba en los hombres-lobo detrás de ella. Confiaba en Sasuke, pero eso era todo. Incluso Nagato la había dejado increíblemente al borde con esas maneras de espeluznante jefe dominante. Estaba hiper-sensible sobre lo que estaban hablando, aunque hablaban en voz baja junto a la puerta.

-Toda la lluvia y el barro estropean mi olfato. ¿Cómo si estuviera emparejado? — pregunto uno de los hombres-lobo.

-Eso es lo que estoy oliendo.

Naruto tenía una voz gruñona distintiva, más baja que las otras, más parecida a un lobo que lo poco que recordaba a Nagato.

-Y él no lo negó.

-Sasuke odia a los humanos.

Otro resopló.

-Pero todavía no hemos visto como se ve ella. Hay excepciones a toda regla.

-Puedo oírlos—decidió anunciar, antes de que dijeran algo realmente insultante.

-Hey, cariño, lo siento, pero es una pregunta legitima.

La forma en la que Naruto dijo eso, le recordaba a Sasuke, cuando la palabra 'cariño' rodaba por su lengua como una caricia. Podía decir sin verlo que el Alfa Naruto era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Eso la hacía sentir vulnérable.

Entonces uno de los hombres silbo. Y los otros rieron.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero lo único que visualizo fue a esos lobos que la habían cazado en el bosque.

-Soy Naruto.

Parecía divertido, casi juguetón. En eso era muy diferente al Alfa Nagato.

-En realidad no tienes que ser tan tímida. No somos humanos. No es como si tuviéramos algo que necesite esconderse.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

Incluso si era juguetón y menos intenso que Nagato, podía decir que Naruto no era alguien acostumbrado a seguir las reglas. No le gustaba que le dijeran que se quedara de pie junto a la puerta.

Sakura oyó el crujido de las tablas del suelo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, y le advirtió:

-Estas demasiado cerca.

-En realidad no muerdo ¿Sabes?

\- A menos que tú quieras— ofreció uno de los otros hombres-lobo.

Esa parecía ser su única línea buena.

Sakura no estaba impresionada.

Detrás de sus ojos cerrados, estaba viendo a esos otros lobos en el bosque, persiguiéndola, con sus dientes brillantes y crueles. La amenaza de morder era muy real para ella.

Dejo de cerrar los ojos y salto del sofá en su lugar. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras trataba de no mirar a los hombres-lobo.

-Hey, hey, hey.

Naruto la cogió agarrando ligeramente su hombro, moviéndose claramente más rápido que ella.

-Solo estábamos…

Sakura reacciono antes de que pudiera terminar. Agarro su mano y utilizo la maniobra que su hermano y sus amigos le habían enseñado. Hundió su hombro y tiro con todas sus fuerzas. No debería haber funcionado, pero tenía una cantidad épica de adrenalina bombeando a través de sus venas. Oyó unos jadeos cuando el hombre se estrelló sobre su espalda en el suelo.

Vio al lobo rubio, extremadamente musculoso y desnudo, mirándola con unos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa. Él se dio la vuelta, recuperándose al instante, y se irguió desnudo frente a ella. De repente, parecía más lobo, inclinando la cabeza como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer con ella.

Estaba realmente muy bien formado. Podía ver el tatuaje Nightwind en su brazo grueso y esculpido. Tenía los hombros anchos y era muy musculoso, como Sasuke.

- ** _"¿No tenían ningún hombre-lobo gordo y fuera de forma?"_**

Su mirada se dirigió a los otros tres hombres desnudos que estaban ante la puerta principal.

Todos eran musculosos y estaban en forma, con sus tatuajes Nightwind coincidentes, que obviamente era una marca de algún tipo. Cada uno de ellos era material Playgirl. Miró de nuevo al hombre rubio que todavía la miraba conmocionado.

-Mierda—maldijo Sasuke desde arriba –No la toques Naruto. Por favor. Recuerda, es humana y habla demasiado. ¿Qué ha sido ese golpe que escuché?

Sasuke corrió por las escaleras hacia Sakura.

Uno de los hombres de la puerta se rio.

-Ella derribó a Naruto. Lanzó su culo por encima de su cuerpo hacia el suelo. No sabía que las humanas pudieran hacer eso. Pensé que era un movimiento solo de perras.

Sasuke saltó entre Naruto y Sakura. Ahora todo lo que veía era la espalda desnuda de Sasuke. Se acercó, hasta que solo estuvo a un suspiro de él. Luego se estiro y agarro su cinturón en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, necesitando la seguridad adicional.

Sasuke suspiró y arrojó hacia los hombres la ropa que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Vestíos. Esta ofendida por nuestra desnudez.

Naruto, el rubio, maldijo suavemente.

-¿Qué diablos, Sasuke? ¿Nunca has salido con una humana en tu vida y decides emparejarte con ésta?

Sasuke tosió fuerte y Sakura tuvo la impresión de que le estaba dando a Naruto una mirada que comunicaba algo silenciosamente.

Obviamente tenía razón, porque Naruto también tosió, solo que parecía más sorprendido que nada.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo ahora mismo? — exclamo Naruto con aquella voz baja y gruñona como de lobo -¿No le dijiste nada? Eso está rompiendo por lo menos tres leyes. Nag va a volverse loco.

Quería preguntarle, Sakura había tenido durante todo el día la sensación de que Sasuke no le estaba contando todo, pero no iba a presionarle sobre ese tema delante de estos extraños.

-Ya lo sabe.

Sasuke sonó un poco deprimido.

-Me dijo que me dedicara a desplegar mis encantos.

-Déjame saber cómo funciona eso—resoplo Naruto –Y esta hembra no es una a la que quieras molestar. Me ataco sin ninguna razón.

Sasuke giro la cabeza y miró a Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me asusto.

-Nadie aquí te haría daño.

De repente, Sasuke sonrió.

-Derribaste a nuestro segundo Alfa, ¿eh? Eso ha sido valiente. Si tocas a la mayoría de los Alfas, te matarán.

-Él me tocó primero y mis instintos se hicieron cargo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo a Naruto, mientras el lobo Alfa se ponía los pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.

-Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico—explico Naruto –Solo estaba tratando de ser amable y ella tuvo que lanzarse a por mí culo con esa maniobra de ninja. No me lo esperaba de una humana. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con que nunca viví eso.

Sasuke se rio. Sakura le golpeo ligeramente la espalda.

-Maldita sea, no es gracioso. Estaban coqueteando y hablando de morderme como si fuera algo sabroso.

-Es divertido.

Sasuke giro la cabeza, sonriendo, y la miró.

-Simplemente no lo piensas así porque está sucediéndote a ti. Si no fueras tan linda, los chicos no seguirían molestándote.

Sakura se volvió lejos de él. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó.

-Problema, Sakura. Puro problema. Compórtate y sal de detrás de mí. No te preocupes. Me quedaré cerca. Pareces sabrosa, pero mantendré lejos a los grandes lobos malos.

Sakura soltó el cinturón y se acercó a él. Los cuatro hombres estaban vestidos. El rubio la miro con expresión sombría.

Volvió a apoyarse en Sasuke, y él le aseguró:

-No van a hacerte daño. Estaban bromeando. El único que puede morderte soy yo.

Sakura le miró, pero Sasuke no pareció desconcertado.

-Si vas a estar pegada a mi lado, al menos ayúdame a coger unas cervezas. Han estado explorando en su pelaje desde ayer. No querrás saber de qué sobreviven cuando hacen eso.

No quería acercarse a aquellos hombres, pero ayudar a Sasuke en la cocina y recoger unas cervezas para repartirlas, al menos eso la mantendría ocupada.

Después, Sasuke se sentó en la mesa y tiro de la silla a su lado. Sakura se sentó a ella. Miro a los otros cuatro hombres sentados en la mesa con ella y Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño a Sakura y miro a Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quiere hacer Nag sobre esto? Ahora sabe de nosotros. Si fallas en tu plan de encanto…

-No es una amenaza para nosotros, Naruto.

El buen humor de Sasuke parecía menguar.

-Yo personalmente responderé por ella, independientemente de lo que suceda. Se lo tomo como una campeona. Demonios, lo está llevando muy bien, ¿no crees?

Naruto la estudio una vez más, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Es tu responsabilidad. No es que no lo sepas ya.

-Sabes que no me importa esa responsabilidad. Soy feliz de tenerla—dijo Sasuke sonando casi insultado –Es un honor, no un problema.

Algo acerca de la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco cálida por dentro, sintiéndose segura de una manera en la que no había estado en mucho tiempo, incluso estando sentada en una mesa de cocina con un grupo de extraños hombres-lobo.

Entonces Sasuke se rio.

-Lamento que te haya tumbado en mi suelo.

Naruto le sonrió.

-Me sorprendió. No me lo esperaba.

Uno de los hombres se echó a reír.

-Una humana derribo a Naruto. No puedo esperar para contárselo a todo el mundo.

Naruto se volvió y le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa de su amigo murió.

-No se lo diré a un alma.

Naruto de repente se rio.

-Está bien, Kiba. Estaba bromeando. Fue divertido.

Sakura abrió la boca. Quería decirles que estaban locos. Sasuke le acaricio el muslo y ella le miró.

-Compórtate. Lo que fueras decir, no lo digas, a menos que sea algo educado.

Sakura cerró la boca.

Sasuke sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Naruto.

-Es peleona como el infierno.

-Eso nunca es malo—Naruto hizo una mueca –Tenemos que quedarnos aquí durante la tormenta.

-Lo sé—asintió Sasuke –No es un problema.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Sasuke giro la cabeza e inhaló, después suspiro.

-Casa llena esta noche.

-Nagato debía tener otros equipos buscando por deslizamientos de tierra. Apuesto a que están tomando turnos y decidieron que tu cabaña es el mejor punto de descanso. Saca los sacos de dormir, y si ella no le gusta ver hombres desnudos, mejor baja un montón de ropa o llévala arriba y mantenla allí.

Sasuke se acercó y puso su mano sobre los ojos de Sakura.

-Han llegado otros cinco, así que cierra los ojos o veras más hombres desnudos. Voy a ir a buscar más ropas.

Sakura cerró los ojos, tensa y nerviosa de nuevo. Sasuke vaciló antes de marcharse.

-Estas a salvo, Sakura.

-Sigues diciéndome eso, y luego tengo que golpear a alguien o derribarlo.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

-Cierto. Naruto, por favor, asegúrate de que nadie la toque. Los cuchillos están aquí. Odiaría tener más sangre en mi suelo esta noche porque ella cause daños.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba un poco bebida. Había dejado de jugar con los hombres-lobo después de unas cuantas rondas.

La estaban atormentando y sabía que ahora estaría sin conocimiento si no se hubiera negado a jugar después de que le hicieran beber el equivalente a tres cervezas. Sasuke se había quedado a su lado para hacerla sentir segura.

La electricidad se había ido, por lo que tuvieron que confiar en las velas y la chimenea para tener luz. Afuera la tormenta era brutal. Once hombres de la mana de Sasuke había aparecido para pasar la noche dentro y evitar las oleadas de lluvia que caían. El viento golpeaba la cabaña. Estaban en la sala de estar, sentados alrededor de la mesa de café, y Sakura observo a los hombres pasar por todas las bebidas de Sasuke. Lo primero que se había acabado fue la cerveza, luego algunas botellas de vino que había escondido y finalmente las bebidas más fuertes de su bar estaban sobre la mesa.

De repente, uno de los hombres al otro lado de Sakura se acercó y le pasó un dedo por el brazo. Ella se apartó de su toque. Sasuke gruño a aquel hombre.

-No la toques.

El hombre gruño. Sasuke se inclinó hacia Sakura y agarró la camiseta prestada del hombre.

-He dicho que no la toques. Deja de beber si crees que podrás conmigo, porque estás siendo estúpido.

Naruto les gruño a los dos.

-Esta fuera de los limites, Lee—Volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke –Tal vez deberías llevarla a tu habitación. Algunos de nosotros hemos bebido más de la cuenta. Es tentadora.

Sasuke asintió y soltó a Lee. Se levantó.

-Vamos, cariño. Hora de acostarse.

Sakura dejo que Sasuke la arrastrara cogiéndola de las manos. Estaba un poco inestable. Él le sonrió abiertamente.

-Peso ligero.

Sakura le sonrió y tomó su mano cuando se la ofreció. La llevó hacia las escaleras. Estaba oscuro en el piso de arriba, pero Sasuke parecía poder ver muy bien mientras la conducía a su dormitorio. Dentro de la puerta, se detuvo.

-Estate quieta. Déjame bajar la cama.

Sakura soltó su mano.

-Vale.

Sasuke se alejó y oyó moverse en la habitación. Se estremeció. Hacia más frio arriba, estando lejos del fuego. Se preguntó qué tan frio estaría arriba durante el invierno.

Una mano tocó su brazo y ella salto. Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

-Relájate. Cerré la puerta. Incluso la bloquee. Somos los únicos aquí. Puedo ver, confía en mí, solo estamos nosotros.

Sakura sonrió.

-Vale.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes y tiro de su brazo.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia del lado de la cama?, porque prefiero dormir cerca de la puerta para poder levantarme más rápido. Realmente no lo discutimos la última vez. Simplemente te desmayaste.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que un hormigueo nervioso se apoderaba de ella. Era tan fuerte que se preguntó si todavía estaba en celo.

-Cualquier lado estará bien.

-Tengo que encender el calentador, pero no lo he hecho. Es demasiado pronto en el año, aunque no se siente así esta noche. No se suponía que esta tormenta fuera tan mala. Tendrás que confiar en mi para mantenerte caliente.

Sakura se rio, pero todavía tenía el cuello caliente y su estómago se sacudió en anticipación. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como deseaba a Sasuke. Era casi antinatural, se sentía atraída por él, pero tenían la casa llena de hombres-lobo. No iban a hacer _eso_ con todos ellos en la planta de abajo.

-La cama esta delante de ti.

Sasuke la guio con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Entra y ten cuidado. No te arrastres demasiado lejos y te caigas. Yo tomaré este lado.

Se subió a la cama.

-Desearía poder ver algo.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

-Yo puedo, y me gusta lo que estoy viendo.

Sakura se ruborizo y se subió al otro lado, disfrutando de la cama grande y cómoda de Sasuke. Sintió que el colchón se hundía cuando Sasuke se arrastró en la cama con ella un minuto después.

Sasuke tiró de las sabanas y luego se volvió hacia ella, abrazándola. La acomodó, antes de estirarse junto a ella y rozó su pierna desnuda contra la de ella.

-Estas desnudo—le acusó y sacudió la pierna hacia atrás porque solo con sentir su piel contra la de ella se ponía húmeda.

Unas risas llegaron desde abajo. Sakura cerró los ojos y susurró:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No estas cansado?

-Siempre duermo en pelotas—confeso y casi podía oír la sonrisa en su voz –Y tú estás en mi cama, cariño. Eres una distracción demasiado sexy. ¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches por los viejos tiempos?

Sakura volvió la cabeza. Con la electricidad todavía apagada, hacía que su escondite en el bosque se tornara negro. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir.

-¿Qué?

Él se rio entre dientes.

-Me has oído. Dame un beso de buenas noches.

-Sé cómo es la audición de los hombres-lobo. No voy a hacer eso con ellos ahí abajo.

-La tormenta es demasiado fuerte para que puedan escuchar. Bésame. Solo una vez. Te prometo que me comportaré.

-Dudo que te comportes. Estás muy desnudo.

-Tú no lo estás. Desafortunadamente.

Le pasó la mano por el muslo, y después lo deslizó por debajo de la camiseta para agarrar su cadera.

Sakura se volvió lentamente.

-No puedo ver ni una maldita cosa.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate. Un beso. No muerdo.

Su mano le rozó la mejilla.

-O por lo menos no fuerte.

-Eso es una broma ¿Verdad? Porque tengo pruebas de que muerdes muy fuerte.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

-¿Sasuke?

-Relájate.

Estaba más cerca y ella sintió su aliento en el rostro. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Su boca rozó la de ella suavemente. Su toque era como una ligera pluma sobre sus labios.

-¿Ves? Eso ha sido inocente.

Sakura arqueo las cejas.

-¿Esa es tu idea de un beso? Ja…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke capturó sus labios una vez más y no había nada delicado en este beso. Sakura jadeó debido a la adrenalina disparada por la lujuria mientras su lengua exploraba su boca. Se movió en la cama, acercándose más, cuando su boca reclamó la de ella. Este hombre sabía besar. No era de extrañar que ella siguiera teniendo problemas en lo que a él concernía.

Fue el único pensamiento razonable que entró en su cabeza cuando extendió y aplastó las palmas contra su duro pecho. Su piel era firme y estaba caliente. No pudo resistirse a tocarle, acariciándole.

Sasuke gruño suavemente en su boca, pero como pasó la noche anterior, no la asustaba. Ya no. Eso la encendió. Había algo salvaje en él a lo que ella siempre deseaba acercarse. Se apretó contra él para sentir el roce de su dura polla contra su cadera y gimió en su boca. Sasuke soltó su nuca para pasar la mano sobre su hombro y baja hasta su muñeca. Después dejó que su brazo se deslizara por debajo de las sabanas y volvió a tocar su muslo. Levanto la camiseta que ella llevaba y le frotó la cadera. Le agarró el culo con su enorme mano, la apretó y la acercó más contra su cuerpo.

Sakura sintió su gran erección atrapada contra la zona inferior de su vientre. Levanto la pierna y la envolvió por el muslo de Sasuke instintivamente, necesitando estar más cerca. Todavía estaba tocando su grueso y musculoso pecho antes de que deslizara una mano más debajo de sus cuerpos.

La boca de Sasuke se alejó de la suya. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-Déjame—susurró él en la oscuridad

Sakura abrió los ojos, deseando poder ver su rostro.

-¿Dejarte qué?

Cuando se alejó de ella, Sakura quiso protestar. El edredón y la sabana fueron arrancados de su cuerpo. Todavía ciega como un murciélago, saltó cuando él le agarro ambas piernas.

Ella se tensó por un segundo mientras Sasuke pasaba sus manos por la parte superior de sus muslos y subía.

Agarro el bóxer que ella se había puesto sobre las bragas cuando la casa se llenó de lobos. Los tiró hacia abajo, llevándose las bragas con ellos.

-Levanta el culo—dijo suavemente –Quiero probarte otra vez.

Sakura se estremeció ante los recuerdos de la primera vez, y levantó sus caderas. Sasuke dejó a un lado su ropa y luego agarró sus rodillas. Siempre era increíblemente fuerte, y maniobraba su cuerpo fácilmente. Empujo sus rodillas casi hasta su pecho, extendiendo sus muslos abiertos de par en par.

-Eres tan malditamente sexy—susurró –Quédate así. Agárrate las rodillas por mí.

Sakura solo vaciló durante un segundo o dos, luego hizo lo que le pidió, pensando que su vergüenza había muerto la noche anterior. Saltó cuando la boca caliente de Sasuke rozó el interior de su muslo, cerró los ojos y tomó una temblorosa respiración cuando la provocación le hizo cosquillas.

-Así es, cariño. Quédate abierta para mí y mantente tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que todavía podría verla en la oscuridad.

-Vale.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes y su boca le rozó el otro muslo. Sus manos la dejaron antes de que ella le sintiera abriéndola con sus pulgares.

Se tensó un poco y luego se relajó. Deseaba a Sasuke una vez más. Quiera que la tocara de nuevo.

Era diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido, de muchas maneras. Se convertía en un lobo. Eso debería aterrorizarla, pero cuando era Sasuke, de alguna manera estaba bien.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y seguido de este salió un gemido cuando Sasuke pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su coño.

-Tan bueno—gruño suavemente, le recordó –Mantente tranquila y quieta para mí.

Volvió sobre ella con ferocidad. Su boca estaba caliente y la dominaba mientras la lamía. Sus labios se cerraron sobre ella. Entró en ella con la lengua, empujando hacia dentro. Luego lamió hacia arriba, encontrando su clítoris. Allí utilizo su lengua muy fuerte, sosteniéndola abierta con los pulgares para maximizar la sensación.

Sakura agito la cabeza y se mordió el labio para no gritar mientras Sasuke se burlaba y la atormentaba. Sus dientes la rozaron y ella gimió por el abrumador placer. No dolía. Se sentía increíble.

Su boca se cerró repentinamente sobre su clítoris de nuevo y lo chupo, usando la lengua para moverlo rápido y fuerte. Sakura apretó los dientes. Tenía el estómago apretado.

No podía soportarlo. Su cuerpo se inclinó y soltó las rodillas. Se puso a la mano en la boca y grito contra su mano cuando llego al clímax. La felicidad la atravesó mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y sus piernas querían juntarse.

Sin embargo, no podía cerrarlas, porque de repente Sasuke había garrado el interior de sus muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos mientras ella llegaba al clímax. La obligó a quedarse completamente expuesta a él y a ella le encantó más de lo que quería admitir.

Aparto su boca de ella y gruño suavemente, haciéndole parecer cada vez más depredador. En cuestión de segundos se subió sobre ella, usando sus caderas para abrir sus muslos más separados y la clavo debajo de él con su amplio y musculoso cuerpo. Agarro su mano, que todavía estaba sobre su boca, y la aparto antes de capturar sus labios con los de él. Sakura gimió fuerte dentro de su boca cuando entró en ella. Era tan grueso que hacía que cada terminación nerviosa dentro de ella cobrara vida con éxtasis. Como duro acero, empujo lentamente mientras los espasmos de su primer orgasmo todavía se agarraban a ella.

Sakura se aferraba a sus hombros, las uñas se clavaban porque Sasuke se sentía más grande en ella mientras empujaba más y más profundo, hasta que le fue difícil saber dónde terminaba ella y donde comenzaba él. Sasuke gimió dentro de su boca y se quedó quieto, bloqueando y apretado profundamente en Sakura mientras los músculos de ella se tensaban y aflojaba.

Sasuke también estaba temblando, haciéndose obvio que estaba abrumado por ella. Entonces se retiró y volvió a entrar en ella. La sensación la hizo jadear contra sus labios. Trato de apartar la boca de la suya, pero las manos de Sasuke se tensaron repentinamente en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza inmóvil mientras reclamaba su boca con la lengua.

Se tragó todos sus gemidos mientras se movía sobre ella, dentro de ella, montándola rápido y duro. No estaba segura de que pudiera sobrevivir, se sentía tan bien que casi dolía. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y aguantar.

Podía sentir cada duro centímetro de él mientras bombeaba. Después, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y Sakura grito en su boca cuando llegó al clímax una vez más.

El placer la atravesó mientras Sasuke se tensaba sobre ella. Gruño y Sakura sintió el pecho de Sasuke vibrar con un sonido bajo y primitivo. Sus caderas se agitaron con fuerza contra las de ella. Pudo sentir el calor de su semen cuando empezó a hincharse dentro de ella, alargando la satisfacción de su orgasmo haciendo que se sintiera eterno, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Sasuke usó los brazos para sostener el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo y no aplastarla. Su boca dejó la de ella. Ambos estaban jadeando. Los impulsos de placer continuaban rebotando a través de sus cuerpos, y Sakura notó que sus uñas todavía estaban clavadas en la espalda de Sasuke. Le soltó, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No estaba segura de que tuviera fuerzas o voluntad para abrirlos, de todos modos.

Sasuke besó su cuello y giró su cabeza, acariciándole la cara con la suya.

-Maldita sea, cariño—murmuró –Nunca me cansaré de esto.

Sakura permaneció envuelta alrededor de su enorme y poderoso cuerpo, ambos estaban sudoroso y pegajosos mientras yacían allí, piel contra piel.

Sakura ya no sentía frio, en cambio se sentía cálida, acogedora y contenta. Sonrió, pensando que Sasuke la había convertido en una masa derretida debajo de él.

Sasuke le dio otro beso en el cuello.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que bien.

Él se rio entre dientes.

-Creo que mis bolas se volvieron del revés.

Sakura sonrió.

-Del revés, ¿eh? ¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Nunca me eh corrido tan intensamente en toda mi vida. Solo se siente así contigo, y eso no es cualquier mentira de mierda.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco. Algo de ti lo hace realmente bueno. Antes de que esto sucediera entre nosotros el sexo convencional nunca había funcionado para mí.

-¿Sexo convencional? ¿Te acostabas con chicas?

Sasuke pareció sorprendido. Sakura paseo los dedos por sus hombros sudorosos.

-No. Me refería…

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Lo sé. Estaba bromeando contigo. Ahora creo que puedo dormir. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te importa que duerma en pelotas ahora?

Sakura sonrió.

-Nunca me quejaría de eso. Simplemente no me gustaba la idea de que tu equipo nos escuchara desde ahí abajo.

-Estoy marcando mi calendario. Es un acontecimiento especial que no te quejes.

Sakura le golpeo la espalda.

-No seas tonto. No después de esto.

Se rio entre dientes.

-Podría colapsar sobre ti y dormirme así, dentro de ti.

-Me aplastarías.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y rozó su boca contra la de ella. Sakura le devolvió el beso, antes de que él retrocediera y digiera:

-No querría aplastarte. Eres una cosita pequeña. Voy a rodarnos, pero no dejare tu cuerpo. Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando los rodó por completo, con él todavía enterrado en su interior, por lo que termino acostada sobre él. Sasuke pasó las manos por su espalda hasta su culo, antes de agarrárselo positivamente.

-Me encanta tu suave culito.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y se acomodó sobre Sasuke. Podía oír el latido de su corazón bajo su oreja mientras sonreía y se dormía.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Feliz día de los muertos a todos!**  
 **Espero lograran visitar a sus familias y/o amigos. Yo fui un día antes a visitar a un familiar**  
 **porque estas fechas siempre es un caos y a una amiga lamentablemente no pude hacerlo.**

 **¡Bien! aquí les dejo la actualización, espero lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Sasuke reaccionó más rápido que Sakura. Rodó su cuerpo, retirándose del suyo mientras el edredón fue arrojado sobre ella.

La habitación estaba inundada por la luz del sol de la mañana. Confundida y todavía luchando contra el sueño profundo, Sakura miró fijamente al hombre enmarcado en la puerta del dormitorio. Entonces su mirada se sacudió hacia un Sasuke desnudo que estaba de pie junto a la cama, poniéndose entre ella y el atacante.

-¡Fuera! — gruñó Sasuke.

Este hombre era alguien al que Sakura nunca había visto antes. No era uno de los hombres de la noche anterior. Tenía unos treinta años, con cabello blanco. Como entró en la habitación, gruño hacia Sasuke, haciendo obvio que definitivamente era uno de ellos. Sakura agarró el edredón y lo tiro de él hasta su barbilla cuando le vio mirándola. Ese hombre-lobo parecía furioso, y por eso era aterrador.

-He dicho que fuera— gruñó Sasuke.

El hombre olisqueó la habitación. Gruño de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está ella?

El bajo retumbar de furia que provenía del centro del pecho de Sasuke era completamente inhumano.

-Aquí no, Suigetsu. Sal de mi habitación, o mejor aún, ¡Sal de mi casa! No te invité a venir aquí.

-¿Dónde diablos esta mi compañera?

Sasuke se agachó y agarró sus vaqueros del suelo. Gruño maldiciones mientras los sacudía.

-¿Por qué diablos crees que tu compañera estaría aquí? No la tocaría, aunque me pagaras, y tienes un puto montón de coraje irrumpiendo en la puerta de mi dormitorio buscándola.

Sakura oyó golpes, y luego cuatro hombres estaban en el dormitorio. Naruto y tres de los hombres de la noche anterior se presentaron allí. Naruto sólo llevaba pantalones de chándal. Su amplio y musculoso pecho estaba desnudo. Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado en ángulos extraños, pero su actitud tranquila desapareció mientras gruñía:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Suigetsu pensó que podría romper mi puerta buscando a su compañera. Ella no está aquí. Nunca ha estado aquí. Ya sabes que yo nunca la tocaría.

Sasuke sonaba violento cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia el intruso.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Tienes deseos de morir? ¡Quieres desafiarme? Entraste a mi casa y rompiste la puerta de mi habitación.

-He olido a mujeres y sexo. Karin es buena en enmascarar su olor, así que consigue oler diferente, incluso para mí. Ella lo ha convertido en un pasatiempo suyo, y sé muy bien que está detrás de ti—acusó Suigetsu a Sasuke con un gruñido –Ella siempre me habla de ti y me dice lo mucho que te desea.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

-Tu compañera no está bien, Suigetsu. Te hemos dicho que la tengas bajo control o necesitaras encontrar un nuevo lugar. Este es el tipo de mierda de la que estuvimos hablando. Hemos tenido que refugiarnos aquí la noche pasada debido a la tormenta y, personalmente, te garantizo que tu compañera no ha estado aquí.

Suigetsu respiró hondo.

-No puedo encontrarla, Naruto.

Naruto gimió, algo de la tensión dejo sus amplios hombros.

-Podemos enviar a algunas personas a la última ubicación en la que estaba para ver si pueden rastrearla, pero necesitas controlarla. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo acusaciones salvajes y rompiendo puertas de lobos a las siete de la mañana.

-No es culpa mía. Ella no ha estado bien desde su accidente.

-¡Ese no es nuestro problema! Tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Sasuke se volvió y miro a Sakura. Gruño mientras se volvió de nuevo a Naruto.

-¿Y dónde diablos estabais vosotros cuatro cuando Suigetsu estaba irrumpiendo en mi puerta? ¿Tengo tres Ejecutores y un Alfa en mi casa y nadie lo escucho?

-Estábamos durmiendo. Como tú.

Naruto apuntó hacia el pasillo sin remordimientos, recordándoles el dormitorio de invitados en el que se había alojado.

-Supongo que los chicos de abajo estaban todavía demasiado borrachos y cansados de luchas contra la inundación.

-Sólo sal de aquí. ¡Quiero que todos salgáis de aquí! ¡Tantos hombres mirándola me está volviendo irracional! Estoy a punto de matar a alguien sólo porque me siento así… ¡y estás en la parte superior de la lista, Suigetsu!

Suigetsu obviamente no era demasiado brillante. No solo no parecía querer irse, si no que miró alrededor de Sasuke, como si esperara que Sakura se pudiera transformar en su compañera.

-Fuera.

Naruto empujó a Suigetsu no muy gentilmente.

-Como puedes ver, la hembra que hay en la cama de Sasuke no es tu compañera. Es la compañera de Sasuke. Se supone que es su luna de miel, así que a menos que tengas ganas de morir, lárgate.

-¿Qué? –jadeó Sakura.

Sasuke gruño y salto tan rápido que todos los hombres retrocedieron. Excepto Naruto, que se mantuvo firme sin miedo, pero se estremeció.

-Se me escapó. Aún no he tomado café.

-Ya no está lloviendo. Quiero que todos salgáis de mi cabaña.

Sasuke señalo la puerta,

-¡Ahora!

Todos los hombres desaparecieron rápidamente, y Naruto dijo:

-De todas formas, lo estabas posponiendo demasiado tiempo.

Mientras hablaba comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¿De qué está hablando? — pregunto Sakura, sabiendo que los hombres que salían al pasillo probablemente podrían oírla -¿Por qué dice que estamos de luna de miel? ¿Es una especie de broma de Hombres-lobo para el sexo de una sola noche?

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke la miraron con una emoción que no podía medir. Respiró profundamente.

-Hice algo sin preguntar primero y no debería haberlo hecho, pero el impulso fue inesperado y abrumador.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, sin gustarle el sonido de esas palabras.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-¿Quieres primero las buenas noticias o las malas?

-Las buenas noticias—comenzó ella vacilante –Creo.

-La primera vez nos unimos, te mordí bastante fuerte.

Sasuke habló lentamente, como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Y cambié parcialmente cuando lo hice. Esa es… una combinación única. En mi mundo, cambiar y morder al mismo tiempo durante el sexo, es algo realmente ilegal hacerlo con un humano sin advertirle de las consecuencias, por eso Nagato y Naruto estaban tan enfadados conmigo. Pudieron oler lo que hice en cuanto llegaron cerca de nosotros.

Sakura dejó que sus palabras se hundieran en su mente y sintió que la sangre salía de su rostro.

-Ahora voy a convertirme en un lobo. ¿no?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-No he terminado. Desde este momento, eres inmune a las enfermedades. Tu proceso de envejecimiento se ha ralentizado y sanarás mucho más rápido, pero sigues siendo humana. Podría convertirte del todo, si quisieras que lo hiciera.

-No—dijo instantáneamente y aparto la vista –No, gracias.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Es tan malo ser como yo? Cariño, no conoces la libertad de cambiar y correr en el bosque. Tu visión es mejor, también tu sentido del olfato. Diablos, es como si todo un mundo nuevo se abriera a tu alrededor.

Sakura se volvió hacia él una vez más.

-Las pulgas, las garrapatas, brotar una cola sin previo aviso, el hecho de que tienes un deseo incontrolable de buscar una pelota.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron antes de que se echara a reír.

-No tengo un impulso incontrolable de buscar la pelota y las pulgas no les gusta nuestra sangre. A las garrapatas tampoco. Incluso si así fuera, cuando cambiásemos de nuevo nuestra piel no tendrían pelaje para poder esconderse.

-Soy lo que soy, Sasuke. Yo no te pediría que cambiaras. No me lo pidas tú a mí.

La miro durante un largo minuto y luego asintió.

-Acepto eso. Va a hacer nuestra vida un poco más complicada, pero estaremos bien.

-¿Cómo que eso va a complicar nuestras vidas?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció.

-Mi mundo es diferente del tuyo.

-No jodas. ¿De verdad?

Sasuke se rio de nuevo.

-Me encanta tu boca y las cosas que dices. Me haces reír todo el tiempo.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos con las malas noticias. Tú y tus amigos habéis estado actuando de modo extraño desde ayer. Extraño para ser hombres lobo, quiero decir, y vosotros ya sois extraños por defecto.

En lugar de reírse de su broma, Sasuke estuvo callado durante mucho tiempo y luego finalmente admitió:

-Te empareje conmigo esa primera noche, Sakura. Por eso es ilegal hacerlo sin explicarlo primero. Nos uní, pero fue un instinto, casi como respirar, y no me arrepiento. No puedo. Desde el momento en que te encontré corriendo por tu vida en el bosque y vi cómo seguías luchando hasta el final, supe que era la mujer para mí.

Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Qué significa exactamente 'emparejado'?

-Significa que estamos…

Sasuke apartó la mirada por un segundo, luego la miró de nuevo y fijó su mirada en la suya.

-Es como el matrimonio en mi mundo. Me casé contigo. Eso te hace mía y también me hace tuyo. Somos el uno para el otro. Para siempre.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Sasuke se removió dónde estaba, parecía estar ansioso.

-Háblame. Dime algo.

Sakura se limitó a mirarle.

-Sé que debería habértelo preguntado, pero ¡maldita sea!, estabas en celo y yo tampoco estaba pensando claramente.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Te prometo una vida genial. Siempre te protegeré y tu felicidad siempre vendrá antes que la mía. Tenemos un hogar agradable. Tenemos espacio para los niños. Sé que esto te parecerá un poco remoto ahora, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Hay un montón de casas en el bosque de otras parejas emparejadas y sus familias. La mayoría de los machos sin pareja viven en la casa de la manada en la ciudad. Vas a hacer muchos amigos, y si quieres trabajar, no intentare detenerte. Preferiría que te quedaras en casa, especialmente si aceptas tener hijos conmigo, pero de cualquier manera te apoyare. Nuestra manada es amiga de los humanos, ahora que Nagato y Naruto se hicieron cargo. Nuestros niños estarán protegidos incluso si no pueden cambiar. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa. Incluso me…

Sasuke tragó saliva, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo especialmente difícil.

-Me mudaría a tu mundo si no te gusta vivir aquí. Lo haría por ti. Dejaría mi manada por ti, ya sé que no entiendes lo difícil que es eso para un lobo, pero es enorme.

La mente de Sakura estaba girando. Se había casado y ni siquiera lo sabía. Se limitó a mirar a Sasuke. Había dejado de hablar y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos. Parecía muy preocupado.

-"Debería estarlo".

-Háblame. Grítame. Sólo dime algo.

-Algo—se ahogó ella.

Sasuke se rio.

-Tú siempre me haces reír. Dime algo acerca de lo que estás pensando o sintiendo.

-Estoy conmocionada. Profundamente conmocionada.

-Lo sé. Sucedió rápido.

-¿Rápido?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Nos conocimos hace tres días, tuvimos sexo varias veces, estuvimos casi muertos unas cuantas veces más que eso, y… ¿ahora me estás diciendo que estamos casados?

-El sexo es jodidamente fantástico—le recordó Sasuke mientras gateaba sobre la cama

Se metió bajo las sabanas y tiro de Sakura hacia él.

-Y me encanta dormir contigo entre mis brazos.

Apretó un beso contra la curva de su cuello.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti. Fuerte.

-Supongo que eso es bueno ya que estamos casados.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Estas tomándote esto muy bien. Naruto y Nagato pensaron que te habrías deshecho. Naruto incluso me dijo que escondiera los cuchillos, cuando finalmente te lo dijera.

-Sasuke, ni siquiera sé qué decir.

-Entonces no digas nada. Bésame.

Sasuke la movió en sus brazos, porque era tan increíblemente fuerte. La levantó como si no pasara nada, y luego giró a Sakura para que estuviera a horcadas sobre su regazo. Quitó unos mechones de cabello salvaje y rizado de su frente y tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-Eres todo lo que quiero, Sakura. No seré como tu ex marido. Los compañeros son para toda la vida. Nunca engañan. Eres la única mujer a la que voy a tocar y mataré a cualquier hombre que te toque. Cualquier otro lobo que conozcas lo sabrá, porque tu olor está atado al mío. Estás a salvo conmigo—le prometió –Tu felicidad viene antes que la mía. Tú eres mi mundo, y mi lealtad es la tuya antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluida mi manada. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que me mudaría al mundo humano contigo si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

El corazón casi le dio un vuelco. Sasuke le decía que le pertenecía a ella, que nunca la engañaría y que permanecería fiel para siempre. Luego frunció el ceño, más que un poco escéptica, porque la vida le había enseñado que, si algo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, probablemente lo era.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Qué paso con tu amigo Suigetsu y su compañera?

Sasuke suspiro.

-Eso es algo que puede pasar con mi gente. Para empezar, ellos no tuvieron un emparejamiento por amor, y luego su compañera tuvo un accidente. Su mente ya no está bien. Está un poco loca.

-Así que, si no te enamoras de mí, ¿Puedes engañarme?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

-Su emparejamiento fue arreglado por sus familias y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Demonios, creo ni siquiera que se gustaban el uno al otro. Nosotros tenemos un vínculo. No me digas que no sientes nada por mí.

Casi pareció asustado por una fracción de segundo, antes de que su mirada se hiciera más dura, como si estuviera escondiéndose por instinto.

-Sasuke.

Sakura se agacho y tomó su cara como él le había hecho antes a ella.

-Me asusta por lo mucho que siento por ti. Esto está sucediendo demasiado rápido.

-No hay tal cosa.

Sasuke sonrió, la tensión se deslizo fuera de él tan fácilmente como había aparecido.

-Seguimos nuestros instintos animales y normalmente tienen razón. Los míos me gritaban que te reclamara, porque en mi corazón sé que eres mi compañera. Mi animal lo sabe, y yo también.

-Yo no tengo un animal escondido debajo de mi piel. Simplemente soy humana y estoy asustada.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Los humanos también son animales. Simplemente no les crece pelaje y… ¿Cómo lo llamaste?, ¿les brota una cola? Y no siguen sus instintos como hacemos nosotros. Nosotros somos libres con nuestras dos mitades. Podrías llegar a ser como yo. Podría cambiarte.

-Todavía no estoy lista para eso.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

-¿Tenemos un límite de tiempo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Podría cambiarte ahora o dentro de cincuenta años. Si quieres quedarte cómo eres, estoy contento con eso siempre y cuando tú estés contenta con eso.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella le sonrió cuando él retrocedió.

-La próxima vez que cambies parcialmente dentro de mí, será mejor que me lo digas, porque si lo hubieras visto, me habría asustado.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Cuando nos emparejamos, necesito hundir mis dientes en ti y necesito hacerlo estando en ambas formas. Tengo que mantener los dientes bloqueados. Es algo que hay en nuestra saliva. Ahora vas a oler como yo. Todos los de mi especie que tomen una bocanada de ti ya sabrán que eres mía y estamos emparejados.

-¿Vas a hacer eso de nuevo? ¿Lo de cambiar mientras tenemos sexo?— pregunto vacilante -¿Es algo de lo que debo estar pendiente?

-Fue una cosa de una sola vez. Nunca te haría eso a menos que decidieras cambiar y ambos estemos usando pelaje.

-Eso no es gracioso.

-Es un poco gracioso—dijo él con una carcajada.

Sakura estuvo callada por un tiempo, antes de susurras:

-Entonces… ¿Estamos casados?

-No legalmente como en tu mundo, pero en el mío, ¡infierno sí!

Sasuke le sonrió.

-¿Quieres una luna de miel, cariño? Sé que yo sí quiera una. Quiero pasar unos cuantos días en la cama contigo.

-No he accedido todavía, Sasuke.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y le gruño ligeramente. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Tú eres mía. Yo soy tuyo. No te voy a dejar ir. No puedo. Me arrancaría el corazón del pecho. No me pidas que te deje marchar. Todo menos eso.

No veía rabia en su mirada. Vio dolor y miedo, y eso fue demasiado para ella. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y le besó.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta y movió sus caderas hasta que Sakura estuvo debajo de él de nuevo. Luego se agachó y tiró del botón de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Creo que voy a tener que trabajar más duro para convencerte, si vas a ser obstinada respecto a esto.

Sakura sonrió.

-No voy a discutir con eso.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sé que dije, que estaría actualizando los miércoles**_

 _ **jajajaj así que lamento la demora.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-No—gruño Sasuke.

Naruto y Nagato estaban sentados hombro con hombro en la mesa de Sasuke y Sakura. Los dos eran tan diferentes como podrían ser dos lobos Alfa, pero habían sido los mejores amigos desde que eran cachorros. Cada uno tenía fuerzas diferentes, y eran capaces de compensar las debilidades del otro. Eso les hacía casi invencibles como equipo, y más que un poco intimidantes.

Muy pocos lobos eran capaces de enfrentarse con ellos, sin embargo, Sasuke agregó:

-No sólo _'no'_ , más bien… ¡Joder, no!

Naruto frunció el ceño, luego miró a Nagato.

-Parece que realmente se opone a tu plan.

Nagato se pasó los dedos por su largo cabello rojizo, y la tensión de sus hombros fue perceptible, ya que hoy llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada.

-Ya sé que es tu compañera y tú eres protector con ella, Sasuke, pero tenemos que sacar a ese bastardo fuera. Tenemos patrullas por todo el lugar. Estamos al límite, debido a la limpieza de la inundación. Han pasado días y no ha habido ningún signo de problemas. Alguien trajo a tu compañera aquí como un desafío para nosotros. Dudo que hayan cambiado de opinión. Están esperando su momento oportuno. Necesitamos sacar al Alfa de su escondite y tratar con él. Te doy mi promesa personal de que estará a salvo. Deja que ella decida.

Sasuke gruño, todo en él se oponía a su plan. Sacudió la cabeza, pero Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke y se encogió de hombros, como si arriesgar su vida no valiera más que ese gesto casual.

-No—dijo Sasuke suavemente mientras miraba hacia ella –No te voy a poner en peligro.

-Podrían atrapar a otra mujer, como hicieron conmigo.

Su voz era suave, razonable, como rogándole que entendiera.

-¿Qué pasa si uno de tu manada no está por ahí, como estabas tú cuando me salvaste? Sé lo que es ser secuestrada, temiendo por mi vida, aterrorizada y perseguida como un animal, todo el tiempo sabiendo el horror de lo que planeaban hacerme. Lo he vivido y quedé casi destrozada por esos hijos de puta. Es un buen plan, y tú mismo dijiste que ese bastardo me buscará, ya que pude ver su cara.

-Es mi trabajo protegerte.

Sasuke estaba furioso, y sabía que su voz revelaba al lobo dentro de él.

-Me estas pidiendo que vaya en contra de mi naturaleza.

Sakura se inclinó hacia él y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Su toque le calmo… cosa que sabía porque él se lo contó la noche anterior. Ella frotó su torso e incluso desabrochó unos botones en su camisa para poder tocar su piel.

A Sasuke le encantaba el contacto piel a piel y Sakura aprovechó eso para obtener ventaja, pero él seguía apartando la mirada de ella en lugar de ceder.

-Tú me protegerás.

Sakura se estiró y tocó su cara, lo que le obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia ella hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Estarás allí. Sé que estoy a salvo. Has matado a tres lobos para salvarme. Esta vez incluso tendrás ayuda. Necesitamos encontrar a ese terrible Alfa antes de que rapte a otra mujer. No puedo vivir sabiendo que eso va a suceder y no hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada desesperada y suplicante.

-¿Por favor, nene?

Naruto se rio entre dientes.

-¿Nene?

Sasuke sacudió su cara de su agarre y gruño hacia Naruto.

-Hey, lo siento—Naruto parecía imperturbable –Simplemente nunca pensé que vería el día en que alguien te llamaría 'nene' sin conseguir que sus traseros fueran pateados.

Sakura se volvió y lanzo a Naruto una mirada asesina.

-No estas ayudando, y para tu información, le llamo así porque él adora mis pechos.

-Oh. Lo tengo.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Pervertido por una humana. Supongo que tienes más lobo en ti de lo que pensábamos, Sakura. ¿Estás segura de que no te ha cambiado?

Su mirada se dirigió a los pechos de Sakura.

-Sin embargo, veo la atracción. Esto me podría poner en la mentalidad de desear posar mi boca en…

Sasuke le gruño.

-¡No la mires!

Nagato estaba sonriendo.

-Naruto, ¿Tal vez deberías salir? Le estás cabreando más.

Naruto bufó con diversión cuando Sasuke gruño de nuevo.

-Me iré.

Salió de la cabaña, sin parecer arrepentido en absoluto.

-Piensa en ello—dijo Nagato en voz baja –Voy a ir fuera y os dejo a los dos hablar acerca de esto. Es algo entre compañeros. Os voy a dar privacidad para debatirlo, pero necesito una respuesta.

Nagato siguió a su mejor amigo y salió de la cabaña. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy peligroso. No quiero que seas un blanco.

-Lo entiendo, pero quiero ayudar a atrapar a ese bastardo.

Sakura suspiró, pareciendo increíblemente seria, a pesar del olor del miedo que se aferraba a ella.

-Se rio cuando me dijo que corriera por mi vida, como si fuera divertido para él saber que estaba enciendo a cuatro de sus hombres para que me desgarraran y dejaran partes de mi cuerpo por todo el bosque. Quiero evitar que eso le suceda a otra persona. Sé que tú me mantendrás a salvo. Confió en ti con mi vida, Sasuke, pero quiero hacer esto. Quiero que me apoyes para esto.

Todo en él quería luchar contra esto, pero gruño, derrotado.

-No estoy contento con ello, pero apoyaré tu decisión, cariño. Sé por qué es tan importante para ti, pero quiero advertirte que si estás allí cuando consiga clavar mis dientes en ese bastardo, va a ser brutal y la sangre va a llover en tu apartamento. Puede que quieras llevarte contigo algún paraguas.

Sakura sonrió.

-Vi uno junto a tu puerta. Me lo llevaré conmigo.

Sasuke sonrió lentamente.

-Voy a mantenerte a salvo.

-Sé que lo harás. No tengo ninguna duda en mi mente.

-Ojalá me dejaras cambiarte a loba primero. Serias más fuerte y más rápida.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

-Incluso si estuviera dispuesta a eso, ya oíste a Nagato. El hecho de que yo siga siendo humana va a hacer que él venga detrás de mí. Si me cambiases, sería una loba y tal vez ya no me quisiera.

-Hueles como lobo. Eres mi compañera.

-Ya escuchaste a Naruto. El perfume puede confundir sus narices el tiempo suficiente para que piensen que soy una humana normal, como lo era cuando me atraparon. Necesitábamos pasar por mi apartamento de todos modos. Solo tengo un sujetador. Rompiste los tirantes de los otro a propósito.

Él se echó a reír.

-Tenía prisa en lograr desnudarte. ¿Realmente destruiría tu sujetador a propósito?

Sakura le miró fijamente, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, y ni siquiera vacilo antes de decir:

-En un instante.

Sasuke se rio y alzo las manos.

-Soy culpable.

-Ve a decirles que haremos esto. Quiero acabar de una vez.

La sonrisa de Sasuke murió; el sufrimiento de estar de acuerdo con todo esto le causó un dolor en el pecho, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

Sakura dejó ir a Sasuke y luego subió las escaleras, desesperada por tener unos minutos a solas para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentó en su cama y tomó respiraciones profundas para calmar el aumento descontrolado de pánico que estaba haciendo su corazón latir rápidamente fuera de control.

Estaba poniendo su vida en peligro para atrapar a un asesino. Ese terrible Alfa, el que la designó para ser asesinada de la manera más brutal posible, necesitaba ser atrapado. Había planeado su secuestro nada más que por disputar un territorio, y entrenó a su grupo para que se convirtiera en asesinos sin mente. Ella había sobrevivido a todo eso. Sakura sabía que podía hacer esto, y tendría a Sasuke ahí para protegerla

Haciendo acopio de sus nervios, se levantó y se dirigió hacia abajo de nuevo. Encontró a Naruto y Nagato de pie en el salón junto a Sasuke, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo queréis hacer esto?

-Hoy.

Nagato la miró por un segundo antes de admitir:

-Envié a uno de mis hombres a tu apartamento ayer. Olía a lobo. Esa otra manada ha estado observando tu casa.

Una nueva oleada de miedo la golpeo cuando pensó en ese Alfa acechando a su casa, pero la empujo hacia abajo mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Sakura sabía que podía oler su miedo, y le dio una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien.

Sasuke envolvió protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea, cariño. De hecho, espero que lo hagas. Los atraparemos más tarde o más temprano.

-Pero _'más tarde'_ significara después de que alguien más muera—dijo en voz baja –Hagamos esto y atrapemos a ese bastardo.

Sasuke asintió sombríamente, y luego se inclinó para presionar un beso contra su frente. Nagato se aclaró a garganta.

-Sakura necesita bañarse con jabón perfumado. También compré loción perfumada. Incluso conseguí ropa usada por una mujer humana de la cuidad. Es una amiga de la manada. Conoces a Konan, del bar de la cuidad, Sasuke. Le dijimos lo que estaba pasando y ella accedió a prestarnos algo de su ropa y su casa. Todo esto ocultará tu olor sobre tu pareja. Tendrás que resistir el impulso que experimentarás para recuperar tu olor sobre ella. He oído que es un fuerte impulso cuando tu compañero ya no huele como tú.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo.

Nagato miró a Sakura.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa de Konan. Allí te darás un baño y nos quedaremos atrás, para que no haya transferencia de olor desde nosotros. Konan te prestará su camioneta para conducir, de esta forma podrás oler como otro humano y no como nosotros. Te vamos a seguir en dos coches. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es conducir hasta tu apartamento y esperar. Estaremos fuera para protegerte. Cuando la mierda golpee el ventilador, te encierras dentro de un lugar seguro. Ya tenemos un coche en tu casa con otros dos ejecutores como respaldo.

Sakura tomó otra larga respiración.

-Muy bien.

-Vamos—Nagato miró fijamente a Sasuke, antes de añadir con solemnidad -Protegeremos a tu pareja con nuestras vidas.

-Lo sé—admitió Sasuke.

Luego se volvió y agarró a Sakura de repente. La levantó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza como él la sujetaba.

-Voy a estar bien, nene.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Lo siento—dijo Naruto soltando otra risita –Es solo que ahora cada vez que escucho que Sakura te llama así, te veo con un pecho en la boca. Imagen mental.

Sasuke gruño y plantó un beso en los labios de Sakura. Sasuke fue completamente sincero y sin arrepentimiento cuando miró hacia abajo entre ellos, observando sus tetas mientras decía:

-Y qué bonitos pechos son.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-¿Me puedes bajar ahora?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos.

Sasuke no sólo la llevó hasta el SUV de Nagato que ya les esperaba, sino que hizo a Sakura sentarse en su regazo en el asiento trasero, sujetándola con fuerza durante todo el viaje. Sakura dejó que lo hiciera sin quejarse. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad y lo sabía. Ella también estaba asustada, así que le abrazo a su vez.

Naruto se giró para mirarlos desde el asiento delantero del acompañante y frunció el ceño.

-Va a estar a salvo, Sasuke. ¿De verdad crees que les dejaría hacerle daño a tu compañera?

-Es humana—dijo Sasuke suavemente –Una herida podría matarla. Es tan malditamente frágil. No tienes idea de lo frágil que es.

-¿Crees que no tengo idea?

Naruto sonó casi insultado.

-Sabes que lo entiendo. Sabes que también Nag lo entiende. La protegeremos, Sasuke. Ni siquiera se acercarán lo suficiente para ver el color de sus ojos.

En lugar d responder, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura más apretada, y ella casi se estremeció.

-Hablando de ser frágil, estas a punto de aplastarme.

Sasuke relajó su agarre y rozó un beso contra su frente.

-Lo siento.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Nunca te disculpes por las lesiones de los brazos.

-¿Qué hay de las del sexo?— presunto él juguetonamente.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Eso depende de lo bien que se siente cuando ocurren y lo que hiciste para causarlas.

Sasuke la abrazó una vez más.

-Sé que las circunstancias fueron malas, pero estoy casi agradecido a esos idiotas por lo que te hicieron. Eso te trajo a mi vida.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Sakura estudio a Sasuke. En pocos días, este hombre se había convertido en todo para ella.

Era amoroso, protector, divertido… y le amaba. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras Sasuke la sostenía firmemente en su regazo, sabía que le amaba más de lo que había amado en su vida.

Sasuke le frotó el muslo y preguntó:

-¿A qué se debe esa mirada? Parece como que me deseas, y eso me gusta muchísimo.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Pregúntamelo esta noche cuando estemos solos.

-¿Fantasía sexual?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia y astuta.

-Me encantan tus fantasías.

-Bueno, tengo unas cuantas—Saskura se echó a reír –Tengo una imaginación muy viva.

Sasuke le gruño suavemente.

-¿Quieres compartir?

-Esperen hasta más tarde— gimió Naruto desde el asiento delantero –Vuestro olor me está poniendo duro y es algo realmente malvado torturar a tu co-Alfa. Tu compañera está cada vez más excitada, Sasuke, así que… ya basta.

-Pregúntame si me importa si te sientes incómodo—le espetó Sasuke –Todavía estoy molesto porque estemos haciendo esto, en primer lugar.

-El aroma de Sakura nos distrae, y asumo que tú nos quieres centrados para este trabajo—dijo Nagato desde el asiento del conductor –Vamos a terminar con esto, y luego Naruto y yo nos quedaremos en el otro extremo de las tierras de la manada hasta que tu luna de miel haya terminado. Puedes hacer todas las pervertidas cosas sexuales humanas que quieras.

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

-Grandes olfatos, y hueles muy bien cuando te excitas.

Ella se removió en su regazo, frotándose deliberadamente contra la cresta dura marcada bajo su culo. Sasuke se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Sakura le sonrió y se removió de nuevo, frotándole con su culo.

-Sigue así…- le advirtió Sasuke -…y le pediré a Nag que se detenga aquí mismo, en el bosque. Ellos pueden quedarse en el todoterreno mientras te llevo fuera y te enseño lo que me estás haciendo.

Sakura se rio, porque necesitaba esas burlas para romper el miedo y la tensión de lo que estaba a punto a hacer. Sasuke también sonrió, haciendo obvio que necesitaba esos juegos más que Sakura.

Nagato negó con la cabeza con un resoplido de diversión.

-Lo siento. Todavía tenemos que llegar a casa de Konan y quiero estar en la casa de Sakura al oscurecer. Es un largo viaje en coche.

Sasuke gruño y le pregunto a Sakura:

-¿A qué distancia vives?

-Casi dos horas y media de distancia.

-Mierda.

Sasuke la soltó, apartándola de su regazo.

-Será mejor que te quedes ahí, cariño, o acabaré avergonzándote infernalmente tomándote aquí mismo, y no me importará un carajo quien este alrededor.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, porque sonaba serio. Se deslizó hasta el otro lado y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Me importaría mucho a mí, y espero que lo recuerdes. No soy ninguna exhibicionista.

-Eso es deprimente—Naruto se echó a reír desde el asiento delantero –Tenia esa esperanza.

Nagato se rio con él.

-Sigue así y sabes que Sasuke te va a patear el culo.

-Podría intentarlo—le desafío Naruto –Tal vez me ayudase a resolver mi frustración.

Sasuke suspiró.

-No puedo esperar a que los dos encontréis a vuestras compañeras.

-Oh, sí

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

-Será divertido. Tal vez os enamoréis de humanas.

-De ninguna manera. No voy a pasar por eso otra vez.

Nagato sacudió la cabeza.

-Sin ofender, Sakura, pero eso no está en mi futuro.

Naruto no dijo nada. Sakura echó un vistazo a su rostro y vio un dolor tan profundo que la aturdió. Frunció el ceño y miro a Sasuke, viendo que parecía dolido por su amigo. Él negó con la cabeza y le indicó que se callara. Era obvio que Sasuke se arrepentía de haber planteado la cuestión de los compañeros, para empezar.

De alguna manera, lo que había dicho había hecho que Naruto se entristeciera. Tal vez se había enamorado de alguna humana y ella no había sido capaz de aceptar lo que era él.

En su lugar, Sakura cambió de tema preguntándole a Sasuke si quería que ella recogiera todas sus cosas mientras estaban allí o si planeaban hacer otro viaje en el futuro.

Su contrato de arrendamiento tenía cinco meses más de duración, pero nunca había pensado en arrastrar a Sasuke al mundo humano, a pesar de que él se le ofreció.

Sasuke era un dios del bosque. Pertenecía allí. Sakura trabajaba desde su casa. Podía hacer su trabajo en cualquier parte.

Obligarle a mudarse le haría desgraciado, y le amaba demasiado para hacerle eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Konan era una pequeña de tez pálida, curvilínea con grandes ojos ámbar. Tenía el cabello largo, colgando hasta el culo en gruesos rizos color azul. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros ajustados a la piel y un top de corte bajo que mostraba un impresionante escote. La hermosa mujer le disparó a Sasuke, Nagato y Naruto una mirada con ceño fruncido y luego sonrió ampliamente a Sakura.

-¿Qué demonios hace una chica linda como tú saliendo con estos chuchos sarnosos?

-Son bastantes monos— Sakura sonrió –Cada vez me gustan más.

Konan miró a los tres hombres. Dejó que su mirada corriera por cada uno de ellos.

-Están bien, pero claro, realmente no estoy pendiente de todos los perritos de la ciudad. No son lo mío.

Nagato se rio entre dientes.

-Gracias a Dios por eso. No podría manejarlo, si te acostases con uno de los míos. Eso te convertiría oficialmente en uno de mis problemas. Konan, eres demasiado para que alguien pueda manejarte, incluso yo, y soy un manejador de problemas profesional.

La peli azul sonrió y luego abrazó a Nagato como a un hermano.

-Maldita sea, no te he visto en el bar en un tiempo, debes mostrar más tu cara.

-He estado ocupado.

Nagato la dejó ir con una sonrisa.

-Uno de estos días voy a tener un descanso.

Konan se volvió hacia Naruto con una mirada deslumbrante.

-Tú, por otro lado, debes permanecer lejos. Después de la última vez, estuve durante días limpiando la sangre de ese lobo de la manada Goodwin a quien habías sacado la mierda a golpes, estaba hasta en el techo. Historia verdadera. Tuve que subirme a una escalera para lavarla, pero te perdonaré porque eso me ha reforzado el culo.

Naruto abrazó a la mujer y golpeó su culo juguetonamente.

-Esto aquí es tierra protegida.

Konan se giró y les mostró su culo vestido con vaqueros.

-¿Podrías protegerlo de la gravedad? El envejecer es una perra.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Se ve muy bien para mí, pero podría encontrarte algún compañero que andaría detrás de ti para sostenértelo, si estás preocupada.

Nagato resopló.

-¿Crees que tenemos alguien tan valiente en nuestra manada? Sasuke era el más duro aparte de nosotros y ahora está emparejado.

-¿Alguien te ha atrapado?

Konan giró en estado de shock y agarró el espeso bíceps de Sasuke a través de su camiseta.

-He estado esperando este día desde siempre ¿Quién es la perra? ¿De qué manada huyó?

Sasuke le dirigió una amplia y divertida sonrisa.

-No es una perra y está aquí, Sakura es mi compañera.

El más crudo shock apareció en la cara de Konan, pero obviamente trató de recuperarse. Cerro la boca de golpe y estudio a Sakura con renovado interés.

-Wow, ¿y decidiste permanecer humana?

Sakura asintió.

-Bien por ti.

Konan le sonrió.

-Parece un tipo malo, pero todos crecimos juntos. Es un gatito.

Sasuke gruñó, pero Konan ni siquiera se estremeció. Sólo levantó su mano y le dio la vuelta.

-No les gustan las referencias a gatos, así que, si está siendo un dolor en el culo, tan sólo compra un poco de lana, tírala hacia fuera, y le dices que salga a jugar.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-Ya me ha informado de que no tiene ningún impulso de perseguir pelotas.

-Me gustas.

Konan pasó el brazo por el de Sakura como si fueran las mejores amigas.

-Ahora vamos a eliminar tu aroma de perro y hacerte oler dulce de nuevo.

-Me molesto eso— gruñó Sasuke –Y ella huele muy dulce, si te interesa.

Sakura tiró de su brazo liberándose y cerró la distancia hasta Sasuke. Le tocó el estómago e inclino la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Me encanta tu olor. Bésame para decirme adiós, ya que no podremos tocarnos por un tiempo.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y tomó su cara con ambas manos. El beso que plantó sobre ella la dejó jadeante y sin respiración cuando la soltó lentamente. Su mirada fue hacia Nagato.

-¿Por favor? Veinte minutos más.

-Sé que es difícil separarte cuando te unes por primera vez, pero no—Nagato sacudió la cabeza –Tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca. Sasuke, queremos que se fijen bien, en plena luz del día para que estén seguros de que es ella. La tendrás de vuelta pronto. Lo juro.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

-Cuando te tenga a solas…

Sakura asintió y dio un paso atrás, haciéndole liberarla.

-Me siento igual.

-Lo sé.

Tomó un larga y profunda respiración, como si la saboreara.

-Hueles lo suficientemente bien como para lamerte durante horas, cariño.

-Basta de eso— cortó Konan agarrando su brazo –Hay algunas cosas que estoy más feliz sin saberlas.

Konan tenía una bonita cabaña. El único cuarto de baño estaba abajo, y el baño ua había sido preparado. Konan señaló a Sakura.

-Desnúdate. Tengo que sacarte esto. Queremos asegurarnos de que tu olor actual y el nuevo no se mezcles. Te sorprendería lo bien que sus narices pueden recoger pequeñas cosas como esa.

Sakura intentó no importarle denudarse delante de otra mujer. Konan no parecía molesta, haciendo obvio que crecer alrededor de los Hombre-lobo la hacía inmune a la desnudez. Luego tomó la ropa de Sakura y salió del baño.

Sakura se hundió en el jacuzzi después de que ella se fuera, pero en pocos minutos, Konan regresó vestida con pantalones cortos y una parte superior diferente. Su cabello largo estaba retirado en un moño suelto en su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco quería contaminarte— Konan le sonrió –Abracé a los chicos-perro ahí fuera.

Sakura estudió a la otra mujer.

-¡Te gustan o no? Me confundes un poco. Te comportas feliz de verles, pero luego los insultas.

-Es una cosa de 'amor-odio' y es divertido burlarse de ellos. Mataría por cualquier de eso tres chicos de ahí fuera, porque sé que ellos también matarían por mí. Pero, a decir verdad, no estoy realmente locamente feliz de todo el 'asunto-lobo' tampoco. Algunos de ellos, procedentes de las otras manadas, son pesadillas. Me refiero a que son peores que cualquier película de miedo que hayas visto. Los lobos son lobos. Son salvajes. Son gobernados por sus instintos más a menudo que lo contrario. Incluso el gran Nagato ahí fuera, con sus trajes de fantasía, es un lobo en primer lugar, y he visto lo que sucede a las personas que se olvidan de eso. Pero los de nuestra manada son buena gente, en su mayor parte. Fue malo durante un tiempo, antes de que Nag y Naruto se hicieran cargo, pero ahora las cosas se han resuelto. Hay sólo unos pocos que me gustaría ver rellenos y plantados en la guarida de alguien.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-Ya veo.

-Así que te has emparejado con un lobo, pero… ¿no has cambiado? Huh. Nunca he oído hablar de eso antes.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta la idea de tener una cola.

-No te culpo.

Konan agarró el champú.

-Gírate hacia mí. Voy a lavar tu cabello. Mis abuelos solían lavarme el pelo cuando era niña y me encantaba. Realmente necesitas limpiarte. El olor del lobo es fuerte, por lo que he escuchado. Estando emparejada con uno es más difícil, ya que eso habrá cambiado tu aroma desde dentro hacia afuera.

Sakura se volvió, mostrándole a Konan su espalda y recogiendo todo su pelo, para que fuera fácil para Konan lavárselo.

-Gracias por esto.

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy a favor de patear imbéciles. De hecho, he decidido acompañarte. No es por presumir, pero tengo un impresionante talento con las armas de fuego. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Este lugar está en la frontera de las manadas Goodwin y Nightwind y, a veces, los bastardos de Goodwin se cuelan. Digamos que he tenido un montón de objetivos móviles para disparar.

-¿En realidad tratan de hacerte daño?— preguntó Sakura mientras Konan deslizaba champú sobre su cabello -¿Estás en peligro aquí?

-Los Nightwind realmente son buena gente, en su mayor parte. No estaba mintiendo sobre eso. Algunos de ellos tienen malos hábitos que se trasladaron de los días oscuros, pero Nag y Naruto manejan sus negocios. La manada Goodwin, por el contrario, son unos auténticos bastardos. _Todos ellos_. Confía en mí, nunca te gustaría conocer a uno de esos idiotas. No les gustan los humanos, tienen poco respeto por las mujeres y causan problemas dondequiera que vayan.

Konan comenzó a lavar el cabello de Sakura, masajeando fuerte con los dedos en su cráneo de tal manera que ayudo a relajar algunos de los nervios de punta de Sakura.

-Estas a salvo en Hollow Mountain. Esta es nuestra ciudad. Nunca vayas a Hardly o cualquier parte circundante de esa zona. Ese es el territorio de la manada Goodwin y les encantaría meterse con la compañera de un Ejecutor de Nightwind. No sería un buen momento para ti, ¿Queda claro? No se atreverían a matarte o violarte con el perfume de Sasuke por todo tu cuerpo, pero aterrorizarte estaría sobre la mesa para aquellos asquerosos.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miro a Konan a pesar de que el jabón amenazaba con entrar en sus ojos.

-Estupendo. Justo lo que necesito, más hombres-lobo espeluznantes de qué preocuparme.

Konan no parecía muy preocupada cuando utilizo un recipiente que tomó del lado de la bañera y recogió agua.

-Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, déjame enjuagarte.

Cuando Sakura hizo lo que le dijo, Konan continuo mientras vertía agua caliente sobre su cabeza.

-Ya no te preocupes. Sasuke te protegerá. Nunca dejará que te suceda nada. Simplemente permanece cerca de su casa. Todo el mundo está aterrorizado ante Sasuke.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese hombre puede patear un culo seriamente. Te embarcaste con el mejor peleador en la manada, y es un gran tipo para patear culos. Además, es agradable de mirar. Odio decirlo, pero cuida tu espalda con las perras sin pareja. Van a odiar que lo sacaras del mercado. Vienen husmeado unas cuantas veces al año buscando compañeros. Después de Naruto y Nagato, ya que son los Alfas, tu compañero es el siguiente en su lista de _'más buscados'._

Sakura se frotó el agua de su frente y se volvió hacia Konan con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

-¡Oh, ¡Dios mío, nunca voy a sobrevivir aquí!

-No temas—sonrió Konan –Se dónde vive Sasuke. He entregado cervezas y comida en su casa un par de veces cuando organizó fiestas y tuve que atender la barra. Voy a pasar por allí, si quieres, y te enseñaré cómo disparar un arma de fuego.

-Gracias.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Me sentiría mejor si supiera cómo utilizar una.

-De verdad no creo que tuvieras que disparar, porque Sasuke es Sasuke—agregó Konan –La mayoría le temen demasiado como para pensar en jugar con alguien a quien ama. Sin embargo, los Goodwins son todos unos idiotas, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Permanecer cerca de casa para cualquier viaje de compras. Ahora condicionemos tu cabello y te vestiremos.

.

.

.

-Gracias por la ropa—dijo Sakura una vez que estuvo perfumada y vestida.

-Sasuke va a aullar cuando te vea.

Konan también se había duchado y cambiado.

-Deberías usar ropa apretada más a menudo.

Sakura se miró a sí misma llevando los pantalones vaqueros ceñidos de Konan y una camiseta de corte bajo. Konan era más delgada que ella, lo que hizo que Sakura pensara que los jeans eran un viejo par de días en que estuviera más grande. Tal vez Konan incluso los tomó prestados de otro amigo humano y fue demasiado educada para decírselo. Eso era más probable, porque a pesar de lo que Konan dijo antes a los hombres, no había nada flácido en su culo.

La otra mujer tenía un cuerpo por el que morir, pero Sakura no se molestó tanto. A Sasuke le gustaba como era ella, con curvas y todo. Eso debería haber sido bueno para su autoestima.

Sakura no se sentía cómoda con ropas ceñidas y esto era un nuevo desarrollo. Hace dos semanas no se hubiera atrevido a salir de la casa con algo así. El sujetador de encaje de _'push-up'_ que llevaba debajo de la camisa se aseguró de que todos sus mejores _'activos'_ estuvieran en exhibición y el look funcionó de una manera que era sorprendente.

Sakura se sintió sexy.

-Se va a sorprender por completo—aceptó Sakura mientras se miraba en el espejo sobre el tocador de Konan –No tengo ninguna ropa así ni remotamente.

-Guárdatelo todo. Lo compré en la ciudad esta mañana y los llevé por una hora antes de que llegarais, así tendrían mi olor tal como ellos querían. Nagato pagó por ellos, así que son tuyos. Vámonos.

Konan se acercó a una silla junto a la puerta. Había allí una mochila que Konan le arrojó por encima del hombro.

-Después de ti… y no te acerques a ellos.

Eso explicaba los vaqueros, y significaba que Nagato probablemente se dedicó a describirla con gran detalle, porque le encajaban sorprendentemente bien. Por lo general, Sakura se moriría de vergüenza, pero con los lobos, no era gran cosa que no estuviera en los huesos. Tenía la impresión de que Sasuke no era el único que prefería las mujeres con carne sobre sus huesos.

Sakura caminó fuera y vio a Nagato, Naruto y Sasuke, estaban apoyándose contra el SUV, hablando. La cabeza de Sasuke se giró en su dirección y su nariz flameó, como si estuviera tratando de olerla. Sakura le sonrió y se puso las manos en las caderas. Luego se giró lentamente sobre sí misma. Cuando hizo un circulo para que Sasuke pudiera ver su nuevo aspecto, vio a Naruto y Nagato agarrando los brazos de Sasuke como si apenas pudieran sujetarle.

Sasuke gruño, un bajo y peligroso gruñido de lobo que hizo a Sakura sentir un hormigueo en todos los lugares correctos.

-Parece demasiado bueno— gritó Naruto -¿No podrías haberle comprado algo holgado y horrible, Konan?

-No— dijo Konan con una amplia sonrisa -¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Ves algo que te gusta? ¿Notaste que tu pareja tiene grandes tetas? ¿No se ven bien todas levantadas y tomando un poco el sol?

-Yeah, nena—se rio Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke -¿Eso te dará alguna idea?

Sasuke gruño y trató de romper el agarre de los alfas. No llegó lejos, y su mirada se clavó a Sakura.

-Si te gusta ese sujetador, es mejor que te lo quites antes de que se me permita tocarte.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-Gracias por la advertencia esta vez. Me gustaría tener al menos un sujetador que no esté desgarrado.

-Yo también voy. No discutas— gritó Konan desde detrás de ella –Estoy encerrada y cargada para una pelea y puedo ir con ella en caso de que alguien se deslice más allá de ti.

Nagato simplemente asintió.

-Gracias, Konan.

-Sí, gracias— dijo Sasuke, luego tomó otra respiración larga y refrescante –Eso me hace sentir mejor.

Konan levanto una mano hacia los hombres, y luego llevó a Sakura hasta su furgoneta negra. Tiro la bolsa de lona en la parte posterior y luego ambas subieron. Konan conducía.

En su mayoría, escucharon la radio e intercambiaron algunas conversaciones de chicas, lo cual fue agradable después de haber estado rodeada nada más que por hombres durante casi una semana.

El viaje fue largo, pero Konan condujo más rápido que el límite de velocidad. El SUV de Nagato estaba detrás de ellos y Konan señalo un par de motocicletas que también les seguían. Ella le dijo a Sakura que eran de la manada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa, Konan estacionó y Nagato recorrió la calle, en ligar de seguirla hasta el garaje.

Los chicos de las motocicletas fueron en la dirección contraria, y algo acerca de estar lejos de Sasuke dejó un dolor en el pecho de Sakura.

Se sentía sola, incluso sabiendo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y se alegró de haber llevado a Konan con ella. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Sakura abrió la puerta y condujo dentro a Konan.

Konan dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y luego silbó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Whoa, bonito lugar.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-He guardado y comprado cada pieza. Ha sido un trabajo en progreso.

-Tengo miedo de tocar cualquier cosa.

Konan miró la mesa de entrada en el vestíbulo.

-Obviamente Sasuke no ha estado en tu casa, ¿verdad?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ¿Por qué?

Konan se volvió y miro a Sakura, que parecía insegura de repente.

-Eres de clase alta. ¿Has conocido a Sasuke o visto su hogar? Él es básico al máximo.

Sakura miró alrededor de su apartamento. Tenía una alfombra blanca prístina. Sus sofás eran victorianos. Su mesa de centro y complementarias eran réplicas de Chippendales del siglo XVlll. Tenía unos tapices en las paredes, pero también eran réplicas. No podía permitirse las cosas reales. Estos podrían llegar a cientos de miles de dólares dependiendo de su condición.

-¿Qué es lo que haces para ganarte la vida?

Konan todavía la miraba vacilante.

-Soy contable por cuenta propia.

Konan arqueo la ceja ante Sakura.

-Ya veo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sasuke sabe que ganas un buen dinero?

-No tan bueno. Sólo logre ochenta mil el año pasado. Simplemente vivo sola y tengo gastos mínimos.

Konan soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

-Hice treinta y dos mil el año pasado. Sasuke probablemente no hace mucho más. Está a sueldo de la manada. Hollow Mountain no tiene grandes compañías.

Sakura volvió a mirar alrededor de su apartamento.

-Me gusta más la cabaña de Sasuke. Nada de esto me importa, y me dijo que quería que me quedara en su casa y tuviera hijos. Podría hacer eso y reducir mi horario a tiempo parcial. Siempre quise tener hijos. Ser una madre en casa es maravilloso.

-Supongo.

Konan se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que con eso seas feliz. Así que relájate. Voy a vigilar la puerta.

-Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Necesito cancelar las seis tarjetas de crédito que llevaba en mi cartera y manejar otras cosas bancarias. No me gusta que mi monedero estuviera desatendido durante todo este tiempo. Afortunadamente, no llevo cheques, y de cualquier manera tengo protección contra fraude. Debería haberlo hecho desde casa de Sasuke, pero no dejaba de distraerme.

-¡Seis!—Konan jadeó -¿Tienes seis tarjetas de crédito? _Geez_ , chica, ¿Cuánta deuda tienes? Tal vez deberías decirle a Sasuke que le pusiste en bancarrota.

-Tengo saldos cero. Cada mes los pago.

-Wow, es bueno ser tú.

Konan negó con la cabeza.

-Si tuviera tarjetas de crédito, estaría en deuda hasta mis cejas.

Sakura bufó con diversión y camino hacia su dormitorio. Miró su habitación. También era de estilo victoriano, hecha en rosa y blanco. Muy femenina. Sabia sin lugar a dudas que Sasuke la odiaría.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó su ordenador portátil fuera de la bolsa que trajo con ella, y comenzó a hacer llamadas. En cuestión de minutos, contactó con sus compañías de tarjetas de crédito y su banco.

También hizo una llamada al gerente del apartamento y le pidió a la mujer que cambiara sus cerraduras de inmediato.

El móvil de Sakura emitió un pitido mientras permanecía en espera. Cuando vio que era Sasuke, colgó a los de la compañía de tarjetas de crédito sin vacilar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Estas desnuda?

-No es probable, no con Konan aquí.

Sasuke se rio.

-Quería decírtelo directamente. La compañía que esperamos se detuvo en la parte trasera del edificio. Bloquea tus puertas y mantén la cabeza baja.

Colgó antes de que pudiera responderle.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza. Se sentó allí aturdida por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad, y luego salió corriendo de su habitación. Konan estaba agarrando una escopeta. Una pistola estaba posada en la mesa del vestíbulo de entrada, mientras ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos por la mirilla.

-Ese fue Sasuke. Dijo que tenemos compañía en la parte de atrás y que debemos cerrar todo. Se supone que tenemos que mantener la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Nag también me llamó— asintió Konan –Ve a encerrarte en el baño. No está cerca de las paredes exteriores. Apíñate en la bañera. Si las balas vuelan, ahí es donde estarás segura.

-¿Qué pasa con mis vecinos?

-Dudo que se dispare ni una sola bala. A los lobos les gusta mantener las cosas físicas con un combate de 'mano-a-garra'.

-Mierda.

Sakura suspiro, sabiendo que no podía dejar a esta mujer pelear sus batallas por ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que sostenga el arma? Es apuntar y disparar, ¿verdad?

Konan se rio entre dientes.

-Si alguien llega hasta esta puerta pasando más allá de tu compañero, me sorprendería. Solo estoy aquí porque me aburría. Y no trabajaba hoy. Vete al baño. Tal vez puedas empaquetar algunas de tus cosas mientras estás allí. Tengo la sensación de que Sasuke va a ver este lugar y querrá salir rápido. Como que me recuerda un museo


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola! lamento la tardanza pero...Esta woman perdió todos los fics e imágenes que tenia en el pc**_ _  
_ _ **Q.Q sip, estoy en tragedia xD**_ _  
_ _ **Pero de todas formas les trage la conti**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desde el momento en que la camioneta negra de Konan entró en el garaje, el cuerpo entero de Sasuke había estado tenso. Estaba tan herido, que se sacudió y gruñó hacia Naruto cuando el Alfa tocó su hombro para señalar a las dos furgonetas blancas entrando en el aparcamiento situado detrás del edificio de Sakura.

Naruto levantó las manos ante la muestra de agresividad de Sasuke. Por una vez no bromeaba cuando dijo:

-Relájate. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos esto y luego volverás con ella.

Sasuke asintió, pensando en Naruto y su situación. Hasta ahora nunca había entendido lo que fue para Naruto perder a su futura compañera siendo solo un adolescente. Oculto el dolor con humor, pero los lobos de su manada sabían que nunca se había recuperado.

Sakura había cambiado a Sasuke. Ahora sabia realmente lo que era tener a una mujer por la que haría cualquier cosa. Incluso si su relación era todavía nueva, Sasuke derribaría imperios enteros sin pensarlo, para proteger a su compañera. El hecho de que fuera humana lo hacía mucho más difícil. Le dolía físicamente saber cuan vulnerable era Sakura a la ira de los lobos.

Perderla…

Sasuke se estremeció, esperando que nunca conociera esa pérdida como lo hizo Naruto. Ni siquiera podía comprender un dolor así.

-Oye, no te preocupes, gran lobo, nos aseguraremos de que ella esté a salvo.

Naruto se acercó a su asiento junto a Nagato y le agarró el hombro con tranquilidad.

-Lo prometo. No va a perder a tu compañera, Sasuke.

-Te cubriremos la espalda—añadió Nagato mientras se volvía desde el asiento del conductor y le dirigía una mirada dura –Llevaremos a esos bastardos abajo. Llama a Sakura, que le eche un vistazo y después haremos esto.

-Mantén la calma—le advirtió Naruto – No le gruñas ni la asustes sin ninguna razón.

Sasuke llamó a Sakura. Mantuvo la calma como sugirió Naruto, pero su cuerpo seguía enroscado mientras miraba a los otros lobos salir de las furgonetas. No eran lobos bien cuidados, como los de su manada. Su ropa estaba harapienta, y todos estaban delgados, con escaso pelo. Eso no hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mejor.

-Son lobos salvajes—advirtió Nagato a Konan, a quien había llamado al mismo tiempo que Sasuke llamaba a Sakura –Mantente en guardia.

Sasuke siguió adelante y colgó con Sakura, por si acaso pudiera escuchar la conversación de fondo.

Estos lobos apenar parecían humanos, y estaban en la ciudad.

Algunos cambiantes, perdían por completo el contacto con su humanidad, en cambio elegían abrazar completamente su lado animal. Los resultados eran aterradores, no solo para los humanos, sino también para otros cambiantes.

Las manadas como ésta, tan descaradamente obvias, corrían el riesgo de exponerlos a todos.

Sasuke agarró la manilla de la puerta, pero Naruto alargó la mano para detenerle y una vez más.

-Espera.

Sasuke gruño, bajo y peligrosamente.

-Se dirigían hacia su edificio.

Podía oler a esos lobos, su sucio olor, mortal y primario. No los quería cerca de Sakura. Eso tomó extrema moderación para limitarse a capturarles en vez de matarlos.

-Mira.

Nagato inclino la cabeza hacia el estacionamiento.

-Mal momento.

Un coche de policía se había detenido junto a una de las furgonetas. No podían atacar a cinco cambiantes rabiosos delante de un oficial de policía humano.

-¡Llama a Juugo! — dijo Nagato a Naruto –Asegúrate de que se detengan hasta que veamos lo que está haciendo ese policía.

-Claro—dijo Naruto, y después, olisqueó cuando se abrió la puerta del vehículo de la policía.

Quien salió del vehículo era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta, en lugar de llevar uniforma. Pero eso no era lo más notable.

-Cristo, esa colonia que lleva el policía. Apesta. No hay forma de que a las mujeres humanas les guste eso.

-Sin embargo, así es—dijo Nagato encogiéndose de hombros –Entra en algún bar humano alguna vez. Todos los hombres huelen así y consigues citas.

Sasuke observo como cinco lobos caminaban hacia la parte trasera del edificio en la típica formación de manada. Gruñó de nuevo.

-Que le jodan al policía, estamos dejando que lleguen hasta ella.

-No dejaremos que le hagan daño—dijo Nagato tranquilamente a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Naruto hacia una llamada a los otros miembros de la manada que esperaban en el frente.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a exponernos, ante miembros de los agentes de la ley humana.

Nagato se volvió hacia Naruto.

-¿Desactivaron todas las cámaras del edificio?

-Si—dijo Naruto exasperado, aunque todavía estaba al teléfono con Juugo –Te lo hemos dicho por lo menos cinco veces.

Nagato no pareció disculparse.

-Ahora estas irritado, pero si se dejaron alguna…

-No lo han hecho—gimió Naruto –Odio la cuida. Todo se vuelve complicado. ¿Cómo lo hacen esas manadas de ciudad saltando a través de todos estos obstáculos?

-¿Quién sabe? — dijo Nagato como si también fuese extraño para él, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Sasuke no sabía cómo ellos se mantenían tan casuales, pero también entendía que los Alfas tenían una buena razón para su relajada confianza. Había siete lobos Nightwind para proteger a Sakura. Ahora sabían que solo habían aparecido cinco lobos de la otra manada para atacarla. Esta vez, las probabilidades estaban a su favor, cuando habían sido los dos Alfas contra el mundo desde que eran adolescentes.

-El policía va hacia el frente—dijo Naruto al teléfono –Moveos hacia atrás, estaremos justo detrás de vosotros.

Sasuke no vaciló. Abrió la puerta y salto. Había esperado lo suficiente y estaría condenado si confiaba la seguridad de su compañera a los otros lobos. Él tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tiró en el SUV.

-¡Joder! —exclamó Naruto.

Nagato abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y saltó.

-No cambies—le advirtió Nagato, con la voz baja y grave, llena de autoridad Alfa -¡Mejor no la jodas cambiando en la cuidad, Sasuke!

No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a manejar eso cuando se estaba sintiendo tan animal. Solo podía esperar que su lobo escuchara a su Alfa, aunque todo en él se oponía. Cuando se trataba de una guerra entre proteger a su pareja y obedecer a Nagato, Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas resultaran como su Alfa quería.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando algo le obligó a detenerse. Olfateó, todavía atrapado el olor de la colonia del oficial de policía. Algo olía mal, pero no podía ubicarlo. Por instinto miró a Nagato, que también se detuvo y miró a su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto lo expresó por los dos.

-El jodido policía.

Entonces eso golpeó contra Sasuke… el olor de lobo estaba enmascarado por la colonia. Cambió de marcha, sabiendo que Juugo y los demás Ejecutores ya estaban vigilando a los otros miembros de la manada enemiga a los que habían trasladado hasta la parte de atrás.

Corrió hacia la entrada principal a toda velocidad, pidiendo a Dios que ese lobo no tuviera tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta Sakura. Entró por las puertas y respiró hondo.

La colonia hizo que el policía fuese fácil de rastrear, y supo que había tomado el ascensor. Apenas se había cerrado cuando llegó allí, y sabía que el otro lobo probablemente también le olería a él.

Nagato entró.

-Toma las escaleras.

-No sé en qué piso está Sakura—confesó Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de la escalera de emergencia, pensando que era algo increíblemente estúpido que no se lo hubiera preguntado a Sakura antes de dejarla con Konan.

Nagato se acercó a él, haciéndose evidente que lo sabía por su reconocimiento anterior del edificio.

-Está en el cuarto piso.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo tan rápido que, si todavía hubiera cámaras, fácilmente registrarían que ninguno de ellos era completamente humano. Nagato agarró el picaporte de la puerta cuando llegaron al cuarto piso. Incluso antes de que la abriera completamente, un gruñido bajo de advertencia los saludó.

Nagato gruñó de vuelta, sonando muy parecido a un lobo Alfa que estaba acostumbrado a advertir a los enemigos de su poder antes de atacar. Sasuke golpeó al lobo mayor con una furia ciega, actuando como un Ejecutor en lugar de un Alfa.

Podía oler a Sakura, su dulce olor estaba llamando al lobo en él, y saber que un enemigo había estado tan cerca de lastimarla, destrozó su control. Si el otro lobo no los hubiera oído subiendo las escaleras, habría llegado hasta ella.

-"Que les jodan a las órdenes de Nagato"

Sasuke iba a matar a aquel lobo, y probablemente lo dijo mientras saltaba sobre él, forzando a aquel bastardo contra el suelo enmoquetado antes de que pudiera recuperarse del primer puñetazo. Después Sasuke golpeó el puño contra su rostro otra vez y otra vez, dos veces más fuerte, sintiendo una profunda satisfacción cuando sintió su nariz romperse bajo sus nudillos.

No cambió, como quería hacerlo. Resultó que la autoridad de Nagato era lo suficientemente respetada por su lobo así que se quedó en su piel… apenas. Sin embargo, golpeó la mierda de ese otro lobo. En su mayor parte, Nagato se quedó allí y le dejó, como si entendiera que Sasuke necesitaba esa salida.

-¡Sasuke, está fuera! - exploto Nagato finalmente –No puedes matar a este lobo en el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos de tu compañera. Estas manchando de sangre la alfombra. ¡DETENTE!

Cuando Sasuke le dio otro puñetazo al lobo, Nagato le apartó de él. Lanzó a Sasuke contra la pared como si fuera un lobo adolescente con una rabieta, y eso fue algo muy fácil para el Alfa.

Esto le asustó, porque no había estado en una pelea con Nagato incluso cuando eran cachorros y en aquel entonces eran juguetones. Casi había olvidado lo poderoso que era Nagato en una pelea, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Había sido uno de los lobos que ayudaron a Sasuke a fortalecerse cuando eran jóvenes, porque de alguna manera le comprendió.

A pesar de que la madre de Nagato había sido cambiada mucho tiempo antes de quedarse embarazada de él, considerando que había estado en una relación amorosa con su padre, ella había nacido humana… justo como el padre de Sasuke.

Nagato era completamente lobo, pero tenía un punto blando un poco salvaje con los humanos.

Incluso había amado a una de ellos una vez, pero eso terminó casi tan mal como lo había hecho la historia de Naruto. Era parte de la razón por la que Sasuke había evitado a los humanos. Ahora el lobo Alfa no tenía ningún interés en una compañera, especialmente en alguna humana, pero todavía defendía a los seres humanos de una manera que la mayoría de los lobos no hacían.

No siempre había sido así en esta manada. Al crecer, el antiguo Alfa de su manada se había vuelto cruel, y había tenido un odio profundo hacia los humanos. Eso hizo la infancia de Sasuke particularmente brutal, pero sabía que habría sido mucho peor sin Nagato y Naruto allí para ayudarte a hacerse fuerte.

Nagato lo miró con sus luminosos ojos violetas y gruñó.

-Te dije que pararas.

Sasuke respiró hondo, intentando y fallando en controlar sus furiosas emociones. Al final, incluso si todavía estaba en su piel, era más lobo que nada cuando se disculpó.

-Lo siento, Alfa.

-Está bien.

Nagato suspiró y soltó a Sasuke. Luego le apretó el hombro con tranquilidad.

-Te entiendo más de lo que quiero.

-¿De verdad? — preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, su lobo todavía estaba en la superficie y desesperado por algo de comprensión -¿Aún la extrañas? ¿Cómo Naruto echa de menos a su humana? ¿Entiendes lo mucho que me asusta saber que están vulnerable?

Las facciones de Nagato se tensaron de repente y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. La humana de Naruto fue asesinada, pero Nagato había escapado de aquello. Estas eran un conjunto de circunstancias decididamente diferentes.

Sasuke podría haberse disculpado, pero el hombre que yacía en el suelo se levantó de repente y huyó por el pasillo.

Era sorprendentemente rápido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que casi lo había matado… o eso había pensado.

-¿Qué demonios?

Nagato también pereció aturdido.

El tipo estaba acorralado al final de aquel pasillo sin escaleras, y no había tiempo para esperar por el ascensor. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de lo que el otro lobo pensara que iba a hacer cuando se enfrentara a los dos. Nagato podría dejar a Sasuke pelear sus propias batallas, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que este tipo se escapara… sin importar lo rápido que él pensara que era.

Entonces el otro lobo dio una patada en la puerta de un apartamento y desapareció en el interior. Sasuke y Nagato le persiguieron. Gracias a Dios, no había humanos en aquel apartamento.

El lobo estaba en una ventana, y con una rápida patada, utilizó su fuerza para romper el marco, golpeando la ventana hacia fuera y enviando cristales rotos al pavimento de más abajo. Sasuke y Nagato saltaron hacia él cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero era demasiado tarde. Saltó.

Los dos se dirigieron a la ventana abierta, el viento golpeó sus caras mientras miraba al lobo herido sacudirse del salto y correr hacia un pequeño parque boscoso detrás del edificio.

-Ese hijo de puta está loco—susurró Nagato con asombro –Naruto tendrá que…

Sasuke no escuchó el resto de lo que dijo, porque saltó tras él.

Si ese lobo podía sobrevivir a un salto de cuatro pisos, sabía que él también podía hacerlo. Aterrizó sobre sus pies, pero no fue fácil. No tenía ni idea de cómo los cambiantes felinos hacia esta mierda de manera regular. Parecía que se había destrozado todos los huesos de su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera aún permanecía de pie.

Le dolían las piernas, pero se dirigió hacia el parque.

Podía ver al hombre frente a él, corriendo y quitándose la camisa, dejando obvio que estaba decidido a cambiar, pero Sasuke ya tenía una ventaja en ese aspecto. Su camisa todavía estaba en el SUV de Nagato. El lobo debajo de su piel estaba ansioso por liberarse, y Sasuke tiró del botón de sus vaqueros, sabiendo que, si estaba desabrochados, sería más fácil sacárselos una vez que tuviera su pelaje.

Por desgracia, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desgarrar a ese bastando con sus dientes.

Nagato salió de la nada y ataco al otro lobo justo cuando Sasuke estaba encima de él.

Observó cómo ambos cayeron a la hierba, gruñendo violentamente. Ninguno de los dos cambió completamente, pero ambos estaban a medio camino, con el pelaje creciendo en su rostros y brazos. Los dientes de Nagato eran largo y crueles mientras gruñía.

-¡Debería dejar que te mate solo por esto! ¡Cuatro pisos! ¿Parezco una maldita pantera?

El lobo se rio. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado y sucio, pero sus ojos negros estaban vidriosos y frenéticos, como si la desgracia de Nagato valiera la pena.

-Iba a comérmela yo mismo, sabes. Ni siquiera iba a compartirla con los otros—confesó, su voz era baja con el lobo en él.

Volvió la cabeza y miró a Sasuke.

-¿Alguna vez has probado un humano? Supongo que lo has hecho. Le oí decir que te acoplaste con ella.

Sasuke gruñó y avanzo amenazadoramente.

-¿Tiene buen sabor? ¿Tu jugosa compañera?

Sasuke le enseñó los dientes al lobo agachado que todavía luchaba bajo la enorme fuerza de Nagato. Él también había cambiado parcialmente, y si un humano los encontrara así, seguramente saldría gritando de ese pequeño espacio verde artificial de la ciudad.

-¡Naruto, ciérrale la boca a este hijo de puta! — gritó Nagato antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder.

Sasuke se volvió para notar que Naruto no se veía peor por el desgaste mientras corría detrás de ellos.

-Dejaremos que le mates—prometió Naruto, calmando finalmente al lobo en Sasuke.

Entonces Naruto sacó una tira de cinta adhesiva del rollo que sostenía en su mano como si fuera su trabajo oficial. Mordió el borde de la cinta con los dientes, que había dejado crecer, y lo arrancó del rollo.

-Incluso te dejaré apalearle un poco… o mucho.

Nagato tenía una mano en el pelo del otro lobo, usando su agarre para sacudirle la cabeza dolorosamente. Su otra mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la garganta de aquel tipo con tanta fuerza que empezaba a ponerse azul, pero por suerte ya no estaba hablando.

No le dejó respirar de nuevo hasta que Naruto le tapó la boca. Entonces, los dos Alfas juntos lucharon para atar las manos de aquel lobo a su espalda.

-Es luchador para ser un viejo lobo—observó Naruto mientras envolvía cinta una y otra vez alrededor de las muñecas del lobo –Tiene que tener por lo menos trecientos.

-Es el Alfa—dijo Sasuke, mientras finalmente Nagato sentaba al lobo.

Su enemigo ahora estaba en silencio, jadeando y resoplando bajo la cinta como si todavía estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento. Naruto había envuelto más cinta alrededor de su cabeza, asegurándose de que no podía vomitar más de sus brutales mentiras de mierda, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Sin embargo, todavía luchó contra las sujeciones de sus muñecas mientras Sasuke le estudiaba fríamente, recordando la descripción de Sakura.

-Es él. Sakura dijo que su Alfa tenía los ojos negros y cicatrices como esas.

-Es probable—acepto Naruto -¿Es demasiado pronto para hablar de lo enfermizo que fue ese salto?

-Demasiado pronto—resopló Nagato cuando se puso de pie y arrastró al otro lobo con él.

-Lo he visto todo—continuó Naruto, como si no hubiera oído a Nagato –Cuando ese hijo de puta saltó, pensé que tal vez mi nariz estaba equivocada. Tal vez sea mitad tigre o algo así, pero entonces Sasuke hizo lo mismo… algo que estuvo fantástico, por cierto.

-Gracias—gruñó Sasuke –No me sentí fantástico. Todavía me duelen las piernas.

-Y estaba pensando que no había una jodida manera de que Nag lo hiciera, porque sabemos lo tuyo con las alturas, pero entonces…

-¿Qué coño estabas haciendo mientras saltábamos por las ventanas? — interrumpió Nagato con la voz todavía más baja y furiosa.

-Control de daños. Los chicos atraparon a esos otros lobos fácilmente. Lo único que hicieron fue dejar que Juugo trabajara con algunos de sus problemas de ira. Tal vez estará de mejor humor durante quince minutos.

Nagato respiró hondo, como si eso tuviera sentido para él. Eso era esencialmente lo que había estado haciendo allí arriba, hasta que este lobo se volvió loco. Antes de eso, había dejado que Sasuke liberase algo de su ira.

-Están cargando a los demás en sus furgonetas—explicó Naruto cuando regresaron al estacionamiento –Me imagino que Juugo y Kiba pueden conducir las furgonetas hasta nuestro territorio. Sasuke puede llevar a Sakura a casa en su SUV y nosotros tomaremos las motos para regresar. Dejaremos el coche de policía aquí, porque me metí y olfateé. No olía a sangre, así que espero que eso sea todo y no atacara al policía al que pertenecía. De cualquier manera, creo que podrías usar el viaje.

-Estoy bien—Nagato respiró hondo –Si este es el Alfa, entonces nuestro problema está resuelto. Quizás me vaya a dormir por una vez. Llamemos a Sakura para identificarlo y salgamos de aquí antes de que los humanos comiencen a echar de menos ese coche de policía. No le digas nada sobre nuestra sospecha de este tipo, Sasuke. No le des detalles. A veces los traumas pueden hacer que la memoria de una persona sea confusa. No plantes ideas en su cabeza. Déjala mirar y decidir.

-Ni siquiera quiero que ella lo vea—gruñó Sasuke.

-Seré rápido.

Nagato sonrió como si no estuviera arrastrando con él a un lobo muy reacio, golpeado y con cinta adhesiva.

-Después todo habrá terminado y vosotros dos podréis tener vuestra luna de miel de emparejamiento.

Sasuke miro a Naruto.

-Y me dejarás matarle, ¿verdad? Lo prometiste.

-Demonios, sí—le aseguró Naruto –Soy un Alfa de palabra, e incluso si no lo fuera, escuché lo que este bastardo te dijo. Puta mierda.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces de acuerdo, de todos modos, no quiero que Sakura escuche los detalles. No quiero que sepa lo cerca que estuvo de ella. Vamos a terminar con esto.


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Buenas, buenas, buenas! si eh vuelto y antes de que saquen sus antorchas y me maten xD. Debo decir, que realmente lamento mucho la tardanza. El cap. ah estado listo desde hace mucho pero por razones de tiempo y problemas con la pag. no había podido actualizar.**_

 _ **Estamos cerca del final de esta adaptación, así que agradezco cada comentario que me han dado.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Durante la noche, Sakura empaquetó sus cosas de aseo en unas pocas maletas para combatir la ansiedad. Entró en su dormitorio y encontró el maletín que había guardado debajo de la cama con dosel. Empezó a cargar su ropa favorita, sus fotos, y todo lo que tenía algún valor sentimental para ella.

Estudió de nuevo la habitación, sabiendo que ninguno de sus mueves quedaría bien en la casa de Sasuke. Tendría que donarlos a la caridad. Alguien tendría suerte, tal vez una de las mujeres de la manada los querría. No parecían del estilo de Konan, sino se los ofrecería.

El móvil de Sakura sonó en el escritorio, y casi tropezó en su prisa por agarrar el teléfono. Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Sasuke estaba sin aliento.

-Sal fuera, cariño. Tenemos a seis de esos bastardos. Quiero que les eches un vistazo.

Sakura notó que afuera estaba oscuro cuando regresó a la sala de estar. Konan había puesto su escopeta abajo y empujaba la pistola en el frente de sus vaqueros. Tiró de su camisa por encima y abrió camino.

Sakura la siguió por las escaleras y a través del complejo. La parte de atrás eran todo plazas de parking cubiertas y un aparcamiento abierto.

Vio dos furgonetas blancas. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a una, y se agitaba sobre ella. Su camisa estaba rota. Tenía un arañazo en la frente, pero le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Sasuke esperó hasta que se acercó antes de agarrar la puerta corredera para abrirla.

Dentro había tres hombres. Estaban atados, sangrando y magullados. Naruto estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero con una pistola, se veía como un Alfa muy malvado, pero le hizo un guiño a Sakura.

Estudió a los tres hombres, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-No está aquí.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces probemos con el otro grupo.

Sakura le siguió hasta la segunda furgoneta blanca. Un hombre al que ella no conocía vigilaba esa puerta. Agarró el mango y Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras el otro miembro de la manada abría la puerta.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró a aquellos tres hombres-lobo atados y golpeados brutalmente. La luz no era la mejor en esta furgoneta, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un solo hombre.

-Es ese.

-Lo sabía—gruñó Sasuke al lobo Alfa –Estás muerto. Esta vez nadie te va a salvar.

El hombre gruñó bajo la cinta adhesiva que estaba alrededor de su cara. Unos fríos y acuosos ojos negros miraron a Sakura, pero ella le devolvió la mirada en lugar de alejarse.

-Supongo que ahora soy la que ríe ultima, ¿eh, imbécil? Solo puedes corres por tu vida, ¿verdad? — le espetó al violento lobo Alfa, sabiendo que era Sasuke quien le daba la fuerza para hacerlo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y se apartó de la furgoneta, deseando olvidar esos fríos y aterradores ojos negros.

-Así que… ¿se acabó?

Sasuke le empujó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Los chicos van a conducir a estos gilipollas a nuestro territorio. Vamos a averiguar quién demonios son, y entonces sí, habrá terminado.

Se volvió y gruñó al hombre mayor, mostrando unos mortales dientes caninos que habían crecido mucho.

-Yo mismo le quitaré la maldita cabeza.

El tipo que sujetaba la puerta de la furgoneta, la cerró. Luego se subió al asiento del conductor y Sakura permaneció allí temblando mientras la furgoneta retrocedía. Naruto saltó desde la otra furgoneta, mientras otros dos miembros de la manada subían a ella, y la segunda furgoneta también se alejó.

Nagato se acercó, su camiseta también estaba desgarrada y sus vaqueros estaba muy sucios. Estaba claro que no era el tipo de jefe que se sentaba y dejaba que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. El alto y guapo lobo Alfa extendió las manos como si se diera cuenta de que capturar a esos hombres-lobo renegados era todo un día de trabajo.

-Misión cumplida.

-Gracias—dijo Sakura a Nagato con suavidad.

-No, gracias a ti—dijo Nagato riendo entre dientes –Eras el cebo.

Sasuke le besó la frente.

-No me olvidé por haberte dejado sola. Vamos a coger algo de tu mierda y llegar a casa. Tengo planes.

-Si. Vamos donde Sakura.

Konan se rio mientras Naruto se acercaba a ellos.

-No puedo esperar a que veas su casa.

Sasuke asintió y colocó el brazo sobre su hombro, claramente decidido a mantenerla cerca. Sakura le miró y se sintió nerviosa mientras regresaban a su edificio.

Esperaba que Sasuke no tuviera la misma reacción que Konan.

Konan tomó la delantera cuando se dirigieron hacia arriba y Sakura se encontró casi arrastrando los pies. Resultó que su nerviosismo no estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta, se detuvo como si se hubiera topado con una pared invisible.

Sakura observó cómo sus ojos se abrieron al entrar en su apartamento. Después, se volvió hacia ella, mirando fijamente a Sakura como si no la reconociera.

Sakura le sonrió, ocultando su temor, esperando que Sasuke no pudiera olerlo.

-He empaquetado mis cosas. Está todo sobre mi cama. El resto lo donaré a la caridad.

Sasuke parpadeó y parecía físicamente pálido como nunca le había visto antes.

Era extraño que pudiera luchar contra Hombres-lobo mortales sin ningún problema, pero su apartamento le chocara tan notablemente.

Naruto y Nagato permanecieron en silencio, inusualmente quietos, haciéndose evidente que también estaban sorprendidos.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella para mirar de nuevo alrededor del apartamento. Luego soltó su mano y entró en el dormitorio.

-Ayudadme, tíos—La voz de Sasuke apenar era humana –Es una mujer. Empaquetan una gran cantidad de mierda.

Naruto y Nagato le siguieron hasta su dormitorio, los dos todavía estaba tranquilos. Konan suspiró una vez que estuvieron solas.

-No está bien.

-¿Por qué está tan alterado? — preguntó Sakura, aunque sabía que los hombres probablemente podrían oírlo.

Konan le dio una sonrisa de empatía, y susurró al hablar.

-Lo superará. Ellos son realmente muy orgullosos. Es una cosa de lobo, y tú tienes una mierda mejor. Sasuke te encontró sin nada en el bosque. Proveyó todo para ti. Ahora entra aquí. Acaba de tener una bofetada de puta realidad.

Sakura avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Naruto y Nagato miraban a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido en sus hermosos rostros. Sasuke estaba ante su tocador, con su joyero abierto.

Levanto la pulsera de tenis con diamantes de su abuela. La dejó caer y recogió algunos de sus anillos de diamantes antes de gruñir suavemente.

-¿Sasuke? — la voz de ella estaba temblorosa.

Él se volvió y la expresión de sus ojos casi la asustó. Parecía confundido, tal vez incluso herido, y ella fue hacia él por instinto.

-No me llevaré eso—cerró la tapa de su joyero –Mis cosas están en la cama.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No me dijiste que venias de esto.

-¿De qué? ¿De un museo?

Sakura usó las mismas palabras de Konan, pensando por primera vez cuanto le encajaban. Su antigua vida ahora parecía muy fría, desde que tenía a Sasuke.

-Nada de esto importa, pero… ¿quieres saber algo? Tú me has dado las cosas que siempre he querido. Un verdadero hogar. Felicidad.

Sakura se acercó más, hasta que ambos se tocaron.

-Amor. Gran sexo. Me haces gustarme a mí misma. Me siento atrevida y sexy cuando estoy contigo. Me vuelves traviesa de una manera que nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ser.

Sakura sonrió con ese pensamiento.

-Me haces sentir viva. El conocimiento de cada noche, cuando me sostienes en tus brazos, estoy en el único lugar del mundo en el que quiero estar… eso es lo único que me importa.

Sakura le abrazo porque no pudo resistirse.

-Tú me das a ti mismo, Sasuke.

Él se agachó y acarició su cara con la parte posterior de los nudillos antes de sonreír lentamente.

-¿Realmente lo vas a donar a la caridad? Odio esta mierda, pero dormiría en una cama rosa y blanca si tú estuvieras en ella. Me sentiría menos sexy, pero lo haría.

El alivio y la felicidad llenaron a Sakura.

-Eso se ha ido. Adoro mucho más tu cama. Tiene unos muelles geniales. También tiene mejores recuerdos.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes antes de mirar otra vez su cama.

-Podrías darle la tuya una oportunidad.

-¿Estas bromeando?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de horror.

-¿Esa vieja cosa? Se rompería en pedazos al segundo en que nos desnudáramos.

Sasuke le plantó un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-Tu joyero se viene. Mi madre habría matado por esa mierda. Eres una mujer. Apuesto a que parte de esto es de tu familia. Mi madre tenía algunos bonitos anillos de su familia que eran heredados. Decía que las chicas hacían eso.

Sakura asintió.

-Es cierto.

Sasuke se volvió y levanto el joyero. Se lo entregó suavemente.

-Tú llevarás esto. Nosotros llevaremos las bolsas.

Sakura sonrió y salió de la habitación. Konan estaba allí, tratando de parecer casual, pero le hizo un guiño de conspiración.

-Buena salida—susurró Konan cuando se acercó a Sakura – Estoy impresionada.

-Quise decir cada palabra—le dijo Sakura solemnemente -Este lugar, ahora se siente sin vida para mí. Compré posesiones para llenar el agujero de mi vida. Era todo lo que tenía. Ninguna de esas cosas me hizo feliz, pero Sasuke sí lo hace.

La sonrisa de Konan se ensanchó.

-Definitivamente, eres la mujer correcta para ser la compañera de Sasuke.

 _ **Para quienes no sepan sobre las pulseras de tenis que se hace mención. La autora dejo una breve explicación de lo que son para que lo imaginen.  
**_ _ **Pulseras de tenis:**_ _Son piezas finas y elegantes de joyería que cuentan con un patrón simétrico de diamantes. Se le denomino "Pulsera de tenis" por el jugador de tenis profesional Chris evert, que perdió su brazalete de diamantes durante un partido en el Open de_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno mis lectores. Hasta**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **llego esta**_ _ **adaptación**_ _ **de hombres-lobos.  
Me apresure a subir el ultimo capitulo, para despedir esta historia junto con este 2017 que se nos va.**_

 _ **les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos, pásenlo**_ __ _ **muy bien con quien sea que estén**_ __ _ **y espero que todo lo que se propongan este 2018 lo puedan cumplir. Por mi parte, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y que me tuvieran paciencia con mis tardanzas**_ __ _ **^^. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza para el próximo**_ __ _ **año y espero nos veamos por esos lugares.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decirles, me despido hasta una próxima**_ __ _ **ocasión**_ __ _ **(en este caso fic xD)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron el amor frenéticamente una vez que regresaron a la cabaña. Después, a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke Salió temprano y ella sabía dónde iba. Quería estar presente cuando Nagato y Naruto interrogaran a los seis hombres que fueron capturados acechando su edificio de apartamentos, por no hablar del Alfa que había secuestrado y casi matado.

La pesadilla había terminado.

Sasuke se duchó cuando llegó a casa y Sakura tenía el desayuno esperando por él, cuando regresó escaleras abajo. Se sentó frente a él mientras comía. Pero quería esperar hasta que terminara antes de hablarle de algo tan desagradable.

Incapaz de resistir, se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó en su regazo cuando él se apartó de la mesa. Sakura le sonrió mientras la abrazaba más cerca de él, y después apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó finalmente.

-Bien.

Le frotó el brazo suavemente mientras lo decía.

-Era un grupo pequeño. Estaban buscando un nuevo territorio después de que una compañía entrara y construyera apartamentos en la pequeña tierra que tenían en la ciudad. Escucharon que éramos una manada pequeña. Algo que realmente somos. Pero, de nuevo, tenemos a los dos mejores Alfas que han dirigido a nuestra manada. Eso siempre ha sido un as en nuestra manga. La mayoría de las manadas solo tienen un Alfa para defender su manada. Estaban planeando usarte para llamar nuestra atención. Probablemente pensaron que eso nos asustaría.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-No nos asustamos, y es muy malo para ellos no obtener memorándum, porque sus problemas de territorio se resuelven ahora. Permanentemente. Nunca nos molestaran de nuevo. Les encontramos un nuevo hogar en el infierno.

Sakura estuvo callada por un momento mientras consideraba sus palabras. No le molestaba que el hombre responsable de casi matarla estuviera muerto, pero no era el único. Ahora todos se habían ido. Tal vez, los miembros de su manada no merecían morir con él, pero si los demás que conoció eran un ejemplo, probablemente se lo merecían.

Algo sobre la mentalidad de lobo de Sasuke se le estaba pegando. Parecía algo justo, en ese mundo de _'matar o morir'_ en el que Vivian estos hombres-lobo. Los Nightwinds solo intentaban ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y esa manada les atacó. Ese fue su error.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No puedo ver nada que te haga huir de miedo.

-Nunca me has visto en el centro comercial. Odio esos sitios. Demasiada gente. Demasiados olores. No es natural tener tantas malditas tiendas en un solo lugar. Corro hacia la salida más cercana para salir a la calle, cada vez que lo intento. No paso ni diez minutos en esos sitios.

-¿Centros comerciales? — Se burló -¿De verdad?

-Dice la mujer que la otra mañana gritó asustada por una diminuta araña en la ducha.

-Se veía malvada— dijo sin disculparse –Tienen ocho patas. Ocho. Eso no está bien.

-Era un bebé.

-Los bebés tienen madres. Si el bebé era tan aterrador, imagínate lo aterradora que debe ser la madre.

-Si tú lo dices.

Sasuke la envolvió más fuerte y admitió.

-Me haces más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida.

-Igual que tú a mi— dijo ella suavemente –Te amo, Sasuke.

-Lo sé, Sakura.

Sasuke le sonrió, con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Yo también te amo, cariño—respondió él.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo aún más amplia, y supo que mostraba la felicidad no contenida.

-Lo sé.

Entonces Sakura jadeó cuando Sasuke la agarró por las caderas y la levantó. Oyó que los platos golpeaban el suelo y de repente la colocó encima de la mesa.

-Todavía tengo hambre.

-¿En serio?

Sasuke asintió mientras se acercaba a su falda, empujando hacia arriba. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes caninos se alargaron mientras confesaba:

-Estoy famélico.

-Que dientes tan grandes tienes— dijo Sakura con una falsa mirada de terror.

-Lo mejor para comerte— le prometió, mientras tiraba de sus bragas, deslizándolas por sus muslos -¿Cómo suena eso?

-Suena razonable para mí, pero quizás más tarde— decidió Sakura mientras buscaba el frente de sus vaqueros –Tengo un antojo real de algo.

Sasuke gruñó contra ella, y un estremecimiento de placer se apoderó de Sakura. Los sonidos que siempre hacia, la encendían de la peor manera, y era obvio que él podía olerlo. Tiró sus bragas hacia el fregadero y empujó sus muslos más separados mientras cerraba los ojos para inhalarla con otro gruñido bajo.

-Te arrancaría el tuyo, pero no llevas nada—Se rio Sakura mientras le desabrochaba los vaqueros y los empujaba hacia abajo.

-Ojalá tú no lo hicieras—dijo él.

La voz de Sasuke seguía siendo áspera y primitiva.

-Ahora estamos en el bosque, cariño. No necesitas esas cosas.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Podría sentirme tentada a tirarlas a la basura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tendría que hacer o decir para que hagas eso?

Como respuesta, Sakura tiró de él hacia abajo, empujándole encima de ella. Sasuke siguió su iniciativa fácilmente, sujetándola debajo de él, haciéndose obvio que era exactamente donde deseaba estar.

Amaba su peso sobre ella, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo allí. Después se inclinó y le besó, antes de susurrar contra sus labios:

-Te deseo, Sasuke.

Sasuke la besó de vuelta.

-Me tienes, cariño.

-Entonces, allá va la ropa interior. Considérala toda en la basura.

Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Te deseo ahora mismo.

Sasuke entró en ella, y Sakura gimió su nombre al sentir su gruesa y dura polla estirándola, encendiendo cada sensor de placer que tenía.

Sakura apretó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, aferrándose a él, desesperada por la dura necesidad de hacerse cargo.

Sasuke se empujó dentro de ella profundamente, pero luego se detuvo. Sakura abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada de silenciosa protesta.

-Dime de nuevo que me amas— le exigió –Déjame oírlo.

-¿Ahora?

-Dímelo.

-Te amo, Sasuke— le prometió –Lo eres todo para mí.

-Realmente me has hecho lo más feliz que he sido en mi vida.

Sasuke rozó su boca sobre la de ella.

-Te amo, Sakura. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo.

-Pero tendría una idea si decidieras empezar a moverte de nuevo.

Sakura se movió debajo de él para probar su punto.

-Podrías demostrármelo, ya sabes, porque no siento el amor cuando te mantienes así de quieto.

Sasuke gruñó suavemente.

-Aguanta para mí, cariño, porque tengo muchísimo amor para ti, y voy a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas demostrándote cuánto.

-Pues cállate ya y demuéstramelo.

-Considéralo hecho.

Sasuke se echó a reír mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba de nuevo.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
